The Commander of Zero
by God90zilla
Summary: What if Louise didn't summon a Familiar and have a marriage. Instead, get sent into another World with Girls riding Tanks. Join Louise as she meets a group of Tankers that adopted her and later went into a Tankery School. Join her in a journey to ride with the whole Tank Brigade and go into battle. For now, OORAH! T for World of Tanks. Crossover of WoT X FoZ X GuP
1. Arrival to Another World

**HELLO! Yeah, it's me, Ken. I'm up with my Brother...Well. Brothers-In-Arms actually. Not that sort of Brotherhood. Sadly. But, since our name are the corresponding an and en. Eh. Who gives a crap. Don't think this is an Author Notes. No sir-ry. We're making another Series. That was inspired by the Beautiful/Handsome Author, Ichko that created that Bad-ass Fanfic. Zero Commander. Sadly the Story was kinda discontinued, due to the long amount of time, he/she wasn't updating. I already PMed him/her about this inspired fanfic. So, don't sue me or this Studio. Also. Flames that are given here are now in A Danger Zone, where numerous amounts of Traps are laid down. So I recommend you not to flame this. Constructive Critics are allowed. Don't be harsh. This is a Zone for Teenagers. Even if they know it. It would be better if less Teenagers knew of this language. Thank you. Now to shut this fucking A/N up. *Drum Roll!***

 **Warning: So that this Fanfic could work. I kinda made Louise more nicer and innocent but still quite a little hot headed. Also, the Clan Wars in these Fanfics are changed a little into a 15 v 15, no Global Map, only a 15 v 15. You have been warned. Anyone, who doesn't want to read this and may hate this Crossover can Alt+F4.** **Anyways, Disclaimers!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Girls und Panzer, they belong to Actas. Familiar of Zero belongs to Noboru Yamaguchi and his illustrator, Eiji Usatsuka. World of Tanks belongs to Wargaming. Check the game out, it's not realistic, but fun. Any haters of the Game can Alt + F4. Thank you. And due to the kindness of Ichko, he/she has approved of this story being inspired by his/her own original Fanfic. Appreciate his/her inspiring Fanfic. Read it. Anyone, who hates it. Please...Alt+F4 if you're not in PC. Smash your Phone to the ground before realizing what you've done.)**

* * *

 **Prologue: Arrival to a New World! World of Tanks!**

* * *

 **(Tristain's Magic Academy)**

A pink-haired girl was standing in a courtyard. She was a female petite youngster around the age of 16. She had again pink-hair, a pair of pink eyes, fair skin. Her clothings were somewhat noble-like. She took a deep breathe before starting to chant. The Students around her were murmuring insults, rumors and other stuff like that. She slowly began chanting in an unknown language, quietly sobbing, due to the fact she has no talent on whatsoever. 'I'm a failure.' She thought. 'Everything I do is a failure. If I can choose my fate...I would rather go to another World that might appreciate my work.' She thought as she began chanting. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, hear my summoning, bless me with your powers and..." She then muttered. "Take me to another World, different from this." She stated. The fact of the bullying and names that she was given made her lose hope on her future. And as if it heard her, an explosion took place, the smokes covering the whole entire Courtyard. A bald teacher was coughing from the smokes as the Smokes disappeared, Louise was gone, but something was in her place. A note that said. "From here and there, Tanks are the things that dominates the ground. Aircrafts, the air. Warships, the seas. Weapons up. Give 'em no mercy whatsoever! This note here is the work of ours! Signed, Danger_Cryo, the Clan Leader of the Crisis Platoon."

The Bald man read it as the note confused him. Another world, he suspected, he could only pray that Louise was in safe hands and wasn't in the hands of Tyrants. But, only after she is reported to be alive, will she be considered dead. After a few weeks, the news of her disappearance/death reached her mother. Her mother held strong, but in some occasions nearly let out a tear of sadness. When the Princess heard of this. Her heart sank down. Her Sister, Cattleya cried nearly every day. None of them knew what happened to Louise, who had her dream come true.

* * *

 **(An Unknown Location)**

In a vast snowy field with trains and buildings, an AMX 13 105 French Tank was hiding in a bush over a mountain, the 105mm Cannon sticking out of a bush. The Whole Tank was given a splash of white and blue. The side of it was given a symbol of an Aqua blue Cryolophosaurus Skull. On top of the tank was a man in his 20s, he had brown hair, a pair of piercing blue eyes, pale skin and a slash mark by the left eye. He wore a blue Trench Coat, a blue shirt and a pair of black combat trousers. He had a pair of dark blue combat boots and a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves. In the tank were two guys, they both have brown hair, but the two had a streak of red or gold hair. The two Tankers' eyes were respectively the same color as the streak on their hair. Wearing the same attire as the first and had the same pale skin.

"So...Any luck?" The Golden-haired Tanker asked.

"Don't know, Shinichi. Hope something interesting happens." The Red-haired sighed before drinking a cup of Strong Coffee.

"Eh. Dusk, you know you should keep your foot on the pedal, right? Also have you refueled the tank with the High Octane Fuel?" The Golden-Haired, Shinichi asked.

"Uh-huh. Liam. What's our status?" Dusk asked their Commander, Liam.

"We've spotted at least three Light Tanks. Knocked Out. Five Mediums. Three Knocked Out. Four Arties. Knocked Out by the others again. Three TDs. Three of them Destroyed. Ammo?" Liam asked.

"We've wasted about six of our APCRs on the same friggin TD, which is still dead, I approve. I'm counting about three HEATs. Twelve APCRs. Nine HEs, Liam."

"Welp...Hope the AquaBreak has a better luck than us." Liam said as a radio transmission came in. "Yeah, Danger_Cryo here."

 _"Liam, I think we need some help."_ A feminime voice called out as Liam sighed. "What is it, Asuka?"

 _"Yeah, we're being surrounded by three Tanks."_

"Names. I can't determine what you're talking about." Liam deadpanned as Asuka sighed.

 _"Leopard 1, T-62A and a...OH CRAP! We need back up!"_

"What's wrong?"

 _"Enemy has a Maus! I repeat they have a Maus! Where's the Artillery!?"_

 _"We're here! We're reloading! 10s!"_ Another voice came in.

 _"We don't have 10s, Jim!"_ Asuka yelled.

"Hold up. We're coming." He quickly hung up. "Mates. Challenge's here."

"Name it." Shinichi said.

"Maus." Came a simple answer.

"You're kidding right?" Dusk asked as Liam stared at him with a deadpan face. "Nope. Well, let's go! Shin! Man the Cannon!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Shinichi shouted before a large explosion came up by the left side of the tank.

"What the Fuck!? Liam!" Dusk shouted. "No way that we've been spotted! I haven't got an alarm from my phone!"

"Me neither, can it be a lucky shot?" Shinichi asked.

" If the Artillery's on us-Wait...A Girl!" Liam shouted as he gasped at the deep crater and saw a particular petite girl with pink hair with her tattered attire.

"I know you like Asuka, but we-"

"It's a fucking Girl! A GIRL! I am not imagining things up!"

"Fucking ridiculous." Shinichi blurted out before coming up the hatch. "I mean-...What the Fuck is going on today!?" He yelled.

"Is it a girl, Shin?" Dusk asked.

"It is!"

"I'll get her." Liam said before he scooped the girl up before placing her by the Commander's spot. "Damn, shoulda got a Four-seated Tank."

"No need. Hope you're happy with your place." Shinichi said as Dusk snickered before stepping on the pedal.

"I ain't happy with it." Liam glared as he looked at the girl. "Oi. Wake up. Wake up!" He shouted as the girl, Louise started to wake up.

"Wha-Wh-Where am I?" She asked as Liam looked at her in relief.

"Whew. Good. You're awake. Can you speak English?"

"Wha-What are you saying!?" She stuttered as Liam looked in surprise. They were in the Asian Tournament and now a girl, who could speak English came by. By the looks of how interesting her hair and eye colors are. He couldn't believe that the girl could speak English. Even though, she might take lessons. She spoke it very well.

"Y-You can!?" He gaped.

"W-Wait. How can you speak Halkeginian!? You don't look like one." She said as Liam put on a weird look.

"Halkeginian?" He asked.

"Yeah, w-wait. Where are we!?" She cried out as the two Tankers were startled by the outbursts.

"W-Woi! No need to shout!" Shinichi got out.

"W-Wait. You don't know where you are?"

"I-I was in the Courtyard and now-" She quickly realized what happened. The Ritual heard her. It actually heard her and possibly granted her wish. "N-Nevermind...J-Just...Where am I?" She asked.

"Well...You're in the Arctic Region map of the Wargaming Clan Wars." He answered.

"Arctic? W-Wait. What's a Wargaming Clan Wars?"

"It's more like a Friendly War Game. Dominations." He listed. "Anyways, where's your home?" He asked.

Louise just looked down in depression, her home...Didn't feel like home. It never did, Tristain Magic Academy never was her home or even her real home felt like one, the two so-called homes had only brought misery, scars, be it physical from her explosions or mental from the insults, mockery of her so-called friends. The only thing she did there was study Theories, books, spells and get bullied. And not to forget being harassed, insulted, no one cares for her. Not even her own family. Everyone, but the Princess and Sister didn't care, like or even love her, the only answer was. "I...Don't have a home."

"...Is that the reason you fall out of the sky?" Dusk asked idly as Shinichi groaned.

"Stop your fucking stupid question!"

"W-Well...Yes...Partially." She said nervously. Being around caring people wasn't normal for her. Especially strangers, in her World. Commoners were forced to behave as said.

"...If it reminded you, because of your home. Then sorry." Dusk apologized. "And I'll gladly beat some of the ones that tried to offend you about your breasts."

"What the Fuck?" Shinichi got out as Liam groaned.

"He's quite sensitive about ladies and how they're treated y'know?" Liam chuckled, Louise could only see the Tankers as completely nice guys, since no males from her world tried to defend her, apart from her Father occasionally in good days.

"Anyways, Liam look around, can't see from this part." Shinichi said as Liam nodded.

"Roger that, Shin." He quickly opened the hatch as he looked around before looking at his radar screen. "Dusk! Left!"

"Right!" He quickly turned left as a M-60 with a splash of white and blue paint with an Aqua Cryolophosaurus Emblem was trying to escape a Leopard 1, a T-62A. With a Giant Tank with a trapezoid-looking head. Three of them had yellow marks all over them, marking them as the opponents.

"Oh we're so dead." Liam grimaced as Louise got out and saw the Giant Iron Monster.

"W-What is that!?" She yelled.

"That my dear. Is a Maus."

"A Maus?" Louise looked in confusion.

"A Giant Tank, a Vehicle that's entirely made of metal. No Magic, since if you're from a World of Magic, everyone would laugh at the statement of using magic. Metal. Giant Cannon. Tell me, what's you name? Since I forgot to ask."

"L-Louise..."

"Well Louise. Does your World have any Projectiles sides...Magic?"

"W-Well, the Musket." She got out, she was able to recognize the fact that her World only had that particular skinny barreled

"Right. Imagine that Musket. Only like...Shin. Comparison."

"Make it 50 times larger, ammunitions are made to either explode or penetrate through armor. A Whole Carriage made of entirely metal. That is a tank. This is in particular...Is the Monster of the Tanks."

"Y-You're telling me that Tanks are Movable Highly-Armored Cannons?!" She cried out.

"Uh-huh. But, the works of the Movable Cannons are the works of our Artillery. The slow, weak Type Tanks. But, do not underestimate it. Artilleries pack a punch so deadly, it could destroy nearly anything." Liam warned. "That Maus right there is a Heavy Tank. There are three types. Our Tank, which is a Light Tank made for speed and to scout, but in the exchange of Weak Cannons or Autoloaders. Medium Tanks are in between as the name suggests, is half as strong as the Heavies and half as fast as the Light Tanks. The Heavy Tank packs quite a punch, not as strong as the Artillery, but in cannot be underestimated, since it has a powerful defense at the cost of their speed and they are mostly clumsy. There is another Tank. But, it isn't called a Tank, since it is more like a movable Anti-Tank Vehicle."

"There are Vehicles that destroys them?"

"In most cases, yes. They usually penetrate through most Heavies. Making them a fierce opponent for them. But most are turretless."

"Turrets?"

"See those cannon pieces?" He asked as he pointed towards the Maus. "Look at their heads then their bodies. Their heads actually moves 360 degrees around. Most Turretless Tank Destroyers are vulnerable by the rear, since they have to turn around. Shooting their tracks could easily disable them. And I actually don't know why I'm trusting you with this information. But..." He looked at the Foreigner.

"Th-Then why did you picked me up?" She asked, frightened by the possibility of being left alone in this land.

"The fact I can see hatred feelings directed to your previous home...Helps me trust you. At least, I got to help you with something that necessarily doesn't involve leaving you alone, especially if you had a hard life." That was the nicest thing anybody, but her sister and royal playmate has ever said to her. And he just met her nonetheless, her eyes went glassy as he smiled. She quickly wiped of her eyes from tears as she soon realized.

"W-Wait. If you said most of them. Are you saying there are Tank Destroyers with Turrets."

"Yeah. But, they're mostly slow. So yeah...Light Tanks can destroy them, since their strongest armor are at their front part."

"So...The effective way to incapacitate it is with firing the tracks?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, anyways! Shin! Fire the tracks!" Liam ordered.

"Roger! Firing HE!" He quickly fired an HE Shell at the Maus' Rear Suspensions, breaking the tracks as well as immobilizing it. "Track hit!"

"Fire HEAT at the rear! Ammorack them!" Liam ordered again as Shinichi quickly aimed it at the Tank's rear.

"FIRE!" Shinichi shouted before firing another shell at the armor at the rear part of the Maus. The Maus directed its Turret at the nimble and tough light French Tank, but the nimble Tank proved to be a challenge, due to the slow pace the Maus' Turret has, the nimble Tank circled around before shooting another HEAT Shell at an exposed Ammorack before blowing the Maus. The Crew members getting out of the Iron Beast through their escape hatches with mild burns.

"Maus down! Arty!"

 _"Yeah. Jim here. Coordinates?"_

"Wait. I'll have to take the correct ones." Liam said before he looked at his Radar. "Asuka! Knock it's tracks out!"

 _"Eh?"_

"Arty's up! Stop their movements!"

 _"R-Roger!"_ The Female Tanker responded before the M-60 fired a Shell at the Leopard 1. Causing the Tank to stop as the T-62 crashed the German Panzer as the M-60 fired another shot at its tracks.

"They're at 134, 241, elevation 4! Fire!"

 _"Roger! Firing Shell!"_ A brief ten seconds went by as Louise looked in confusion before the two Medium Tanks were bombarded by a medium-sized explosion that nearly destroyed the tanks, but instead knocked them over to the sides, showing a little smoke, but are alright. The sight made her widen her eyes. The Tanks' hatches opened as the Tankers were pulling back their knocked out crews, the Tankers had mild burns. But, what made her widen her eyes was the fact that the explosion was larger than her failing spells. The Splash Damage was enough to send those Tanks to roll to their sides.

"That's game!" Liam shouted as the other Tankers texted at the open Channel Chat on his Wargaming Clan Tourney Open Chat App.

"Drex_Destroyer: Gg."

"Douchemaster101: Affirmative."

"RumLover456: Lol."

"Oceanic_Breaker: Good Job."

"RektoTankas: Gj."

"Dr34dn4u9ht: Good Game."

"AssWrecker777: Awesome Game."

"HonestGamer911: Great Work."

"JimTheChinook: Dat Snipe LOLOLOL."

"1nd0n3si4n_G4m3r: Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk Rekt."

After that large Explosion, a loud timer blared out as Chinook Helicopters were flying over them. "W-What are those!?"

"Helicopters. Or rather Chinooks. Aerial Transportation. They're the normal Transportation to carry Tanks." Liam grinned as the other Tankers got in their tanks before the Choppers took out their cables as the Tankers quickly pulled the cables and hooked them up by the turrets as the Tanks were briefly pulled up. "Hope you're not sky-sick." Liam grinned as Louise just blushed.

"W-Well...Guess I'm lucky then." She sighed as the three Tankers laughed.

"You really are." Liam remarked. "But..." He said as their laughs died down. "With no home. Where are you going to live?"

"...I-I..." She tried to find the right words, but in the end, she couldn't find them. "...I guess I have to manage it on my own."

"Well..." Shinichi started. "I think we can help you." He said.

"...You don't mean." Louise said in disbelief.

"Well. I do mean it." He chuckled. "But, only Liam could do it."

"Y-You mean...Adopt her?" Liam asked. "But I can't! I'm not old enough!" He yelled.

"Well, ask your mother." Dusk deadpanned as Liam twitched his eyes.

"Well I can ask her. But." He turned to Louise. "It's all up to you eventually." He just smiled. Louise's eyes turned glassy, due to the fact that someone was willing to accept her as a sister.

"...I-I...I'll be honored to be your sister." She said as she nodded.

"Talk about Noble. The girl's like you, Shin." Dusk laughed.

"Yeah yeah, pretty funny. Dusky." Shinichi grumbled. The Tankers laughed as Louise just smiled at them for the rest of the trip.

* * *

 **(Danger_Cryo's Hangar)**

The Trio were mending their AMX Tank for any damages before finishing up and packed up as they closed the garage door. On the other side of the room were several doors. They were all labeled with Signs that said T-100LT, Spähpanzer SP I C, Centurion Action X, Conquerer, AMX 30 B, Object 430, T26E4 SuperPershing. "Damn." Liam dusted his hands. "Lian's not here. If he was here we could use the other tanks."

"But the AMX 13 105 is fast." Dusk shrugged as Liam followed.

"Good point." Liam said as he saw Louise wandering around as she saw a rusty old door as she looked at the rusty sign as she cleaned it and read the sign.

"M24 Chaffee." She read as she saw a rusty door in front of it. "M5 Stuart."

"Those two are the oldest one we have." Shinichi said to Louise, who looks at the two doors.

"But why not care for these doors like the other doors?" She asked as the three chuckled. "Is something funny?"

"No. It's just that, we left one of those Tanks for our Sisters." Louise tilted her head.

"Sisters?"

"Yeah, my sister's name is Leah." Liam said.

"Hikari." Dusk added.

"Ran and Rin." Shinichi sighed. "Rin is handful girl, while her twin isn't." Louise just thought of Shinichi handling the handful girl before giggling at it.

"W-Well...I wished I have sisters like them. It would make my life...More lively." That statement nearly brought her to tears as Liam could only see her in pity before sighing.

"Well. How 'bout we ask my mother about...Your adoption?" Liam asked as Louise looked at him. "It's alright thou-" Louise quickly hugged him as Liam just sighed before embracing her back. Dusk and Shinichi smiled at the scene. "How about we get going?" Liam asked as the petite girl nodded. With that, Louise was then adopted and later lived in their estate.

* * *

 **(One Month Later)**

Louise was officially adopted as Liam brought her luggage, which was merely only some clothes that the Adoption Center gave her, when she stayed there for a Month. "There. Sorry if I forgot something. Another Match today." He said sheepishly before going up the stairs to her new room. "I just got the room cleaned, sorry if it is kinda dusty. It used to be a Workshop for me." He said before the two went through the corridor, it was decorated by white walls with some dark oak wood panels embedded by the walls. The floor was given a cozy carpet with a few picture frames on the wall.

"Where's...Mother?" She asked with a hint of fear.

"Kaa-san's still cleaning your room. Quite dusty." He chuckled as the two finally reached a white door with a sakura tree painting on it. The Paint seems to be quite new. "This wasn't here before." He said before hearing a meow. The meow startled Louise as she looked at a Russian Blue cat with a pair of blue eyes meowing at her. "Oh, Percy. What're you doing here?" He asked before cradling the Russian Cat. "Where's Kirche?" The name startled Louise, thinking that her rival, Kirche had came here. The cat let out a meow as another meow came out from the other side of the corridor. "Oi. Kirche, come here. Say hello to your sister." A Silver Tabby with a pair of amber eyes came out before going out to Liam. "Say hello to Louise." He said as the Silver Tabby looked at Louise before meowing. "She's saying hello. Say hello back, Louise." Liam smiled as the petite girl just nodded.

"Hello...Kirche." The cat just meowed before reaching to her hair. Seeing it like Cotton Candy.

"Ah-ah-ah, Kirche. That's not Cotton Candy. We really need to maybe...Re-dye your hair into another color. Or not. I think I maybe more comfortable if you have pink hair. Scratch that re-dye part." Liam said before letting the Russian Blue to the ground. "Go downstairs. Maybe Leah's cooking you some Sardine Bites." He said as the two Cats quickly ran downstairs. "Works everytime." He chuckled. "Let's get to your room. Open the door." He gestured as Louise gulped.

She reached out for the knob before turning it, causing the door to open and reveal a white room with a white wooden bed, a white Dresser, a white cupboard and a white closet to store her clothes in. In the room was a woman in her 30s with brown hair and a few speck of blue accents, blue eyes and wore a simple white shirt, a black knee-length skirt, wearing an apron to keep the dusts of her.

"Who's she?" Louise asked.

"That, my sweet imouto. Is Kaa-san." The statement startled her, the woman just turned to her before smiling at her.

"How's your day?" She asked.

"W-Well, mother." The woman chuckled.

"No need to call me mother. Just call me kaa-san." The woman said before taking off the apron.

"Y-Yes, Mo-K-Kaa-san." She bowed as the woman chuckled.

"Oh how would your father say?" The woman asked her son.

"Kinda say that it's quite like Lance-ojii-san." Liam chuckled. "A-Anyways, Kaa-san. I really need to set the Table up. It would be nice for both of you to get to know, since you two never met each other face-to-face." He said before going down the stairs.

"I never believed your brother when he said you have pink hair." The woman chuckled before reaching to the former-Noble's shoulder. "I hope the room...Fits you." The woman said as Louise looked around. White paint with a few Sakura paintings. The first tree that she finally laid down when the three Tankers took her out for a trip to the Hirokashi Castle Park. The four just laid down there before talking about the wonderful things about her new Home.

Louise just looked around before realizing. "A-Ah, I never introduced myself to you." She said. "My names Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." She bowed.

"Your name is the same as this World's Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." She muttered. "And I never had a chance to do so also." The woman said. "My name is Mia Stryfe." She said with a smile. "Happy to have you as a Daughter." She said before pulling Louise into a hug.

"I-I..." Louise was in a loss of words, her mother never draw her into a hug. She only gives her a cold look with the formal 'Rule of Steel'. Her Mother, who adopted her didn't show her that cold look, she does things herself. 'I think I'm going to enjoy my new life.' She thought before returning the hug. Her name wasn't going to be her real name again. Not Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. No that would stain the name of this World's mistress. Her name would be Louise Françoise Le Blanc de Cryo. And so, that would be her name for her current life.

* * *

 **And that's all for the Prologue. Hope this story works well and quite decent. R &R, but no flames. As said before multiple traps have been embedded from the start and flames don't stop us from continuing this story. Critiques are welcomed, but be nice and no Swears are to be written there. It would only represent as a Flame. Although we will be moderating, whether or not some Guest Reviews with some Swears are appropriate...Or not. We're also going to have the World of Tanks elements in here. And again, anyone, who hates it please Alt+F4. Thank you. And we are accepting OCs for the future Chapters.**

* * *

 **1\. Pz IV Ausf. D.(Anglerfish Team)**

 **2\. Panzer 38(t)(Turtle Team)**

 **3\. Type 89B(Duck Team)**

 **4\. M3 Lee(Rabbit Team)**

 **5\. StuG III(Hippo Team)**

 **6\. Tiger(P)(Leopon Team)**

 **7\. Char B1 Bis(Mallard Team)**

 **8\. Type 3 Chi-Ha(Anteater Team)**

 **9\. Given a Hint Either M5 Stuart/M24 Chaffee(Shark Team)**

 **10\. Pz Sfl. IVc(Raccoon Team)[** **Kho'rrah the Raiser of lulz]**

 **11\. M4A3E8 Sherman(Eel Team)[Shinigami of Reapers]**

 **12\. Mystery Panzer(Unknown Team)[Yet to be guessed]**

 **13\. Mystery Light Tank(Unknown Team)[Yet to be guessed]**

 **14\. Empty**

 **15\. Empty**

* * *

 **That's the list. Late submitters will have their Tanks shown in later Chapters. If you think whether the M5 Stuart will appear or the M24 Chaffee. Write it in the Review Section. No Flames again. For the Teams pick from the World of Tanks Section from the Tier 2 till the Tier 5s. Research which Gun is used. How many Crew Members. Otherwise I'll get quite more work to do. Anyways, the Forms in my-**

 **Dan: Ehem.**

 **Our Profile. Anyways, BYE!**


	2. One Year Later

**Hello! And welcome back to The Commander of Zero! I think that the last Chapter was a little short, so I think I got this longer than it should be. Anyways, R &R. We'll be updating other List of the Tanks. As soon as possible.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Girls und Panzer, they belong to Actas. Familiar of Zero belongs to Noboru Yamaguchi and his illustrator, Eiji Usatsuka. World of Tanks belongs to WarGaming. Thank you.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Year Later**

* * *

 **(1 Year Later)**

 **(Louise's Bedroom)**

Louise, who was adopted a year ago was now 16 years old was at her room, which was now given a white interior with a few sakura tree painting, the Dresser was now given a few pink paintings, the cupboard was now replaced by a white desk with a few sakura paintings on it. The Closet was now given a Sakura Tree painting by the right door, on the left was a painting of an M24 Chaffee. You read this right. An M24 Chaffee with a splash of white and blue with a black '0' on the turret. Well that is her dream Tank anyways. She was now wearing a white pajamas with a few sakura trees pictures on it. She was currently sleeping before hearing a knock that caused her to wake up.

"Louise-san!" A voice called out as Louise looked at the door.

"Yeah, Leah?" She asked.

"We're almost going to be late! And it's the first day of school! Hurry up!" The voice wailed as Louise just giggled at her little sister from another Mother.

"Alright! Hold your horses!" She responded.

"C'mon! C'mon! Onee-chan!" Leah yelled in complete excitement. "I hope the school has Tankwondo, I wanna see!"

"Alright!" If you're all wondering why Leah's calling her Onee-chan. It's because she was older by a few months. And Leah's birthday is tomorrow.

"Ooooooooohhhhhh...I can't wait!" She squealed.

"Alright, I'm coming, Leah." As Louise changed to her long-sleeved white buttoned-up shirt with green lines, a black bow along with a short green skirt, a pair of black stockings and a pair of black shoes.

"Hurry up, Onee-chan!" The girl wailed as Louise opened the door, revealing a petite girl with shoulder-length brown hair that was given a few blue accents, a pair of blue eyes and fair skin, she also wore the same uniform as Louise as Louise smiled at her younger sister.

"Done. Let's get going, Leah." Louise said before she took her brown sling bag as her sister got her blue sling bag at her shoulder.

"We're going to have Breakfast first! Onii-chan's making us Breakfast." Leah pouted as Louise giggled at her sister's immaturity.

"Alright then, Leah. Lead the way." Louise said as Leah brighten up and marched towards the Kitchen as Liam, who wore a black shirt, a blue coat with a pair of blue trousers and blue sneakers was having a toast with butter on his mouth.

"Good morning." He tried to greet the two as he flipped a pan of Bacon Strips. A similar guy that looked like Liam was sitting by the table, he wore a black shirt, a grey coat, a pair of navy blue jeans, a pair of black shoes. The only difference between the two was the other's left eye being grey with a darker colored hair.

"Morning." He said with a chilly tone.

"Morning, Lian-nii-chan!" Leah greeted as Louise did the same. Lian just nodded before reading his newspaper.

"Where's mother?" Louise asked.

"She got to go to work early." Liam tried to say as he flipped the Bacon Strips before laying them down by the two plates that were sitting idly by the cupboard's top. He quickly took another bite of his toast before gulping it down his throat. "Important business. Anyways, Leah-chan. Louise-chan." He said before taking out a note before handing it to the two. "A note to be given by your birthday, Leah." He smiled.

"R-Really!?" The brunette girl squealed as Louise looked in with an interested look.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well. It wouldn't be fun if I spoil everything right?" He asked playfully before washing his hands, drying them by the towel before rubbing his two sisters' head.

"Mou, Onii-chan." Leah pouted as Liam laughed.

"You'll never get old if you have that attitude, Leah." Liam laughed as Lian snorted in amusement.

"Eat up. You'll be late." He reminded as the two sisters just smiled before they sat down and looked at their plates before saying.

"Itadakimasu." They said before digging in. The Eldest brother just looked at his navy blue watch before he told the girls.

"You're gonna be late. *Sigh* Guess I'll have to take you in for a ride I guess." He chuckled as the two girls just smiled nervously.

"Ehehe...Gomen, Onii-chan." Leah said nervously.

"Eh. A brother's work is never done." He quoted before taking a key from the Key Hanger. "We're taking the Mitsubishi Lancer. C'mon. Don't wanna be late for the First day of School." He said before walking out of the Kitchen and directly to the Garage. Leah and Louise quickly finished their breakfast before putting the dishes by the sink.

"Bye, Lian-nii-chan." Leah said as Lian just nodded.

"Bye, Lian-san." Again Lian nodded as the two went out before the Garage Door opened as the Blue Mitsubishi Lancer 1998 with a carbon black hood and a large spoiler came out of it as the two sisters went in the back.

"Alright, next stop. Ooarai Girls High School." He said as if the car was a train. "And man, why did Mom and Dad sent me to that school again?" He muttered to himself. "Most embarrassing moment of my life." He muttered before driving the car towards the All Girl School.

* * *

 **(Ooarai Girls High School)**

Several female students were entering the School Gates as Liam stopped the car briefly in front of the Gate. "Arigatou, Onii-chan." Leah said as Liam just smiled.

"Behave yourself, make friends!" He said. "And have a good time!"

"We will!" Leah waved as Liam left. A red Nissan 300ZX Coupe 1990 drove up before parking in front of the School Wall. The Driver being Dusk, who wore a red coat buttoned-up with a pair of crimson red jeans and a pair of red shoes. A girl, who was around 14 years old was sitting next to him. She had short brown hair with a few Red Accents, a pair of red eyes and fair skin, she wore the same uniform, the difference being her black shoes with some red accents.

"Thanks, Nii-san!"

"Hikari...*Sigh* I swear I'll cut your hair if you jump on my bed next thing in the morning." Dusk twitched his eye as Hikari waved it off.

"Don't worry, Nii-san! I'll do it again!" She chirped, making Dusk massage his head.

'Duly note. Don't cut her hair. Just pull her into-NO! She's your sister! No matter what...You have to stay calm.' He thought as Hikari kissed his cheek before leaving. "*Sigh* She's one unpredictable sister." He commented before rolling his eyes and drove off. With that, another Car drove by. GOD DAMMIT! HOW MANY CARS ARE THERE!? *Sigh* Anyways, a Yellow 1990 Acura Integra came in as Shinichi in a yellow coat and a pair of tan trousers with messy hair and a pair of dull gold sneakers was sitting in there with a twitching eye as two 15 year old girls. Fully identical if it wasn't for their hair color came out.

"Thanks, nii-san." The Dull-Golden Haired Girl bowed as the other bright Golden Haired Girl just skipped along.

"Please, tell your sister to behave." Shinichi sighed as he checked by the mirror. "I swear. I'll get white hairs early, because of your carefree twin, Ran."

"Don't worry, nii-san. I'll take care of her." Ran said, her brown eyes looking at her brother in pity. "Guess, you'll be-"

"Tanking. Yeah. Got another match. I'll tell you all about it later." Shinichi let out a smile as Ran smiled back.

"Anyways, good luck on the match." Ran said before going towards the Gate.

"Yeah, good luck in getting good grades!" Shinichi shouted before driving off.

* * *

 **(Classroom)**

It was already Lunch Time as the five Siblings were surprisingly in the same class **(Due to the Lazy Ass Writer, who didn't want to do multiple scenes.)** Leah was currently taking out some of her books as she sighed. "It's going to be alright." She reassured herself as she saw other students. All female. After all it is an All Girl School. She saw a hazel brown hair with a pair of brown eyes. She looked kinda worried as Leah walked up to her. "Hey." She greeted as the girl looked at Leah. Before processing it and kinda got startled.

"Kyah!" She quickly backed away before nearly falling if Leah didn't grabbed her hand in time.

"Uh...Gomenasai. Shouldn't have startled you." Leah apologized. "Ano...Are you Miho Nishizumi?" She asked.

"Uhhh...Yeah. I am." The girl, Miho nodded.

"Sorry about that. My name is-" Miho interrupted.

"Leah Cryo. Birthday tomorrow. The sister of Liam and Lian Cryo of the Cryo Crisis Platoon Clan." She said.

"Uhhh...You can say that. I never thought that you would recognize me." Leah said sheepishly as Louise got to her and Miho.

"Oh Leah. A-re? Who's this?" The Older sister asked.

"Ah. Louise-nee-chan! This is Miho. Miho. This is my older sister, Louise." Leah introduced.

"A-Ah...Nice to meet you." Miho bowed.

"Nice to meet you too." Louise said with a smile.

"Hey Girls!" A Voice shouted as the three looked at the source to find a pair of girls, one had shoulder-length light brown hair with a pair of brown eyes. The other had black hair with a pair of drowsy-looking black eyes. Leah and Miho processed the greeting before getting startled.

"U-Uh...Us?" Leah asked as Louise just sighed at her little sister.

"Yeah. Sorry about Saori-san." The black haired girl apologized.

"Ah...No problem." Leah waved off. "We weren't paying attention."

"But, I kinda called out too loud..." The Brunette, Saori laughed nervously.

"Wanna come and join us in lunch?" The Black Haired girl asked.

"With us?" Leah asked as the two nodded.

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

The Girls were now at the Cafeteria as the Black Haired girl said. "We wanted to have a conversation with you."

"Oh you did?" Miho asked as Leah was kinda looking in concern.

"You always being a scatterbrain is funny!" Saori said before looking at Leah. "And to finally meet the sister of the famous Tank Commander is a real honor."

"R-Really?" Leah asked timidly.

"'F-Funny', huh?" Miho asked before the two nodded.

"Oh by the way, I'm-" Saori was quickly interrupted by Miho.

"Takebe Saori-san. Birthday in June 22nd." Miho said before looking at the sleepy-girl. "Isuzu Hana-san. Birthday in December 16th." Before turning to Louise. "Louise Françoise Le Blanc de Cryo. Birthday in August 6th. Adopted Daughter of the infamous Lorraine 40 t Commander, Mia Stryfe."

"Oh you even know our birthdays?" Saori looked in disbelief, Miho just nodded.

"I memorized all the birthdays on the class roster so that I can become friends with anyone anytime." Miho explained.

"You're really funny, Nishizumi-san." Saori said before looking at Leah, who was quite nervous. "And it's nice to meet you, Cryo-san. Anyways, can we call you by your first names?" She asked as Leah and Miho just looked in confusion.

"Like. Leah and Miho." The two just nodded.

"That'd be great!" The two smiled.

"Here's your Mackerel meal." Miho quickly spun before nearly falling if it wasn't for Saori, Isuzu and Leah's quick thinking to grab her.

* * *

 **(At a Table)**

The five were sitting on a table as they ate their lunch. "Glad that we could be friends." Miho smiled. "I came alone to Oorai, you know."

"Ah I see." Saori said before looking at Leah. "Leah, how did you get here?" She asked as Leah just looked in fright.

"A-Ah..."

"And who's car were you going with?" Saori asked.

"A-Ahh...Ehehehe...My Onii-chan's car." She smiled nervously.

"Y-You're saying that your brother dropped you-!" Leah quickly closed her mouth.

"Shhhh...I don't want anyone go near me just because of my Brother's reputation." She quickly silenced as Saori just nodded.

"But, your brother dropped you off!" She whisper-screamed.

"Yeah..." Leah just gave a sigh. "I think I'm making my Onii-chan's life harder." She pondered.

"How?" That statement gave Leah glassy eyes as Saori just looked in concern. "A-Anyways, focus on your food, it's better to not let it get cold." Leah quickly realized it.

"Oh yeah!" Leah quickly dug in as Louise just sighed at her half-sister.

* * *

 **(Wargaming Clan War[Dead Rail Map])**

 **Present Platoon:**

 **1\. T-100 LT(Light Tank)**

 **2\. M-60(Medium Tank)**

 **3\. T-62A(Medium Tank)**

 **4\. Panther Prototype A(Medium Tank)**

 **5\. Tiger II(Heavy Tank)**

 **6.** **Rheinmetall Panzerwagen(Light Tank)**

 **7\. STB-1(Light Tank)**

 **8\. WZ-132-1(Light Tank)**

 **9\. M26 Pershing(Medium Tank)**

 **10\. Grille 15(Tank Destroyer)**

 **11\. FV215b(Tank Destroyer)**

 **12\. T92 HMC(Artillery)**

 **13\. SU-14-1(Artillery)**

 **14\. M40(Artillery)**

 **15\. Bat.-** **Châtillon 25 t(Light Tank)**

The trio were at their T-100 LT before drinking a glass of beer. "Damn, forgot how strong these can get." Liam commented as the two Tankers snickered.

"It's been a LONG time, since we used our T-100 LT. Hope the Machinery works well." Shinichi said.

"Uh-huh. It's our baby. Dusk turn the music on in 3. 2. 1. Play it!" Liam shouted as Dusk hit the Speakers a hit of music.

 **(Insert: World of Tanks: Roll Out - JT Machinima)**

 **"LET'S ROLL OUT!"** A loud voice shouted as the Tanks drove out.

"TDs, form protective barriers for our Artillery, Heavies get to the Flag, us Light and Medium Tanks will take care of the Artilleries. Arties...Cover us!"

"Roger."

"Affirmative."

"Got it."

"Roger Dodger."

"An Affirm."

"Positive." The Tankers radioed as the T-100 LT was being followed by an M-60, a T-62, a Panther Prototype A, a Tiger II or a King Tiger moved besides them as a Rheinmetall Panzerwagen, STB-1, WZ-123-1 speeding up with them as the Medium and Heavies gave out a hand gesture before going towards the Flag. At the rear were the Grille 15, FV215b, T92 HMC, SU-14-1, M40 that were camping.

"Alright." Liam looked around before seeing they were being followed by the Rheinmetall Panzerwagen, STB-1, M26 Pershing, WZ-132-1 and Bat.-Châtillon 25 t. "Divide into two groups. Rheinmetall Panzerwagen, STB-1. With me. We're going to the left. The rest of you to the right." He strategized as the LT Commanders gave a thumbs up before going to their separate Directions.

* * *

 **(Class)**

"I kinda wanted to ask you two something." Saori said as the four, Louise going to her three cousins to see how they're doing.

"A-Ask us?!" Leah nearly yelled as Saori nodded.

"I'm kinda in a weird and strange situation." Saori started.

"...How weird?" Leah asked.

"Really weird. I must be so charming." Saori whispered.

"That again?" Hana asked.

"Again?" Miho asked as Saori nodded.

"So many guys have been hitting on me lately." Saori murmured. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Many guys?" Leah and Miho asked with their heads tilting.

"You see, they're from the neighborhood." Saori sighed. "They always say 'hi', wave 'hi', they always say that everytime I go out. From everyone's look, it was only polite for them. But to me and other girls, it was quite obvious that they're in love with me." She huffed.

"Yeah yeah." Isuzu nodded.

"Takebe-san, I think it's because you're very sociable and cheerful." Miho deducted.

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious! You're very sociable and cheerful! No wonder many guys are trying to hit you!" Leah added.

"I think it's great that you get along with everyone so easily." Miho added. "You know..."

"You know what?" Leah asked.

"I was kinda happy that you and Takebe-san talked to me today!" She smiled. "I knew right away that you two would make great friends!"

"You're just as wonderful, Nishizumi-san." Isuzu said.

"What? I'm not! I'm not at all!" She cried out.

"You are." Leah said. "You're just as wonderful, Miho-san!"

"N-No!" Miho denied. "Isuzu-san, you look amazingly calm and strong-willed! Leah-san, you look very kind, gentle and friendly! You two act very mature too." She said. "I admire you two." Isuzu quickly looked in shame as Leah just winced.

"Actually, I'm not really that kind. I'm not really mature too." Leah sighed. "I think it's because of the public that I couldn't even become myself." She added. "Maybe that's the reason why no one wants to befriend me and because of that, I had to be with my family, I waste more time with them than any of my friends."

"And I'm far too stiff and formal. Everyone told me that."

"Do they?" The two asked.

"Where I used to school, everyone yelled at me that I was unreliable in any tasks that I was given with." Isuzu explained.

"I don't really see you being unreliable." Leah tilted her head.

"But, I was really unreliable, I was wondering how I could be more like you two." Isuzu said. "Or is it because of my passion with flower arrangements that I'm unreliable?"

"That's amazing! I always wanted to give it a try!" Miho said.

"My brothers and older cousins also told me to do it with my cousins, but...Ehehehe." Leah chuckled nervously. "Everything didn't go as plan." Leah remembered the time that she and her female cousins with Louise tried to arrange their flowers, but kinda failed epically, because Hikari and Rin kinda get into a fight and they all got quite messy. Miho just giggled.

"Thank you for becoming my friends." She smiled.

"No, thank you." Isuzu denied as three girls came into the room. The two of them were taller than the middle one, the first girl had brown hair that was put into a ponytail with a pair of brown eyes. The second tall girl had black hair, a pair of stern black eyes with a pair of glasses. The last was a petite girl with reddish brown hair that was tied into a pair of ponytails and red brown eyes. The Petite girl just ate a bar of chocolate before giving it to the girl with glasses.

"The President?"

"What's she doing here?"

"Why's the School Council here?"

"Is there something wrong?" The Students murmured among themselves. The Girl with glasses gave the middle girl a gesture before she called out.

"What's up, Nishizumi-chan!?" She asked with a yell.

"E-Eh?" Leah got out with confusion. "Miho-san...What is she talking about?" Leah whispered.

"I-I don't know." Miho got out before she was surrounded by the three.

* * *

 **(Later)**

Leah was sitting on her desk. Miho was out of the Class, the School Council talking to her outside. "Ne, Saori-san, what does the School Council want with her?" Leah asked.

"I don't know. I don't think she has done something wrong." Saori said as Leah just sighed.

"I just hope she's alright." Leah said as Miho got in the class and had a blank look on her face.

"Let's look at the problem." The Teacher said. "Nishizumi-san?" The Teacher called.

"Miho." Saori whispered as Miho snapped out of her blank state.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?" The Teacher asked as Miho nodded before getting up. "You better go to the infirmary then."

"T-Teacher! I think I got an upset stomach!" Saori lied.

"Me too." Isuzu said.

"I think I have a sick stomach from my food." Leah followed before following the three to the Infirmary. Louise, Hikari, Rin and Ran just looked in concern at their cousin before paying attention back to their class.

* * *

 **(Infirmary)**

The four girls were now in their own medical beds. "Poor girls, hope you rest well." The nurse said before the nurse left.

"Hey. What happened?" Leah asked as she peeked out of her blanket.

"Yeah. What did the School Council say?" Saori asked.

"We could bring you your bag if you want to go home." Isuzu added.

"No. You don't need to. She just asked me to pick Tankwondo as my elective."

"Oh that traditional Girl Martial Arts?" Saori asked.

"Yeah. They said it would come back this year." Leah just squealed at the info.

"I always wanted to join that!" She squealed. "My brother said that he went to this School with my brothers! But...Ehehehe. He and his cousins were the only boys there and were pointed as perverts. Well all except for my brother, Lian." She giggled.

"I heard of him. The absolute opposite of your brother, Liam. They say." Isuzu said. "Many girls tried to hit on him, but he didn't accept any one of them."

"Mhm. Lian never got someone to love eventually." Leah sighed. "Just hope he got someone to love. But that doesn't matter for now. How come they ask you privately?"

"Well...It's because my family has operated Tanks for Generations." Miho sighed as the three girls gasped in awe. "But I only had bad memories of tanks."

"I see." Isuzu said in realization.

"Well, don't force yourself if you don't want to." Leah added.

"If you want to choose something other than Tankwondo, we'll come along with you." Saori said. "Most High School Girls don't practice Tankwondo these days anyways!"

"Yeah! If you don't count me in." Leah murmured as the other girls looked at her. "I was kinda thinking about joining, seeing how my brothers want to. But, friends come first on my books!"

"Thanks." Miho smiled as the girls heard a bell ringing. "Classes are finished."

"Yeah. It's alright though, it's only the first day. We'll catch up." Leah waved off as the Speaker went to life. "What's that sound?"

 **"Attention All Students! Assemble at the Gym!"** The Speaker blared out.

"Eh?" The four girls asked.

* * *

 **(Gym)**

Hundreds of Girls...Yes. You heard me. Hundreds of Girls, no I guess not Hundreds, well around a hundred at least. Anyways! The four girls were sitting by a row. "What are we doing here anyways?" Saori asked.

"We don't know what the Student Council is up to." Isuzu said.

"Are they that mysterious?" Leah asked as the Black-Haired nodded.

"We never know what they're up to." Isuzu answered.

"I wonder if it's about Tankwondo...I wonder how Onii-chan's going."

* * *

 **(With Liam)**

"Achoo! Was that the feeling if someone is talking about you?" Liam asked as he looked around and spotted an Arty, the G.W. E 100 Artillery. "Oi! Shinichi! Arty! Left side! Around our...11 o'clock!" The Gunner just nodded before turning the Turret before spotting the German SPG before aiming at the Tracks.

"Firing HE!" He shouted before disabling the SPG from moving. "Reloading!"

"Dusk! Move in! Don't go through the front! Flank it!" Liam ordered as the Driver acknowledged it before driving to the SPG's flank as Shinichi aimed the Turret at the back of the SPG.

"Slow down! The Shot's spreading! Can't take a Clear shot!" Shinichi yelled as Dusk briefly stopped the SPG got its Tracks fixed as it tried rotating towards the Light Tank. "Shit! Firing!" He quickly fired an APCR at the front part as the front armor quickly ricochet of the front armor as the T-100LT Crew just paled. "Step on it!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" He quickly stepped on it. "Load in another Shell!"

"I'm trying!" Shinichi shouted as he took out an HE shell and loaded it in.

"DO IT FASTER!" Dusk barked as the SPG missed a shell, missing the Light Tank by a few inch that exploded and shook the ground. "Dammit! Almost got hit!"

"Aiming!" The Turret rotated towards the SPG before taking aim at the rear. "Fire!" The Shell was fired before exploding by the rear of the Artillery. "Dammit! APCR Shell!"

"We're losing our touch here!" Liam shouted before looking at the SPG, still reloading. "Fire the APCR by the tracks!"

"Roger! Hope I don't miss." Shinichi muttered as he took another aim at the tracks. "FIRE!" He quickly fired a Shell as it penetrated through the tracks. "Gotcha!" The SPG fired another shell as it missed the Light Tank yet again. But unlike the previous shot, the Splash Damage damaged the Tracks, causing the Light Tank to stop. "Damn it!"

"Our Tracks fucked! Shinichi! Fire the Engine!" Liam ordered.

"I don't know where that is!" Shinichi exclaimed.

"Fire the lower below of the SPG!" Liam shouted as the Gunner/Loader quickly loaded another APCR before taking aim and fired the shell at the hull, causing the Engine of the Artillery to smoke before exploding, the Arty was still intact, but was far from capable from firing another Shell. "High Five!"

"Oh-yeah!" Shinichi high-fived Liam. "We're good!"

"Yeah. Let's see." Liam quickly opened the App. They were losing two Light Tanks, one Arty, the TDs were charging up, the last Arties were now moving to another location, Heavy of the group was now charging into the battle zone. The Mediums are still intact and running. The Opponents were losing their only Artillery, a TD, two Medium Tanks and three Heavies. Twelve vs Eight. But the downside? Their Mediums, Lights, TDs were damaged badly, their Engines were smoking, their Tracks were almost at their limits, cannons were hit, their Commander, Gunners or Loaders were injured, while their opponents had their Armor damaged lightly, no Crews were injured, some modules were above average. "I'll fix the Tracks!" He shouted before taking the toolbox and got out. "Watch out for any Tanks!"

"Roger." Shinichi nodded before loading another HE Shell. "How's the Engine?" He asked the Driver.

"Let's see. A little damaged, but we're still good." Dusk gave a thumbs up.

"Good to know." Shinichi nodded before looking through the periscope and scouted the area. "No Tanks in sight...Yet."

"Good. I'm almost finished with the Tracks." Liam informed before placing the two broken tracks together. "We're clear! Going up!"

"Roger." Dusk acknowledged before driving again.

"So, we're having advantages in number." Shinichi said as he looked at his phone. "But, we're losing the Stats."

"Basically yes. We have a chance to lose this battle." He winced. "Arty. You there?"

 _"T92 HMC here. We lost SU-14-1. M40's still going, but their tracks are badly damaged. They're trying to at least patch it up."_

"Mind if you do some sniping?" Liam requested.

 _"Our Guns loaded. Co-ordinates?"_

"We got a Tank Destroyer by the name of Object 263 by the bush in co-ordinates...Shit! Our Radar's hit! Right side of the map. Hills."

 _"We got sight of the hills. Our drone's scouting!"_

"We got the TD on the first Bush by the back!"

 _"The Bush by the back?"_

"Affirm! It's trying to camp up. Stationary. Fire it."

 _"Will do!"_ The Arty's Radio Operator radioed. _"Impact in three! Two! One! Now!"_ A huge explosion occurred by Object 263 merely missing them by a few metres. The TD was now flipped over.

"Hit Confirmed! TD's incapacitated! Move on!"

 _"Roger!"_

"Damn, today's Match is a tough one."

"You got that one right." Dusk got out with a hearty laugh.

"Our match's far from over." Shinichi said before looking at the Ammorack. "Guys...We got a problem."

"What is it?" Liam asked as he went to the Gunner's position.

"Ammorack's hit. We're lucky it didn't blow us up." Shinichi grimaced.

"Darn it. I'll check it out and I'll see if I can repair it." Liam said before getting out of the Light Tank again and checked the Ammorack. "It's damaged partially. I can fix it. Give me at least two minutes."

"We don't have two minutes." Shinichi grimaced as Liam raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Enemy has a Type 5 Heavy! It's moving straight at us!" Shinichi reported as a Type 5 Japanese Heavy Tank came out of a cluster bushes.

"Oh shit! Dusk! Drive! Step on it! Flatten it!" Liam shouted before he quickly climbed up the Tank's turret and got in to the tank. The Type 5 Heavy quickly shot an HE shell right at the T-100 LT's front armor, miraculously ricocheting it, due to the angle. "Shinichi!"

"We're down to 6 HEATs! 10 APCRs! 7 HEs! Firing HEAT!" He quickly fired an HEAT Shell that gave the Heavy Japanese Tank a dent from the explosion. "We didn't penetrate it!"

"Dusk! Reverse!" Liam ordered as the Driver quickly went backwards as it reached a stone, the Heavy Tank shot an HE Shell that exploded a chunk of rocks from a boulder.

"HEAT again! Dusk! Forward!" Shinichi ordered as the tank went forth for abit as the cannon could aim itself as Shinichi fired an HEAT Shell at the turret. Damaging it's turret. "Welp. At least we damaged it..." Shinichi said blankly.

"...We're screwed aren't we?" Liam asked.

"Yep." Dusk nodded.

"Reverse!" Liam shouted as the Heavy Type 5 fired another miss. "All TDs. We got a package on our back!"

 _"Wtf did you do?"_

 _"What's the situation?"_

 _"Something interesting?"_

"We're having a Type 5 chasing us!" Liam yelled at the Radio.

 _"A Type 5?"_

 _"Wtf. What did you do to piss it off?"_

 _"The T-5 and the Captain are enemies."_

"Fuck! I'm just informing you that you TDs go to one place and go into a formation and fucking hurry!" Liam yelled before the Type 5 fired an HE Shell, the Russian Light Tank dodged it by a few metres, but that didn't stop the shrapnel to embed themselves at the tracks. "Fuck! Almost got fucked!"

"I ain't gay, Type 5!" Dusk shouted.

"Aiming. Fire!" Shinichi fired another HEAT Shell that merely scratched the Type 5's turret. "Loading APCR!"

"Load it faster!"

"This is as fast as I can! Be patient!" Shinichi yelled before loading the Shell as he aimed it and fired the Shell. The Shell bounced off as Shinichi loaded in an HEAT.

 **Commentator #1: And as you can see people, the Leader of the Crisis Platoon Clan is in trouble with a Type 5 Heavy Japanese Tank, due to the amount of armor it has, The T-100 LT isn't going to waste their ammo on the steel beast.**

 **Commentator #2: That's right, Edward. The armor on the Steel Beast is quite thick. Only Tank Destroyers or Artilleries are going to penetrate through that piece of art.**

 **Commentator #1: You got that one right, Albert. The Cannon on the Steel Beast is a 15cm 41st Year Type Cannon. The whole Armor of it is at least capable to withstand a 150mm Shell. And the fact that the Armor is the weakest in the hull, any 150mm Shell can penetrate it. But seeing that the T-100 LT is only equipped with a 100mm T-100 Cannon, the Tank's not gonna take a chance.**

"Alright, boys." Liam started as he took out his radio. "You see me?" He asked.

 _"I see you. Boys, here it comes."_ The TD Radio Operator radioed.

"How many left?"

 _"The Type 5. Arties took care of the rest with the Mediums and Light Tanks."_ The American TD Operator radioed.

"Right. We're in the Danger Zone!"

 _"See you!"_

 _"Sights affirm!"_

 _"We got eyes on ya."_

 _"Ready in the barrage!"_

"Dusk. Steady. Steady." The Type 5 was readying another Shell before shooting the T-100 LT's rear. Causing it to be set on fire. "Crap! Keep going! We're putting out the fire!" He quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher before blasting the engine with it. The Fire cleared off as Liam quickly looked at the damage. "We're going to be fine! Right!"

"Roger!" He quickly skidded along the road before swerving to the right. The Grille 15, FV215b, T92HMC, M40 were stationed as the Russian Light Tank fired an HEAT Shell at the Type 5's Tracks as the Beast stopped, due to its damaged tracks.

"Fire!" The Arties and TDs quickly fired their shells as the Type 5 was quickly knocked out of battle. "Battle finished!"

Like always, the bell blared out to tell the Tankers that the Game's ended. The Tankers quickly pulled out their Phones before texting.

"Danger_Cryo: Gg."

"Furious_Doge: LOL Shoulda seen dat comin XD!"

"*Cat_Ratted out*: HAHALOLOL! Get rekt. XD"

"XxMissileRackedxX: Lol."

"Tai74: Lol. I'm Japanese."

"Danger_Cryo: Same. XD"

* * *

 **(Gym)**

Leah just saw the battle of her Brother as she looked in awe at her brother's strategy and teamwork. "Wow..."

"As you can see. Tankwondo isn't practiced by girls anymore. Boys started learning and began playing in the Tournaments." The Black Haired girl with glasses said. "Tankwondo, the Old Martial Arts that was only used by girls are now being used by boys also. The T-100LT Russian Tank that you saw was the former Team of Oorai Girl High School. The only Male Team and the only four males from the whole School that has ever been recorded by this school's history, now leading the Crisis Platoon Clan. So, we can soon become dependable, kind, wealthy woman. Let's learn Tankwondo together."

* * *

 **(Later)**

 **(Leah's Bedroom)**

Leah's bedroom was just a plain blue room with the painting of the Russian, T-46, T-28, BT-7 Art and the famous, KV-1S. On the other hand, was the British Tank, Valentine, USA Tank, M4 Sherman, the Chinese Tank, Type 2597 Chi-Ha and the German Tank, Hetzer. The Room was filled with a bookshelf for her books and a bookshelf for her LEgo Tanks that her Brother gave her. Starting from the American T1 Cunningham, M2 Light Tank, M3 Stuart, M5 Stuart and the M24 Chaffee along with Leichttraktor, Pz. II, Pz. III.E, Pz. IV.A, Pz. IV.D, Pz. IV.H and the Maus. "Mou...What should I do?" She asked herself before a knock came knocking.

"Leah? You alright?" Her Brother's voice asked from the door.

"Mou...Yeah..." Leah said.

"If you have a problem tell me. Louise said that you have a problem with your lunch." Liam replied.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you, Onii-chan." Leah sighed as Liam opened the door.

"About what?" He asked.

"Is it better if I join Tankwondo or...I don't." Leah asked hesitantly, her eyes became glassy.

"Well, it's not my decision, it's yours, Kaa-san asked you whether or not you wanted to join. She didn't told you to really join it." Liam answered before he gave her a soft gesture to her face. "If you don't want to, it's alright by me." Liam sighed.

"B-But, if I want to join then...There won't be a Tank for me." She sobbed. "And I'd be a fool of myself."

"Leah-chan." Liam started before wiping a tear off her face. "If you want to join in late." He continued before taking out the note he gave her. "There is always...ALWAYS. A Tank that's waiting for you." He said before opening it and handed it to her. "It was supposed to be a Surprise. But...I think you deserve to know it early."

"T-This is-" She gasped at the note.

"Your Birthday Gift and..." He looked at the time, 12:00. "Happy Birthday. And note that I'm always a sneaker hider, so I gave you just the right Hints to find the Tank that I assigned to you. Hope that...You and your cousins may find it really useful and well fit perfectly." Liam chuckled. "So, Birthday Girl. Happy Hunting." He smiled as he tugged her in to sleep. "But, for now." He quickly took out the blanket then made her comfortable. "Sleep tight." He gave her a kiss by the forehead before going through the door and flicked the lights off. He looked back before closing the door.

* * *

 **(Tomorrow)**

Leah was walking with Louise to school as she just sighed. "Onee-chan?" She asked.

"Yeah, Leah?" Louise asked as she looked at her pair of pink glasses.

"Have you decided your election?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, Tankwondo." Louise simply answered before cleaning her glasses with a piece of cloth.

"Do you mind...If I don't join you?" Leah asked.

"What are you talking about?" Louise asked her Half-sister.

"W-Well, my friend was quite upset with Tankwondo." Leah sighed.

"Is that so?" Louise asked. "Well, it's better if you help her."

"Yeah...What did Hikari, Rin and Ran-san picked?"

"Tankwondo!" A cheerful chirp came in as Leah turned to see Hikari tackling at her.

"Kyah!" She quickly fell down as Hikari looked at Leah.

"Hey, Leah!" She chirped.

"I knew I should've brought two leashes." Ran sighed as she handled her Twin with a leash around her waist.

"Let me go, sis! I want to tackle Leah-san!" Rin shouted as Louise sweatdropped at her Half-cousin.

"Yeah. Look at the time!" She nearly yelled as she looked at her watch. "It's 7:56!"

"EH!?" The girls except Ran shouted.

"We're gonna be late for our second day~!" Hikari whined as the girls rushed.

* * *

 **(Danger_Cryo Hangar)**

Liam, Lian, Dusk and Shinichi were cleaning the T26E4 SuperPershing. "So, we're using this old gun?"

"Uh-huh." Dusk nodded.

"Then why the heck are we cleaning it!?" Liam yelled.

"Well, we're going to look as nifty as we possibly can!" Dusk cheered.

"We're cleaning the fucking Track. The Whole part of the Tank isn't even clean." Liam pointed out as the whole Tank was covered in rust.

"The Rusts are the symbols of our battles." Dusk said.

"Dents and burns are the Scars! Rusts are no good at that." Shinichi said as Lian snorted.

"Welp, more work!" Dusk shouted as the rest of the Danger_Cryo Crew facepalmed at his sometimes Happy Personality.

"I can't understand why he has a partial happy and partially serious Personality." Shinichi shook his head in disappointment.

"He's not the only one, the other ones a complete cold guy with no emotion." Liam chuckled nervously as Lian threw a pebble at him. "Itai!"

"Urusei..." His twin snorted before he continued cleaning.

"Gotta remember to put on my beret."

"Beret's ain't gonna defend you by the face."

"...Good point." Liam said as he looked at a picture. "*Sigh* Good times. Remember the time that we got literally sniped by that Pz,Sfl. IVc?"

"Oh yeah."

"Definitely left a mark."

"Hmph." The others sides Lian chuckled.

"Sad we can't remember the crew's names." He sighed at the total platoon he and his team joined in the Oorai Girl High School. Being the only boys weren't always that bad...If you had a Whole Platoon to lead without that, it would possibly mean hell. "Just hope that the Girls, who find those...Know that the Cannon is illegal."

"The 8.8cm Flak Cannon?" Shinichi asked.

"Yep. Seriously. The Tank can be used as an Arty. Who could've known?" He shrugged.

"Yeah. TD into TD and Arty. Damn effective."

"Splash Damage Tank Destroyer." Shinichi sighed.

* * *

 **(Class)**

Leah was sitting on Miho's table as she, Miho, Saori and Isuzu were looking at their election paper. Miho was merely looking depressed. "Sorry." She apologized, she signed up for another elective as the three girls looked in concern. "I just can't. I came here, because there was no Tankwondo!" She sobbed.

"Well...It's okay really." Leah said as she crossed Tankwondo and picked the same Elective. "I was kinda wondering if I shouldn't join Tankwondo."

"Mhm." The two others followed.

"W-Wait, you guys!" Miho stuttered.

"It's alright! My bros been giving me rides with his Tanks. It's really fun, but that's not always the thing." Leah smiled.

"Making a friend is the last thing I want to do." Isuzu said.

"And we rather not have you recall some bad memories." Saori added.

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

The girls were sitting together as they were eating their food. Many girls were whispering and talked about Tankwondo. Some even trying to say that they're going to try and find the Danger_Cryo's Tank that was left there. "*Sigh* Onii-chan's not gonna like it." Leah sighed as she opened the note.

"What is that?"

"A note for my birthday. It was kinda for me and my siblings...But I don't think I'm going to get it." Leah sighed.

"Well, just hope that your siblings get it first." Saori said. The speaker went to life as it blared out.

 **"Class 2A! Nishizumi Miho! Please report to the Student's Council Immediately!"**

"E-EH!?" The girls cried out. Oh this is going to be hard for them.

* * *

 **(With Liam)**

"...Why do I feel that Leah's facing something about politics and stuff?" Liam asked as he looked around, the other Tanks and Panzers were roaring with their engines as they looked at the timer. 00:42. "GAH! It's still long!" He wailed.

"Urusei..." Lian merely scolded his twin.

"Yeah yeah, Lian. I really hate it when you say that." Liam responded.

"Hmph." His twin snorted before the Gunner loaded in an HEAT Shell.

"Shell loaded. Dusk. Engine check!"

"Engine's on. Up and running. 100% efficiency!"

"You heard him, we're so gonna kick some ass!" Liam yelled as the Timer blared off as the Tanks and Panzers rolled out.

* * *

 **(Student Council's Office)**

The girls were at the Office as they were merely protesting at the Council. Miho being a victim of having experience with Tank, due to her involvement in family matters. "You can't do that!"

"That's dirty work!"

Miho just looked in concern. Her friends were defending her even when they wanted to join Tankwondo. Her heart started beating, the sounds of tracks rolling out into the battlefield. The sound of the moving turret. The voice to load in a shell. The sound of the shell being loaded up. The order to fire. That's it, the sound of the Cannon firing a shell out cut her final string not to join Tankwondo. "I'll do it!" She yelled as the other girls just looked in disbelief.

"M-Miho-san." Leah got out.

"It's alright if you don't want to-"

"I'll do it." She said in absolute resolution, the President smugly smiled.

"See? It wasn't that hard." She said as the three girls looked at the Panzer girl in concern.

"Miho-san, you don't have to."

"I-I have the feeling that I have to, Leah-san." Miho said as she turned to the girl. "I'll be fine." She assured.

* * *

 **(Courtyard)**

The girls were outside with 42 girls. Each different in their own ways. "42 Girls in total. Not as much, but it'll have to do." The President said as she led the Girls towards the Tank Hangar. She opened the old, mossed door as it creeked. The creek sounded it was older than 3 years. With that, they went in to find a rusty old Panzer. The Panzer was all rusted from the turret to the broken out tracks. The pieces of metal clipping out of their places. The old This is the Panzer. Kpfw. IV Ausf. D, manned with the 7.5mm KwK 37 Gun. The Girls started murmuring as Leah and Miho stepped up towards the rusted Beast.

"The Armor and Wheels looked alright." Miho started.

"Mm, Short Barrel. The Nazi symbol. Rusty. This is the...Panzer. IV.D." Leah muttered.

"Alright, girls. The Instructor will be coming tomorrow!" The President stated.

"With only one Tank!?"

"This is only one of them." She waved off. "There are more of them around here!" She stated confidently. Leah just remembered about the note, the Treasure Map. She remembered the time, when her brother hid her Birthday Presents around the house. Now, that she's older, he must've been wondering on how to get the surprise to be hidden well...In a Forest.

* * *

 **(Forest)**

Leah, Hikari, Rin, Ran and Louise were looking around as Leah read the notes. "In front of a bridge with red beams. There is a valley. Not low or high it is hidden. Not by the open or somewhere closed. It's left somewhere in between, it'll do. Sometimes I never get the concept Onii-chan uses to make this note." Leah scratched her head as the group stopped at a valley with a bridge with rusty red beams with an old wooden bridge. Below it...Was a Valley. "W-Well, this place seems to match the description." Leah said as she looked. "But, not in the open or closed...Is it by the walls of the valley?" Leah wondered.

"I think so." Ran said as she pointed towards a ramp going downwards. "I think that's the place that we're supposed to go."

"E-Eh!? D-Down there?" Leah asked with fear as Ran nodded.

"Nii-san usually hides something by a slope." Ran said as she began walking down the slope. "Let's just get going."

"H-Hai." The group quickly went down as Leah continued. "If you find the slope. It isn't visible with plain eyesight. But if you use your Imagination. You'll find it, crystal clear." Crystal Clear. Use her imagination? The group went to the bottom of the valley, a crystal clear river decorated it.

"Liam always takes the Hardest way to hide things." Louise noted as she looked around. "What does it say?"

"Well let's see...N-Nothing." She sighed as the wind picked up as the girls braced, the note flew away as Leah yelled. "T-The note!"

"After it!" The others yelled before chasing it down. The note fell into a puddle of water as Leah sighed.

"Mou...The note's wet." She said before picking it up and felt an odd feeling. "Wait...This isn't paper." She said before trying to crumple it. "I-It's aluminum!"

"E-EH!?" The others gawked.

"B-But it felt like paper bef-Wait! There's more. Ah. I've see you dropped this note by the Crystal Clear Water. Great! I was kinda worrying that you won't drop it. Anyways, the Birthday present you always wanted isn't by the river or the forest. Take a few steps from the Bridge and find a boulder. You should've known this trick I and your cousins are using." She read as she looked up. "W-Well...We're going up again." She sighed before the group walked up the slope again. Before spotting a mossy boulder that looked quite suspicious. "A Boulder. What is Onii-chan trying to say!?" She cried out as Rin just shrugged before going up to it.

"I don't know, but surely it sounds like a prank." She said before trying to let the boulder hold her up...That was before she fell down. "ITAI!"

"What is it, Rin-chan?" Hikari asked as she looked at the boulder. "A-re? You made a dent by it! Are you that fat?"

"C-Chiigan! I'm not that fat! I've been at least running for a few miles each day!" Everyone looked at her with a deadpanned look. "W-Well...I may have run for a few miles each two days." She said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Wait a minute. This isn't made of rock." Hikari said as she placed her hands on it. "It's paper!"

"Eh?" Everyone tilted their heads before Leah went up to it and touched the base of it.

"It isn't a boulder! It's a-!" She quickly threw the fake Boulder to reveal a rusty white and blue M24 Chaffee with a pair of speakers, a faint Aqua Cryolophosaurus Skull on the turret. "TANK!"

"S-Sugoi!" Rin shouted in awe.

"I-I...Never thought that this plain paper mache would camoflague a tank." Ran said in awe.

"T-This is...An M24 Chaffee!" Louise gasped as Leah squealed.

"Just like what we wanted, Louise-nee-chan!" Leah squealed before looking at the USA Light Tank. The 75 mm Gun M17 was sticking out of the turret, the cannon itself was a little rusted, but other than that. It was still intact. Leah climbed the Tank before going in it. She inspected the interior. Dusty. Check. Usable. Check. Transmissions. Well, it was having quite an error, but work nonetheless. The Engine was still unstained. The Ammorack was filled with a few rusty HE Shells and last, but not least, the periscopes. The only thing broken was the Radio. But, below the broken radio was a new radio, the SCR 528, well, old in truth, but was untouched and was left clean with a few rusty spots. "Well, this tank's still good!" Leah called out as she tried to start the engine. "Where is it?" She asked before lifting up a mat under the Driver's feet, finding the old key to the Tank. "Alright! Let's take this out for a spin." She said before inserting the key into the keyhole before twisting it, causing the Tank's engines and power roar to life. "Yattaze!" She cheered before the others got in.

* * *

 **(In a different part of the forest)**

The other girls were finding a few other Tanks, the Panzer 38(t), Type89B, M3Lee, StuG III, Tiger(P), Char B1 Bis, Type-3 Chi-Ha. The last group was a group of five girls, who were walking through the forest. The first girl was an 18 Year Old with really pale skin, a pair of athletic and small...Bust...It's quite awkward, yes, anyways, she had long and well shaped legs. She had dark brown hair with hazel brown eyes. Her hair was styled in a bun with a pair of chopsticks holding it. She was currently wearing her uniform, but with wore a 1940s British Beret.

The second was a fair skinned girl, who was around 17 Years Old, lithe body with a left black eye and a right bronze eye, due to a past injury, her hair was dyed to a sky blue color, she was the second shortest from the group. She wore a cat-eared beanie on her head, covering most of her hair.

The third was an 18 Year Old tanned skinned girl, who was abruptly the average heighted girl of the group with an average body...But with a really butsy...Bust...Anyways, she had long black straight hair, which was let hanging with a pair of grey eyes. She wore a Russian Tanker cap that she bought and brought it to school...For some unknown reasons, but it is actually quite cool.

The fourth was a fair skinned girl around 18 Years Old with an average height and body with blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes. Her hair was styled like Cat ears, she was currently wearing a pair of blue ear protection with a pair of black combat gloves.

The fifth was the shortest of the group, she had fair skin like the other two, she was surprisingly 18 Years Old with an underdeveloped body, she had black eyes with her hair following the same color, she tied her hair in pigtails with a pair of camouflaged colored ribbons.

The group were walking around before meeting an odd looking cottage, one one side, the cottage was given a brown wooden wall with a brick roof, the cottage looked like it was from the 2000s. The strange looks came from the other sides, the other three sides were given metal walls that were rusted badly. Under it wasn't some supports, the lowest part of the cottage was actually a pair of tracks that were badly damaged.

"Alright, girls." The Tallest said as she looked around the cottage. "Seems like this is one of the abandoned Tanks that were left by the former Teams of the Oorai Tankwondo Teams. Clear these things out." She ordered as the others just acknowledged it by looking around it and tore down the wooden wall, which was really light as it was torn it revealed an 8.8cm Flak 41 L/74 Cannon, the floor wasn't made of wood, they were built by forged metal, but due to the period that it was abandoned, the rusts were slowly tearing apart the base of it. They later removed all parts that weren't connected to reveal a Tank...No a Tank Destroyer from Germany, the Tank Destroyer was given three thin metal walls that closed up the back and sides of the Tank Destroyer's Flak 41 L/74 Cannon, the front was opened up to let the Cannon fire. The Tracks were more than capable to be used. The only problem was the Engine. They were badly in need of some repairs, some gears were missing, some pistons were broken, the Main Engine was looked quite torn apart. This was the . IVc Tank Destroyer. Tier V from the World of Tank Germany Tech Branch, one of the heaviest Firepowers. But, due to its unprotective walls. It was giving out the Tank Destroyer's Position, not to mention that they were made so thin. That was all balanced out from the TD's quick movements, Heavy Firepower, illegal modified Cannon that was able to be an Artillery Cannon.

"This is one of the most messed up things, I've seen in my life." The girl with the cat-eared beanie commented.

"Neko, this is one of the Heaviest Firepower of Germany's Tank Destroyer, it eventually led to the Grille 15 Tank Destroyer. The TD that had the largest Firepower-"

"But low defense." The cat-eared girl, Neko cut off. "And it looks like a Tank that is made of chocolate to me." She said.

"W-Well, the Tank is quite rusty." The shortest pointed out.

"It is quite rusty." The tallest nodded. "How would we bring this piece of rust back to school?"

"Oh I don't know. If only a Chinook comes around this spot and help us." The Blonde haired girl said sarcastically as a Chinook flew above them. "You've got to be kidding me."

 **"Ahoy down there!"** A voice blared out as a familiar face looked out of the passenger's seat. **"Need a lift!?"**

"Is that who I think it is?" The Boss asked.

"Liam Cryo. The Commander of the Danger_Cryo Crew. He has 10 Tank in his disposal with his Crew, his two cousins and his twin brother." The Smartass girl said as she opened a notebook. "He is also the first Commander, who was able to manage and incapacitate a Maus by three Shots. Using two HEAT Shells and an HE Shell to immobilize it. He is also-"

"Stop your blabbering, Crispy." Neko cut off the girl, who was now-named Crispy.

"Hmph. Just trying to inform you all and this is what I get." Crispy sighed.

 **"You need a lift or what!?"** Liam yelled out.

"Yeah! Mind if you carry this thing back to the Hangar!?" The tallest one shouted.

 **"Roger! Deploying Transport Wires now! Better get on the TD! We're bringing you on for a ride! Hope none of you are sky-sick!"** He shouted from the Chopper.

* * *

 **(Tank Hangar)**

The Tanks that were found were quickly placed in front of the Hangar. Starting from the Pz. IV.D, Panzer 38(t), Type89B, M3 Lee, StuG III, Tiger(P), Char B1 Bis, Type 3 Chi-Ha. "Well, these are almost as good as the first one we found." A Girl said sarcastically.

"Well, we're going to split them right?" Miho asked as the black-haired girl with the glasses nodded.

"We're going to take the Pz. 38(t)." The president stated.

"Team A take the Panzer IV." The Black-haired girl ordered. "Type 89 goes to Team B, Team C gets the StuG III, M3 Lee for Team D, Tiger goes to Team E, Char B1 belongs to Team F and Team G gets the Type 3 Chi-Ha. The rest gets...The Leftovers." She mused.

"Oi!" A voice shouted as Leah was waving from the Commander's hatch on top of the M24 Chaffee that was driving off towards them with the rusty old M24 Chaffee, the turret's rust being cleaned by Louise. Hikari on the wheels, Ran was at the Loader's position, Rin was at the Gunner's position.

"Is that what I think it is?" Isuzu asked.

"The Danger_Cryo's Abandoned Tank?" Saori gasped.

"And the leftover's actually the Winning prize." The Black-haired girl twitched her eyes.

* * *

 **(Above the Skies)**

Liam with his Crew was currently flying from above on the Chinook, the Pz Sfl. IVc being carried above on their side was a golden brown-haired lady with blue eyes and a Tanker's uniform. "So...This is quite awkward." Liam said idly as the Driver and Gunner just chuckled.

"Hmph." Lian snorted as he looked out the window.

"I'm seriously demanding you to become a normal guy, Lian." Liam scolded his twin.

"As if your demand could make such an accomplishment." Dusk whispered.

"And you know that the guy can hear you." The lady said as she gestured towards Lian, who snorted in response.

"...Right." Liam said before turning to the lady. "And why are you here, Asuka?"

"Tankers." The lady simply answered.

"I'm taking that you're going to train them?" Liam asked.

"Yes." Asuka answered. "Who else would if all other Female Tankers are on their Tanks or Panzers charging into the Tournament?"

"...Good Point." Liam nodded. "And the reason you brought us here is...What exactly?" Liam asked.

"We're going to train them to literally try and take you down." Asuka answered yet again.

"Y-You're kidding. We're going to use our fucking-"

"We're bringing your AMX 30 B Frenchy to battle them."

"E-EH!? We're taking the AMX 30 B!? T-That's like the what? Nearly the Sneakiest Medium French Tank in the whole Family!"

"But with poor armor, really sluggish and is quite inferior compared to the Leopard 1 in almost anyway possible."

"...So, you're making it fight a bunch of Tier 2 - 5 Tanks?" Liam asked idly.

"You could say that." Asuka giggled at the Tank Commander.

"Sometimes...I don't know how I can be insulted by my own Subordinates." Liam sighed.

* * *

 **Yeah, I think this is enough for the First Chapter. Thank you for Kho'rrah the Raiser of Lulz for your Wonderful OCs. Anyways, there are still 5 more spaces for other Tanks to join in! The only allowed Tanks are Tier 2 - 5. Maybe some Tier 6, but we'll have to research it, to find out whether or not it's too OP or not. We're still accepting OCs. No Flames. Critiques we'll take. So till Next Ride!**


	3. Cleaning and Upgrades!

**Hello! And welcome back to The Commander of Zero.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Girls und Panzer, they belong to Actas. Familiar of Zero belongs to Noboru Yamaguchi and his illustrator, Eiji Usatsuka. World of Tanks belongs to WarGaming. Thank you.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Cleaning and Upgrades!**

* * *

 **(Tank Hangar)**

The two Chinooks were flying above as both carried a Tank each. The first carried a container, the second was carrying a worn out, rusty, old and broken down Pz. Sfl. IVc on its cables. "Clear!" The Chinook slowly lowered their cargos before the five girls came out of the Tank Destroyer.

"Ewwww..." Neko said in disgust.

"It's alright, Neko-san! We're going to be dirty anyways!" The shortest one cheered as they got out and looked at it.

"We're going to need some new Tracks." Crispy looked around the German Panzer Destroyer.

"Alright!" Liam quickly hopped off the Chinook, that landed near the Container. "Morning, girls! I'm your Vice-Instructor! Actually the woman is the Instructor." The girls squealed as Liam sweatdropped. "I knew having a big reputation makes this a lot harder." He muttered as Asuka slapped him. "Itai!"

"Urusei!" Asuka shouted at her own Captain, who cried anime tears.

"Asuka...Is it really that necessary to yell at your own Platoon Commander?"

"Yes." The Instructor sighed in desperation.

"You're mean." He said with a teasing tone. "I'll just go on and ready the Tank. Get familiar with the Tankers. Doubt that they have battle-capable Tanks or Panzers. Just try and give them advice on what to get and fix."

"Roger, Captain." She saluted as Dusk and Shinichi turned to their Commander.

"What?"

"...You like her." The two teased as Liam blushed.

"U-Urusei!" He spat before opening the Container's doors, revealing a white AMX 30B French Tank with splashes of navy blue. A pair of Speakers by the rear, covered in armored platings and was given extra wires that sealed the Speakers front.

* * *

 **(Team H)**

Leah was cleaning the Tank's Turret as Hikari was a hose that was shooting out water, the others were cleaning the hull as Louise was checking the Engine and found a really stained engine. "Guess we'll have to find a new engine." Louise said as she got out of the Tank and cleaned the rust off. "And really need to drain all the water in this."

They were literally cleaning of the rust before mending the Armor's metal that were kinda clipping out. The Instructor came by as she saw the Tank. "M24 Chaffee. This is yours, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah." Louise nodded as the Instructor wrote down a few notes.

"M24 Chaffee with Heavy Spall Liner, Medium-Caliber Tank Gun Rammer, Vertical Stabilizer Mk 2 with a Binocular Telescope." She noted. "75 mm Gun M17 Cannon, T24 Turret, Custom 800 HP Engine, T24 Tracks. You can replace the T24 Tracks with the M24 Tracks, the T24 Turret can be replaced by the M24 Turret. A New Paintjob. Other than that." She paused. "You're good to go, designation, Shark Team. Earned from using the Fast M24 Chaffee, Fast Firing Cannon, Heavy Spall Liner that was to be used by the Medium or Heavy Tanks, but using one on a Light Tank was never seen on one. Until your Brothers did and did something unexpected, win over a Tiger I by bouncing it's own bullet at itself." She noted before she moved on to the Pz. Sfl. IVc.

* * *

 **(Team I)**

The tallest girl of the group, Boss was looking around the Panzer Destroyer. Neko was watering the whole TD with a hose as she grumpily does it. Crispy on the other hand was noting the Tank's Modules. The loli girl was scrubbing the Tank's utter useless walls as the last one was scrubbing the gun. Asuka just looked at the Smartass girl before going up to her and looked at her notes. "So, you're into Tanks?" She asked as the tanned girl nodded.

"I was simply intrigued when I heard the word 'Tank' and so I thought that they were only robots that didn't have a history, turns out the other way around." She clarified.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked.

"The Pz. Sfl. IVc. These Tank Destroyers didn't even see combat, the Germans took three years just to mount the Flak Cannon on the Chassis. In truth, only three Prototypes were created. What was interesting is that this could be used as an Anti-Tank Weapon and an Artillery at the same time."

"I know of the Team, who used this. When it was first shipped, they modified it's Cannon to be also used as an Artillery. What have you got on the modules?"

"The Tank Destroyer has a 8.8 cm Flak 41 L/74, Maybach HL 100 Engine, Pz. Sfl. IVc verstärkteketten type Suspensions and an FuG 8 Radio to be used." She listed before looking at the TD. "It also had other Equipments."

"The Medium Spall Liner, Medium-Caliber Tank Gun Rammer and Coated Optics." Asuka quickly listed. "These were used by the former Team, when they went into combat. The same Tank Destroyer was first to take down the Danger_Cryo Crew with their Artillery Cannon. Congratulations." She said before noting other notes of the Tank before continuing towards the other Teams.

* * *

 **(With Team H)**

 **(Tankwondo Store)**

Team H were finished with their job. They were looking around the local Store that provided Tank Parts. Leah quickly got to the cashier before asking. "Do you sell an M24 Turret around here?" She asked, the Store Clerk gestured a female employee.

"Do we have an M24 Turret?" He asked.

"Actually we do. We're down to our last one." The Employee nodded before leading Leah towards the Store's storage. "We actually thought buying the M24 Chaffee Turret was a mistake when we heard that the Danger_Cryo Crew didn't want it since it was quite heavier than the normal Turret." The Employee told Leah as she brought her towards a room. "Feast your eyes upon the M24 Turret!" She said with glee before opening it, revealing a little worn out, old M24 Turret, the Turret itself wasn't rusty.

The others were looking around the store as they looked at the jumpsuits. "Should we get jumpsuits?"

"Nah, I don't do well with them." Hikari waved off.

"Should we ask for the M24 Chaffee Tracks?" Louise asked as Ran nodded before they went to the Tracks Section.

* * *

 **(With Liam)**

"So, we're just going to help them out with some Engines right?" Liam asked as he twirled his Wrench in his hand as he looked at the Pz. IVD. "Well ain't that a beauty." He whistled as he saw Miho. "Wait, aren't you the daughter of Nishizumi-san?" He asked as Miho just flinched.

"U-Uhhh, yeah." She nodded as Liam smiled.

"You look awfully similar to her. Say hello if you meet her." He said before looking at the Pz. IVD. "Let's see what's wrong with your beautiful Engine." He said before opening the panel as he inspected the engine. "Pistons alright. Engine's alright. Ah! Here we go!" He quickly handed out a hand. "Can you please hand me the pliers?"

"P-Pliers?" Miho asked as Shinichi threw the Pliers as it landed on his hands before he went back into action and cut something out.

"There! Weeds. Moss can slow down the work. Fungus. Blegh." He said in disgust before throwing them on the ground. "Let's see what's wrong with the others." He quickly checked the whole Engine before coming out and closing the panel. "Would you please turn this thing on?" He requested as Isuzu just got in the Driver's seat and started the engine, the engine roared as Liam patted it. "All done. Do some Paintjobs on this badboy." He said before going to the Pz. Sfl. IVc. "Alright. Nice Tank Destroyer." He complimented the Tankers.

"T-Thank you." Boss said before Liam opened the Panel and checked the engine. "Everything's good with the engine. Nothing wrong. Oh wait." He quickly fixed some of the unknown errors. "Someone placed a wrench in this thing..." He said blankly before he threw the rusty old wrench on the ground. "And a screwdriver...They placed a Toolbox in here!" He shouted before throwing out a few bolts, a few screws, another wrench, a plier, a gearbox, a broken HE Shell. "What the heck are these things doing in here! No wonder this Panzer can't go!" He shouted before he looked towards Crispy. "Mind if you start the engine? I've seen your records. You're fond of riding cars, aren't you?" He asked as Crispy just flinched.

"Yes."

"Try and start the engine. We'll just need to replace some old pistons with some new ones. And I might actually clean it to its top state." He said as Crispy got to the Driver's seat before turning it on. The Panzer roared as Liam twirled his wrench. "We'll need some new Engine parts. I'll have my Crew take this old Engine and clean it, if you don't mind." He said before turning towards the Cannon. "Cannon's just covered in rust. Clean it then you're good to go." He gave a thumbs up before he got to another Tank.

* * *

 **(Tomorrow)**

Leah was running towards the school with Louise. "Onee-chan! Why didn't you wake me!?" Leah yelled at her sister.

"I did! You're the one that didn't want to wake up!" She yelled at Leah.

"Ah mou! I'm still blaming you, Onee-chan!" Leah kept yelling.

"Leah!" Louise yelled at her Half-Sister.

"You could've yelled at me to wake me!" She added.

"I did! You're the one stubborn enough to even put a headset on your head. It was literally strapped on your ears!" Louise shouted in annoyance.

"...Alright! I'll admit! I did that! Okay! My fault!" Leah yelled before they arrived at school.

* * *

 **(Tank Hangar)**

The Tanks were now cleaned with their new Engines, cleaned Turrets along with their clean Cannons. "Alright. Gather up!" Asuka shouted as the Students grouped with their Crews. "Now, if we're going to this. Then you'll have to split your occupations in your tanks! If you have Three! Then you'll need a Commander, Gunner and Driver! If you have four! A Loader! Five! A Radio Operator! Six! Another Gunner or Loader!" She shouted as a Chinook came by and dropped an M60 Patton that landed on the Principal's Car. The Girls winced at the destruction as the Tank moved to the right and squashed the car even more, it quickly went forward. "We're going to do a Team Match! All of you fighting the two of Tier X Tanks that are merely the Mediums!" She ordered before climbing up her M60 Patton before going up to its Turret hatch. "I've placed a map for each Teams. Get your Tanks to your designated locations! The one that knocks out one of us, will be given extra credit!"

"K-Knock out one of their Tanks!?"

"Yosha! We'll be the one!"

They all got to their Tanks before giving each of their Crews a job.

"Alright. I'll be the Commander, the Secondary Gunner and the Radio Operator." Boss said. "Neko, you're the Gunner. Crispy's the Driver, Ironyan and Loli on the Loader's position." She pointed the other members as they got to their TD as Shark Team were still discussing.

"Leah. How do we do this?" Louise asked.

"Well...I don't think I'm good with being the Commander." Leah said. "Ran's good at shooting."

"Ran's the Gunner then." Rin cheered. "I'll be the Radio Operator then!"

"Hikari's the Driver. And I'll be the Loader!" Leah exclaimed.

"Then...That leaves me with." Louise pointed to herself.

"THE COMMANDER!" The girls except Ran cheered.

"E-EH!?" Louise yelled in shock.

"What it's natural." Rin shrugged.

"You always order us with the right instructions!" Hikari added.

"Sides. Isn't it you, who always create a strategy?" Leah added on.

"And you do have the element of leadership in you." Ran pointed out.

"B-But-"

"But you'll make a great Leader." A familiar voice pointed out.

"E-Eh?" The girls turned to the Danger_Cryo Crew.

"You do know you always do things like me." Liam pointed out.

"Much of like him, he mean she's like the girl version of him." Shinichi said.

"Well that took you a whole year to notice!" Dusk grinned.

"Heh." Lian snorted.

"Take it from me. I think your jobs are compatible. Leah's great at reloading. Hikari's a good Driver."

"THANKS TO ME!" Dusk shouted.

"Yeah. Yeah. Ran's calm in shooting like Shinichi. Rin's...Really understandable in her own way."

"Hey!"

"Take it as a compliment." Shinichi sighed.

"Alright!" Rin cheered again as everyone sides Lian and Ran facepalmed.

"Nuisance..." Lian muttered.

"Yep." Shinichi nodded.

"Anyways, fight hard! We're gonna be fighting you later on." Liam grinned as the girls paled.

"Y-You're already a Master in Tanks!" Leah wailed.

"You wanna bet on that?" Liam grinned even wider.

"U-Uhhhh..." The girls just went silent.

"Yeah. Yeah. Banzai for now!" He grinned before pardoning.

* * *

 **(Tank Match)**

 **(Oorai Girls High School Vs Crisis Platoon's Top 2 Tank Crews)**

The AMX 30B was on a hill as the M60 Medium Tank was next to them. "Weapons up, girls." Liam radioed.

 _"Oi!"_ Asuka radioed. _"We already know!"_

"Yeah. Yeah. How's your crew doing?"

 _"Mako's doing well with the Loader's position. Akame's doing great in the Driver's position and Airi's doing a good job in the Gunner's position."_

"Good to know. And you?"

 _"Really good! Thanks for asking!"_

"Well...Alright then. We're good to go." Liam radioed before looking at his phone.

* * *

 **Tank Training Room Chat**

Louise: We're good to go.

Saori: Same here.

Anzu: Let's just go already.

Boss: Are we going or what?

Liam: Yeah yeah. Start.

* * *

 **(Oorai Girls)**

The Tanks were rolling, the Pz. Sfl. IVc was driving towards the Forest as the M24 Chaffee followed. The other Tanks went the other way.

"How'll we do this, y'all?" Rin radioed.

 _"B1, Tiger, Chi-ha, M24, Pz. IVc right flank. We got the left flank."_ The Black-haired girl with the glasses radioed.

"Roger." The others got their affirms before going to the right.

* * *

 **(Right Flank)**

 _"We're at the right. Who're we flanking?"_ Boss asked through the radio.

 _"We're currently...Flanking our Brothers and cousins."_ Rin said slowly. _"EH!? H-How!? Why did we take the right flank!?"_

 _"Well, someone's panicking."_ Boss chuckled.

 _"Y-You got no idea! Onii-chan doesn't give mercy when shooting!"_ Rin yelled.

 _"Easy! How good is he anyway?"_ The Commander/Radio Operator of the Tiger(P)

 _"W-Well...To put it lightly...He never misses...Some Ricochets and well bounces, but he never misses...We're SO DEAD!"_ Rin wailed, the other girls just sweatdropped at her defeatist wail.

"Alright, boys. We're going for their right flank." Liam yelled as the AMX 30B was rolling out.

"Ahh, let's see how well they can drive their Tank in their first try." Shinichi grinned.

"Ikouze! Ikouze! Ikouze!" Dusk yelled as he floored the pedal.

"Easy! You're going to literally floor the pedal with that kind of strength!" Liam yelled as Lian snorted at the two.

"Enemy in sight." Lian pointed out.

"H-How the did you know!?" Liam cried out.

"Check." He pointed towards the hatch.

...

...

...

"How the hell are you so sneaky!?" Liam yelled out.

"Eh." Lian shrugged.

"Alright. I got the Tiger(P), the Pz. Sfl. IVc and I got visuals on...An...M24 Chaffee?" Shinichi blinked.

"M24 Chaffee. The girls' Tank?" Liam asked.

"Yep." Shinichi nodded before looking back. "Got a B1. Chi-Nu. I'll take it that they're strategic. But, lack of observation skills and teamwork. They'll have to do better than this if they want to go to the Tournament."

"Well, they're still going to go to School Matches anyways. Clan Wars are way more Harder than those School Tournaments." Liam pointed out. "Sneaky. Steady our aim. We're going to take down their Heavy first."

"Roger." Shinichi acknowledged as the Medium Tank stopped. "Steady. Dusk, don't constantly bite your nails."

"S-Sorry." Dusk said.

"We're going for HE, Tournaments don't allow HEAT or APCR, right?" Liam asked.

"Yep." Shinichi nodded.

"I really am kinda...Worried...About Team I." Liam winced.

"Why?"

"The Leader's quite Carefree and thinks that she's really lucky...Luckily, she isn't going to boast and take chances. Eight of out Ten on my books."

"The Driver, Crispy. Is quite a Smartass. I'll admit, but she did her research. Well, history buffs, am I right?" Shinichi asked as the three Tankers chuckled.

"Eeyup." Dusk said.

"History buff, don't call me a nerd. Look at my platoon we move in a herd. Am I right? Or am I right?" Liam grinned as the other two chuckled. "Lian?" Lian merely snorted.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled as Shinichi aimed his HE shell at the Tiger(P).

"Steady. Steady." Shinichi mumbled before firing the shell at the Tiger(P). The Shell hit it's Engine, causing it to lose power with fire burning up its engine, the Panzer quickly deployed a white flag.

 _"HE'S HERE!"_ Rin wailed as Shinichi chuckled.

"I'll enjoy this." He said before Lian loaded another Shell. "Steady. FIRE!" He quickly fired another HE Shell at the B1. That ricocheted off it's turret. "Darn it."

 _"AW...! We're so dead!"_ Rin cried anime tears as everyone just sweatdropped at her.

 _"Get a hold of yourself!"_ Louise shouted.

 _"I know~!"_ She wailed through the radio.

"Alright, load in an HE again. We're burning their tracks out." Liam said.

"Hmph." Lian snorted before loading an HE Shell.

"Steady." Shinichi said as the rest of the Tanks went into cover. "Darn it!"

"Follow them slowly." Liam ordered. "Don't let them spot us."

"Roger."

* * *

 **(Left Flank)**

The M60 was hiding by a bush. The whole Tank was covered by a Camouflage net to keep it from being spotted. "Alright, girls. We've spotted the rest of the Tanks and Panzers. 25 degrees to the left. We'll take out the potential threats. Let's take out the StuG III"

"Yokai." The three Female Tankers affirmed as a girl with brown and golden hair rotated the turret.

"Alright. Like Shinichi said. Steady. Steady." Airi aimed at the StuG. "FIRE!" She quickly fired an AP Shell right at the StuG's body, unfortunately it ricocheted. "Shimata!"

"It bounced!" Asuka exclaimed. "Go back! Go back!" She ordered as the Tank backed away for a bit.

 _"We got eyes on the M60!"_ Saori radioed.

 _"We'll take them out."_ Erwin stated as the StuG rotated itself towards the M60.

"They're rotating themselves towards us!" Asuka exclaimed.

"HE Shell!" A girl with turquoise blue hair and lilac eyes cried out.

"Rotating. Adjusting." Airi stated before she aimed the Cannon right at the StuG III's frontal armor. "Fire!"

The HE Shell hits the StuG's front as it smoked.

 _"They got us."_ Erwin said as the white flag was deployed.

"They're hit!" Asuka yelled.

"Alright!" Mako cheered as the Pz. IVD fired an HE Shell at the M60's turret.

"Crap! Reverse! Reverse!" Asuka ordered as the girl with the black hair with red accents and black eyes nodded.

"Wakata!" She quickly drove backwards as Airi rotated the turret towards the Pz. IVD. The HE Shell of the Type 89B shot the M60's Rotation Device, causing the Tier X Tank's Turret to go stiff. "The RD's hit! I can't rotate the Turret!"

"Rotate the whole Tank!" Asuka yelled.

"THE WHOLE TANK!?" Akame cried out.

"Are you willing to lose!?" Asuka responded

"Alright!" Akame quickly reversed before turning towards the Type 89.

"Fire!" The HE Bullet quickly took out the Type 89 as the white flag was quickly deployed.

 _"WE LOST!"_ Noriko wailed through the radio.

"Alright." Asuka said as the Pz. IVD shot an AP Shell at the Fuel Tank, setting the Tank on fire. "We're on fire!"

"Kyah!" Mako quickly took out the Fire Extinguisher before putting out the fire. The Tank quickly deployed a white Flag.

"We lost..." Asuka uttered.

"Let's see how the boys are doing." Akame said as the others just nodded.

* * *

 **(Right Flank)**

The M24 Chaffee and the AMX 30B were staring down on each other, the Pz. Sfl. IVc waiting for the opportunity to fire their Shell at the opponent. The B1 and Chi-Nu were standing by.

"Yosh. Let's take it to another level! Liam!" Dusk shouted. "Pop in some music."

"Damn. Know what you're going to do." Liam sighed before taking a wire and placed it by his phone. Clicking play, the Speakers boomed.

 **(Insert: World of Tanks Rap: Rolling Out - JT Machinima)**

"Shinichi! Ikouze! FIRE!" Shinichi quickly aimed the Shell and suddenly turned the Turret right at the B1 and fired. The Shell quickly hit the Front Armor as it knocked the Engine out. The white flag was later deployed as the Mallard Team wailed.

 _"We're hit!"_

"Yosha! Flatten it!" Shinichi shouted as Lian loaded another Shell. "Yosh." He rubbed his hands together. He quickly looked out of the periscope and targeted the Chi-Nu. "Fire up. Chi-Nu!" He quickly rotated the Turret before firing another Shell at it, immobilizing them.

 _"Sorry, everyone!"_ Nekota radioed.

 _"What do we do!?"_ Rin whined.

 _"Lure them over to us."_ Boss radioed.

 _"Yokai! We'll try to lure them! Hikari-san."_

 _"No need to say that twice!"_ Hikari grinned as she floored the pedal.

"Oh we're going to have a serious stand off between siblings!" Dusk grinned before revving the engine.

"CHARGE!" The two Tanks quickly charged at each other before the M24 Chaffee turned and tried to lure them towards the Pz. Sfl. IVc. The AMX 30 B followed them as they caught up, their Turrets rotated to each other before they fired their cannons at one another, most of which missed. "Shinichi!"

"Firing!" Shinichi fired an HE Shell as it bounced off the Turret of the M24.

 _"Fire!"_ Rin yelled.

 _"I am!"_ Ran barked as she fired an AP Shell at the AMX 30B's tracks as it merely bounced off. _"CRAP!"_

"And fire!" Liam barked. The shell blew the Turret, but it didn't really damage it badly.

"We're chipping them off!" Shinichi yelled out.

"Trap." Lian said.

"Wait what!?" Liam looked as he spotted the Pz. Sfl. IVc's Cannon facing towards them.

 _"FIRE!"_ Boss shouted as the AMX 30B quickly dodged to the right. The bullet missed by a few inches as it scratched the Tank's Turret, nearly hitting the Rotation Device.

"Crap! We're hit!"

"Nearly. By the same Tank Destroyer." Liam sighed. "Re-route the Turret. Aim at the Tank Destroyer!"

 _"Oh Jode-"_ Crispy closed her mouth as Neko grumpily kicks her head.

 _"No swearing!"_ She barked as Crispy nodded before trying to go reverse.

 _"Quick! We're going to get shot at!"_ Boss ordered as she gritted her teeth. She quickly took out a silver Shell that was different from the AP and the HE Shell.

 _"W-Wait! Isn't that an HEAT!?"_ Neko yelled.

 _"Eh!?"_ The other three Tankers gasped.

 _"This is an emergency!"_ She barked before loading it in and got hold of the Gunner's position. _"Fire!"_

The Danger_Cryo noticed before dodging the Shell, the Shell itself damaged the Tracks' Suspensions. "Whoa! That's not the sound of the AP or the HE!" Shinichi shouted.

"It isn't! It's an HEAT!" Liam yelled. "Welp. APCR!"

"Loading APCR." Lian stated before loading it inside the Cannon.

"Alright! FIRE!" Shinichi shouted before firing the APCR Shell at the Pz. Sfl. IVc. "It penetrated through!"

 _"Well...What comes around goes around."_ Loli said with a smile.

 _"Ugghhh..."_ The others groaned as the white flag was deployed.

 _"Shimata! What do we do, Onee-chan!?"_ Leah wailed.

Louise thought for a moment, what are the weak points of an AMX 30B. Before it hit her. _"Aim for the Engine!"_

 _"EH!? Where's the engine!?"_ Leah yelled out through the radio.

 _"The base! Aim for the base!"_

 _"Yokai."_ Ran acknowledged before aiming at the French's base.

 _"FIRE!"_

 _"Firing AP Shell."_ Ran repeated as she fired the Shell. It penetrated through the AMX 30B's platings before immobilizing the Tank. The white flag quickly deployed itself as Liam chuckled nervously.

 **(Song END!)**

"Well...We lost." He got out.

"Uh-huh." Shinichi said in defeat.

"By our little sisters nonetheless."

"Proves our teachings are effective." Lian pointed out.

"Good point, bro." Liam smiled at his twin.

"Welp, that's an A for Team H. Well, C+ for Team I for efforts and scratching our paint job. D+ for Team E, F and G." Shinichi listed.

"Yep. That's at least right." Liam nodded.

* * *

 **(Tank Hangar)**

The Teams were now lined-up. "Alright." Liam clapped his hands together. "You all did well...But from the looks of it, it looked like that Team A, H and I have the scores over average. The others have had good grades for having a good...Uhhhh." Liam trailed off as the two Tankers looked away, smiling and chuckling. "Oh shut the Flip up you two."

"Alright. Alright." Dusk said before laughing his ass off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Your first day with Tanks and Panzers are beyond average girls that have used it at first." Asuka said with a cough.

"That. Kay. Alright. We'll be supervising your next practices. But, first. Your First Match is to be reported to be with...With..." Liam paused before taking out a pair of blue glasses and took out a book. "Which one was it?"

"Onii-chan, I never thought you'll use glasses." Leah pointed out as Liam just looked at his sister.

"Eh?" He asked. "Oh these? These were like here when you were about...14 Years Old. My vision got hit by an HE Shell. It kinda damaged my eyes with the recoil. I got plus on both eyes now from the blast." He quickly looked at the book. "St. Gloriana Girls High School. Should be a little between hard and medium really." Liam shrugged before putting off his glasses. "Best of luck. And the Tournament Rules have been updated." He added. "Each School needs at least 15 Tank Crews to enter the Tourney." Liam said before pulling out a piece of paper. "Yeah. St. Gloriana from the piece of intel I got, is sending in two Churchills and eight Matilda IIs. British. I'll leave you with the rest of what you should learn. History buff." He chuckled. "Anyways, see ya tomorrow. We got a match today. And our AMX 30B's down. Gotta get another Tank."

"How 'bout that Bat.-Châtillon 12 t?" Dusk asked.

"Maybe. We're going to scavenge parts though." Liam pointed out as Lian snorted before pointing towards Liam's phone. "What-Oh." Liam noticed the phone vibrating before picking it up. "Moshi moshi?"

 _"Cap! Where are ya! The Team's gone worried! The two best Tank Crews are missing! We're currently trying to calm them down!"_

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Alright. I'll be there!" Liam quickly closed the phone. "Sorry, duty calls. Everyone...Bow." The Girls bowed as Liam grinned. "Dismiss. I'm looking forward to your Matches." He grinned before looking up, two Chinooks were flying above them with cables extended. "Well time to go." He said before getting in his Tank. "Good luck."

"Thank you very much." The girls said before bowing.

"See you tomorrow then." Liam smiled.

* * *

 **(Later)**

The Danger_Cryo Crew were in their Tank, which was being serviced, their match was going to begin in one hour. Lian was polishing the AMX 30B, Liam was looking at his contact list for some reason. "Would it be bad if we take the Strv 103B?" Liam asked.

"Well, most likely the sneakiest Sniper of them all. I say we take it." Shinichi said.

"Yeah, sides. The Reverse is as fast as the M41 Bulldog. We could easily make a sneaky retreat." Dusk added.

"Hmph." Lian snorted before continuing to polish the AMX 30B.

"Let's see. Who's the well known guy to sell that Sneaky Assassin." Liam said before looking through the names. "Ed. Edward. Albert. Bart. Louis. Ah! Matt usually knows where to find those Tank Destroyers." Liam said.

"He does find that rusty old Hetzer a few years ago. With the Marder II also." Shinichi commented.

"Yeah, though it still makes me wonder...How on earth did he find that T82 in the Mud!?" Dusk exclaimed.

"...Don't know. A large metal detector maybe." Liam guessed as he took out his phone. "But, can we even create our own Tank?" Liam asked as the two Tankers looked at each other.

"Eh?" They asked.

"Think about it, we already have the fastest Tanks...Well not the most fastest ones, but...What about the project?" Liam asked.

"...Oh yeah...We're still working on it." Dusk said.

"The weapon's and armor's of said project are lacking the required resources." Shinichi noted.

"One Year on this Fucking Project, guys. One Fucking Year. Since there's like next to none of the Projects had Prototypes."

"That's nearly absurd. But, what will we do with it after we finish it." Dusk asked.

"I'm literally not going to drive that." Shinichi said with absolute resolution.

"I'm not into it as well." Dusk shook his head. "There will be no way for me to drive that thing."

"Well...We could give it to Oorai Girls High School, since they lack some Tanks to join in the Tournament." Liam suggested as the two other Tankers looked at each other.

"That'll have to do for now. I'm not driving some High Tier Tank that lacks speed." Dusk crossed his arms.

"Yep. Not gonna drive that thing." Shinichi added.

"Fine fine. Just saying." Liam huffed.

"Anyways." Shinichi added. "What about the Tanks that the School needs?"

"We'll try and scavenge the parts, chassis, the whole God damn Tank!" Liam exclaimed. "Eventually, we still have a Match to go. Lian will be repairing the AMX 30B. We'll be using the AMX 13 105." Liam ordered.

"Yokai, taicho." Dusk grinned as the three opened the AMX 13 105 Garage Door before it revealed the old French Tank.

"Get in! The Tank's not gonna drive itself." Liam smirked before the trio got in the Tank.

* * *

 **(Later)**

 **(Night)**

Liam was now groaning at the sofa, where he was lying on like a bed. "Oh, that sucks..." He groaned as Louise got into the room.

"Liam-san? What's wrong?" She asked as Liam looked at her.

"Oh. Louise-chan." Liam realized. "The Crew just lost a winning streak by a Draw."

"A Draw?"

"We were kinda forced to run away." Liam rubbed the back of his head.

"A-re? Why?" Louise asked before sitting next to him.

"We ran out of ammo." Liam sighed.

"...Y-You ran out of ammo?" Louise blinked.

"Yep. Our Team was quickly destroyed, the only Tank left was the Q-1 Heavy Japanese Tank. And that was scary as fuck." Liam shuddered. "What do you fear, Louise?" He asked.

"E-Eh?" Louise blinked at her Brother. "W-Well..."

The tension around them went thick. So thick that anyone could cut it with a knife. "Maybe...Maybe when I'm forced to come home." Louise said, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Eh?" Liam asked. "You really do despise your home, do you?"

"No...Not despise. I hate it! In my home, Liam-san." Louise started. "There are no words of 'equality'. The ones with magic rules around the place. The ones without magic are left powerless to them." Hearing this state, made Liam frown. No equality. The words of her home already had him sickened. "The Nobles. People with magic. Can do nearly anything they want! From taxing people with high amounts of money...To raping them." Louise clenched her fists. "This is why I'm afraid if they came here and took over...I'll be left with no one." She sobbed.

"Your World feels like a nightmare." Liam said slowly.

"It is. I...Was more likely a Commoner, a person without magic. All I can do is Explosions, like the ones I showed a Year ago." Louise said.

"But." Liam interrupted. "Explosions doesn't mean you can't do magic. If what you said about Fire Spells...Which I assumed means Pyrokinesis is the strongest. Then what about your 'Spells'. Explosions. Basically something so deadly, you can't deny not using it to literally destroy your enemies." Liam pointed out. Louise blinked. She never thought of how destructive her spells could get. One more that she could literally be an unarmored Tank that could literally hide anywhere and literally cause Chaos around her. She smiled at her brother.

"I never thought of that. I must've been so blinded by the fact I couldn't do any sorts of magic. But after all this time."

"You could do something so deadly. Must've been your...'Friends', who made you blinded by the fact that you have the most powerful spell of all. Explosions that could easily match a Tier 5 Self-Propelled Gun. You're literally a Short-Range Artillery that could literally explode anything near you." Liam added. "I think it makes you...Literally the most powerful mage of them all. When you can't do anything right. Look at the results first before concluding that you failed to cast a spell. Sometimes, your failures are the keys to success." Liam smiled. "And not to forget how cute you are when you pout."

"I-I DON'T!" Louise pouted, Liam can only laugh his ass off at her.

"Alright. Alright. Hothead." Louise blushed before hitting Liam by the head. "Itai!"

"That's what you get." She huffed, Liam merely laughed at Louise before ruffling her hair.

"You're a sister that one could never have, y'know." Louise instantly looked saddened, the fact that almost none of her family loves her. Nearly, excluding her older sister, Cattleya. "I said a bad memory didn't I?" He asked with a grim tone.

"S-Sort of...Don't mind it. Nobody cares about me, but my older sister and her highness." Louise sighed.

"Would you like a cup of tea, maybe?" Liam suggested as Louise nodded.

"That would be nice." She said as Liam got to the kitchen. She just thought of what her Mother would say. The Brimir-Damned Rule of Steel did nothing, but dictate her life. Her Mother was never there for her when she studied countless times till she fell asleep on memorizing spells. Being harassed, degraded, treated like nothing and not to mention being bullied and looked down upon. The only one there for her when she was down was her sister and maybe her eldest sister, Eleanore in some days. But in this world. When she was being harassed by other kids from her last school, because of her hair color, Liam interfered and literally beat the living crap out of them. To Louise, it's more like a Wolf protecting one of its Pack Members. To others, it's just a brother-sister thing. To her, Liam was...A Brother one could ever wish for, the nicest guy that she's ever met in her life, not counting Wardes, she eventually learns that not all females are damsels-in-distress when she met Asuka, who literally saved Liam in one of the Clan Wars. Leah was a little sister that one could never have, same can be said to her cousins. Not to mention Dusk and Shinichi. Along with Lian in several occasions, where he would be literally giving her advices...A little too bluntly she must admit. The first time she looked at the twin, the only difference she could find were their eyes. Lian having a grey left eye and a blue right eye was rather one of the only obvious difference to differentiate the two. She could only smile at the moment where the two twins were arguing about the last piece of chocolate bar and giggle at the prank that she and her little sister pulled at Liam. Literally scaring the living crap out of him by using an airhorn when he was sleeping. Oh how funny was that. She could only wish...Only wish that her family would step out from their cold ways and make her life more livelier like her current family.

"Louise. I'm back. Sorry if it took a while." Liam said as he brought out a tray with a teapot and a pair of cups.

"No. Not at all." Louise smiled as Liam placed the tray at the table in front of the sofa. "Just wondering what my family would say about you. You know how my family is like."

"Ahhh, quite barbaric." He commented. "And I'll say that you're...Better here than your former home."

"It is actually better here." Louise smiled at her Brother. "And you gave me more in one Year than my former home could." She said as she hugged her Brother. "You gave me love, a proper family, two loving Brothers, companionship, friends, cousins, siblings, freedom from every strings that controlled me. And most importantly..." She let out a tear. "A home." Liam was left speechless at his adopted Sister. All he could do was to smile and embrace her.

"I'll never leave your side." He assured. "Never ever...Going to leave your side."

"T-Thank you." She cried quietly at his shoulder.

"You're welcome." He said softly before patting her shoulder. "It's alright. It's alright. You'll never be treated like a nobody ever again." Liam assured. "Never...Ever."

* * *

 **(Tomorrow)**

The Oorai Teams were now painting their Tanks. Team H painting their Tank with a splash of white and blue. Giving the Cryolophosaurus Skull, a redo with a Shark emblem that was positioned like the number '0'. Team I painted Panzer with a splash of drab green with dirt brown Tiger stripes. Liam was merely inspecting the Tanks with a bar of chocolate in hand where Team I's grumpy member was eyeing him. Or even more specific, the chocolate bar. "Alright girls! You're all going to be fighting St. Gloriana's Team. So, get your Tanks and Panzers into Battle-ready positions. Cannon's in full power and-Wait where's my chocolate bar?" He asked as Neko silently slips behind the Pz. Sfl. IVc and ate it. "Anyways, get everything into it's best condition!" He took out another bar of chocolate before taking a bite off it. Loli secretly drooling at the sight.

"Onee-chan. How does this look?" Leah asked as Louise inspected the M24 Chaffee. It was still the normal M24 Chaffee with the same cannon, but with a new Turret. The Paintjob was rather great, the outcome gave the Tank a look of pride like before. The Tank's emblem was now giving the Tank a powerful feeling about it. From the number Zero, cute, defenseless baby shark into the Fierce adult shark. The number gave Louise, the mirror of her life. Of how she came before arriving. An innocent, hot-headed girl that was harassed and bullied. Upon arriving, grew stronger, caring and...rather more loving around both her friends, companions and family.

"Looks great." Louise smiled at the Tier V Light Tank. "I think we'll have a better advantage in the snowy fields."

"Yeah. Planning's the only challenge now." Ran said with a stoic face.

"Ahhh, let's get to the planning room." Louise said.

* * *

 **(Planning Room)**

The Team Captains and some of the members were now attending the Strategy Room. "St. Gloriana is one of the Teams that got to a Runner-Ups position in the National Matches. They rely on strict tactics and heavy armor platings to infiltrate or even raid Enemy Teams. We'll use a Decoy to fool the Tanks. Shooting at their frontal armor won't get us anywhere." The black-haired girl instructed as Miho raised her hand.

"Ano...Can I p-"

"We will do it this way!" The girl barked at said girl.

"Uhhh...I don't think this plan would work." Louise pointed out.

"WHAT!?" The girl yelled.

"I have to agree." Miho nodded. "St. Gloriana's a veteran in battling. They would expect us to use a decoy."

"We will-"

"Just listen to the girl, Momo." Anzu said. "If she's right then we don't have any problem to beat St. Gloriana." She said with a grin.

"THEN BE THE CAPTAIN!" Momo yelled at Miho, who shrunk in fear.

"Miho-san, what's the plan?" Everyone's eyes were now fixed at Miho.

"E-EH!?" She cried out.

"Well...We're waiting for the plan." Erwin, a blonde haired-girl with a pair of brown eyes stated. She wore the Oorai Girls Uniform with a German Field Marshal's cap and an African Korps General's Jacket.

"Yes. And we do know that we, Tank Destroyers are most likely the best chance to actually immobilize them." Boss added with a nod.

"W-Well..." Miho trailed off. "We're going to have Louise-san's Tank to be a false decoy."

"False decoy?" Louise asked.

"Mmm, You're going to lure them away from us instead of getting them towards us. Instead we'll try and take them out from the hills, Louise-san will just lead them in a circle to give us time to knock them out. If this fails, everyone spread out. The Pz. Sfl. IVc and StuG III are the keys of success in this plan." Everyone just nods at the plan.

"Using their clumsy and sluggish moves to our advantage." Erwin smirked. "I like it."

"Their back armor are never that strong." Crispy noted. "Their slow movements are going to aid us in this battle."

"Not to mention the Churchills." Boss added. "Those two Tanks are the slowest of them all. They'll be more like Mosquitos that'll be taken out with a few hits." She grinned.

"Well, Miho-san." Leah chimed in as Miho squealed in surprise. "Let's hope the plan works." She smiled.

"Mmm." Miho nodded nervously. "I hope it works." She said with a sigh.

"Don't worry. Hikari's a great Driver...Unless you play some music, she'll just be going on donuts." Leah said sheepishly.

"We're going to what!?" Hikari yelled as she quickly pushed Leah out of the way. "We're going to do donuts!?"

"NO!" The other girls yelled.

"Awww..." Hikari pouted.

"We're going to start practicing. Liam's gonna be here in 3...2...1...Now." The door quickly opened with a slam.

"Sorry if I'm late!" Liam panted before falling face first. "Too much coffee."

"We never told you we were going late and the fact that you slept at midnight." Shinichi pointed out.

"And the fact that you drank too much coffee this morning that you didn't even yawn at today's morning rollcall and inspection." Dusk added.

"I'M FREAKING TIRED, GOD DAMN IT! I HAD TO HAVE FIVE CUPS OF COFFEE!" Liam yelled at his two cousins. "Anyways. We're kinda starting a charity process for the Oorai Girls High School. Tanks and stuff, y'know?" He said as he got up and dusted himself.

"R-Really?" Miho asked to which Liam nodded.

"Eeyup! And not to mention, we're kinda hunting down some Tanks. I mean what kind of people are we if we don't really care for the Tankwondo lessons?" Liam grinned.

"Idiotas." Shinichi said as Liam turned to him.

"We're needing some rehab process for ya." Liam merely responded.

"I don't need one!" Shinichi yelled.

"I think we do." Liam nodded. "I think we do." He repeated with a continuous nod.

"The coffee's getting into him. Do I need to whack him?" Dusk asked with fake innocence.

"Don't make an excuse so that you can hit me." Liam stated as Dusk sighed.

"Fine..." He said.

"Let's get to work." Liam clapped his hands together.

* * *

 **Yeah,** **this** **is quite short. I'll admit. But at least I got the emotional stuff out of the way like Louise's backstory and explained it fully to Liam, rather than keeping it to herself for a year. And have you guessed the Tank that I roughly got into the story? All of you would know it as a slow tank. Yes, that is very obvious. If...You get the Tank. Leave it down in the Review. I will be announcing the winner to get that tank and will be put into the story through PM. Yes. I sounds kinda silly, but I'm going to do this my way. And it will be a literal surprise. If you get the Tank. Leave it down in the Review again. We still got no more OCs. But that's alright. And you read it right there. The Tourney's going to have each team with 15 Tanks. FIFTEEN! OR MORE! SO MORE WORK! AND I'll tell you that it has been decided that the Tier restriction will be updated from II - V to II - VII! Yeah, seeing from how the Churchills are here and with some other higher ranks. I have to bring that up. Sorry for the late notice. And if you are interested to getting your Tanks and their Crews in this. Look up the World of Tanks' Tanks and their description. I'm going to research whether or not, the Prem Tanks are going to be in this or not. Till next Ride!**


	4. Nobles Vs Ruffians

**Hello! And welc** **ome back to The Commander of Zero. And only ONE Review!? Eh. Better than none. And no one guessed that one Tank. Eh. More Hints! This Tank will not appear until The Near Finale. I think I'm also going to add the Girls und Panzer der Film. Anyways onto the shows! No flames. PLS. They'll only be ignored and used as literal humorous uses. LMAO! Thanks for the Reviews everyone! Now, Disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Girls und Panzer, they belong to Actas. Familiar of Zero belongs to Noboru Yamaguchi and his illustrator, Eiji Usatsuka. World of Tanks belongs to WarGaming. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Nobles Vs Ruffians! 10 V 10 Match!**

* * *

 **(Oorai Girls High School)**

The girls were practicing their shots, mobility after Liam decided to let the Girls name their Teams. His phone played a Cannon Ringtone as he searched through his pocket and took out his phone. Opening it before looking at his Chat App.

 **Matt:** Yeah. I got the Tank Parts. Sending them towards the Crisis Platoons' Tank Forge.

Liam quickly texted back.

 **Liam:** Thanks a lot. Got any other scrapped tanks?

 **Matt:** I don't think so. I got nothing, but a scrapped Pz. Ic and it's components are totally busted, unrepairable. I'm just taking what can be used and what couldn't be used.

 **Liam:** Thanks. Give me a heads-up if you got another Tank.

 **Matt:** Will do. Gotta go. I gotta sign the contract on the Cargo Shipment. Damn, blueprints and stuff. Actually good for you to get that piece of fine blueprint. I doubt anyone would find it.

 **Liam:** Thanks. It was total co-incidence. I gotta admit. I and my cousins were literally lucky on finding that on the broken down bunker.

Liam was quickly reminded by the time he got that piece of gold.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Liam, Dusk and Shinichi were at their AMX 13 105 as they stopped by a destroyed, ruined bunker that looked quite decent. "Stop. Dusk, think we're here. If Ed's Map says it correctly, this is one of the Bunkers that were used to create Blueprints. Let's just hope it's one of those Majors, instead of Minors." In their language, Major means a Bunker that plays a great role in blueprints, Minors are merely Anti-Tank Bunkers and didn't create any blueprints.

"Yep. We're getting off here." Shinichi said before the three dismounted.

"Right. Warning. Many of these have skeletons of literal Nazis." Liam warned the two Tankers as they entered in and turned on their flashlights.

"Smells. No wonder it's called the Bloody Hell Bunker." Shinichi pinched his nose, due to the smell of rotten flesh. Liam turned his attention to a room that was sealed by a metal door with specks of blood, ashes, flame marks and dents.

"Guys. Over here." Liam called out as the two Tankers turned towards the Commander before noticing the door as they came closer to it.

"Metal door." Dusk muttered before knocking it, a slight bang shattered the silence. "Around 50 - 55 mm from the sound of it...We'll need a grenade." Dusk turned to Liam.

"Ahh, wakata." He quickly pulled out a Mk2 Grenade. "Time to get this door blown up."

"Mhm." Shinichi nodded as Liam pulled the pin off the Grenade and placed it to the ground, they quickly got into a wall as the Grenade went off. Shrapnel embedding themselves around the surrounding walls and floors, they could embed themselves in. The trio turned as the Door was now blown off into the room.

"That worked well." Liam grinned as they got into the room. They could find a shelf of Blueprints as they searched through it. Rheinmetall Panzerwagen Light Tank Blueprints. E75. Mäuschen. The crude designs for the Waffenträger auf E100 that was literally unexpected, but also needs a long time to be manufactured, since no official engine designs, weapon's literally historical and needs to be uncovered/created from scratch, Turret needs to be created and one that they could never believe. "Oi...Isn't this."

"No doubt about it." Dusk said under his breathe.

"The...German Tank."

"One of the Panzers that never had a chance to see combat." Liam said as he rolled the collected blueprints. "We're done here. No more Panzer Blueprints around here." Liam stated as the trio quickly got out of the Bunker.

 **(Flashback END!)**

* * *

 **(Oorai Girls High School)**

 **(A Day Later. Oorai Vs St. Gloriana Match)**

Liam was in his Mitsubishi as the Shark Team(Team H) was besides them with the other nine Tanks. "Never thought that this will be a really random-based school with random Tanks." Liam chuckled.

 _"Yeah. 5 German Panzers. 2 American Tanks. 2 Japanese Tanks and a French Tank. Damn, this is quite random."_ Dusk chuckled through Liam's Golden Samsung J7 that was placed by the AC.

"Yep. Shin. How's everything going up there?" Liam asked as a EC-725 French Helicopter flew above.

 _"Quite bad. Traffic's really not the worst scenario. The St. Gloriana Fleet's arrived."_ Shinichi reported as a gigantic Air-Carrier that was abruptly five times the length of Oorai Girl High School Fleet docked itself at the docks.

"Damn. Look at that piece of art." Liam whistled.

 _"I think a compliment's not a good reaction. I can see the Matildas and Churchills."_ Dusk informed.

"Damn. They really are sending them." Liam said.

* * *

 **(Mountains)**

The Oorais were already in their position as the whole city block was closed due to the Practice Match. The M24 Chaffee was on their false decoy mission. "Alright, girls." Louise said as she held her binoculars. "We're taking up the field. You know where to go right?"

"Uh-huh. We're going round in circles." Hikari chirped as Louise got back in.

"Let's get this show on the road." Louise smiled at the crew.

"Yokai." Her siblings shouted before Hikari turned the Tank's engine on.

 **VROOOM!**

The sound of it was powerful as the British Tankers noticed it.

"Do you think that's them?" The Gunner of a Churchill VII asked.

"It is. They've started their offense." The Commander smiled as she took a sip of English Tea. The M24 Chaffee quickly went off the mountain as the British widened their eyes. The M24 Chaffee quickly fired an AP Shell at a Matilda II. Due to it's armor though, it ricocheted off.

"Hikari! Get us out of here!" Louise shouted as she got into the Tank.

"Yokai~!" She chirped before drifting along the sands and drove towards the Mountains.

"We've engaged the enemies!" Rin squealed through the radio. "We're luring them towards the Killzone~!"

 _"Roger."_

 _"Yokai."_

 _"Count on us."_

"Yeah, alright! We're a few more yards away!" Rin radioed.

 _"Okay! Keep them as busy as you can!"_ Miho radioed back.

"Roger~!"

* * *

 **(Killzone[Kill Zone Tanks])**

"They're a few yards away from the Killzone!" Miho shouted.

"Yosh! We're ready." Erwin gave a thumbs-up from their red StuG III with the flags on top.

"That soon?" A girl from the now-pink M3 Lee asked.

"And I just got a total revolution." Another complained.

"Ready our position!" Boss shouted as the crew of the Drab Green Pz. Sfl. IVc saluted before getting into their positions and adjusted their position. "Get the AP Shells loaded!"

"H-Hai!" Loli saluted before she and Ironyan, the natural blond with blue eyes loaded in an AP Shell.

"Cannon's locked and loaded." Erwin smirked as she tipped her cap.

"This'll be a fine Attack from us." The Commander of the StuG III smirked.

 _"Enemies in a few more yards!"_ The M24 Chaffee passed by as Momo literally blurted out.

"FIRE! FIRE!" The black-haired girl of the Golden Pz.38(t) shouted. The Tanks and Panzers, except the Pz. IVD, StuG III and the Pz. Sfl. IVc fired blindly at the nimble Light Tank.

 _"O-Oi! We're not the enemies!"_ Rin wailed through the radio.

"Hold your fire!" Boss shouted towards Neko, who was eager to pull the trigger.

 _"Why are you firing at us!?"_ Rin yelled.

"G-Gomen, I wasn't able to order them to stand down." Miho said nervously.

 _"Incoming! Ran-san!"_ A Boom was heard as the Matilda IIs and the Churchill VIIs were rolling towards the M24 American Tank before they fired a volley of Shells at the M24 Crew.

"Steady. Steady. Aim at their Tracks." Boss said before shouting. "FIRE!" The Pz. Sfl. IVc fired an AP Shell at a Matilda's Tracks, effectively immobilizing them before Loli and Ironyan loaded another Shell.

"Shell loaded, taicho!" Loli saluted as Neko aimed at the Matilda's rear.

"Fire!" The Pz. Sfl. IVc fired another Shell as the Matilda was quickly hit and deployed a white flag.

"They're firing from the Mountains. They're better than I thought." The Commander of the Group observed.

'This'll mark who I am in St. Gloriana that day and not to mention that they'll regret for picking her over me.' Boss smirked at her thought as she put on her binoculars as she spotted Four Matildas aiming at them. "Commander! They're aiming at us!"

"E-Eh?" Miho asked.

"We're spotted!" Erwin yelled out.

"Spread out!" Miho shouted as the Tanks and Panzers quickly turned around. The Pz. 38(t) was still firing at the Matildas as one of the Matildas shot a Shell at them by the Tracks, dislocating them and immobilizing them with only one working Track. The M3 Lee was then blasted with an HE Shell as the crew panicked and quickly abandoned their Tank.

"Momo-chan, I think we should've called for a tactical retreat." The Brown haired girl, Yuzu said from the Pz. 38(t).

"DON'T CALL ME, MOMO-CHAN!" Momo yelled at her as another shot hit the Tier III Light Tank before the Panzer deployed a White Flag.

"Keep going, minna! We're counting on you, if you don't win, all of you have to do the Ankou Dance!" Anzu shouted in determination.

 _"That'll weigh us even more!"_ Rin complained.

* * *

 **(M24 Chaffee)**

The Crew was still running away as Leah loaded in another Shell. "We're ready!" She shouted as Ran turned the Turret towards the Matildas.

"Going zig zag!" Hikari shouted before dodging a shell by the left as she went to the left, another shell tried to hit them by the right. "Donut!" She quickly spun around before drifting around the British Tanks as Ran fired a shell at a Matilda, the Shell ricocheted off the Turret as Hikari drove the Tank out of there.

"We're not doing much damage." Ran said blankly as the remaining Matildas got off their formation.

"They're giving up?" Leah asked.

"No. They're veterans. They're targeting the others." Louise answered as she turned towards the hatch before opening it.

"Firing HE Shell." Ran said as she fired a Shell right at a Churchill's Tracks, damaging it, but failed to immobilize it. "Leah."

"Loading HE Shell!" Leah quickly slammed the Cannon's Loading Section before giving a thumbs up. "Loaded!"

"Fire." Ran said as she fired another Shell at the Tracks. Immobilizing the Churchill. "Hikari get us towards the rear of the Churchill." Hikari stated.

"Yosh~! Let's get this show on the road!" Hikari grinned before going to the right, briefly dodging a Shell from the last moving Churchill before going towards the back of the immobilized Churchill before firing a Shell at the Rear. The First Shell ricocheted as the M24 Chaffee quickly drove forward as it reloaded another Shell.

"This is going to take forever." Leah sighed in annoyance.

* * *

 **(The Rest of the Oorai High School's Team)**

The rest of the Tanks were driving towards the City Block as they split up.

"Minna! Use everything around you to conceal you!" Miho shouted.

"Yokai!"

"Yosh! Go left!" Everyone took their separate roads before they took their own cover.

"Where are you?" A Matilda drove around, it was currently driving behind a Building with drab green and brown tiger-striped paint, unknown to them, it wasn't a building of any sorts.

"Steady." Boss whispered as the Matilda was driving away slowly, unaware of the threat and once they were at the reach of the Cannon. "FIRE!"

"FIRING!" Neko quickly fired the AP Shell at the Matilda, disabling it as the White Flag was deployed.

"Yosh. Reload." The Boss said as the two Loaders quickly reloaded the cannon. "We're going to change our position. Crispy, let's move, I'll doubt they could manage to get here by now!"

"Yokai." The Smartass Driver responded before moving out. The Panzer got out of it's position as it slowly moved out of the scene and find another spot.

"Are we spotted?" The loli girl asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Ironyan said sarcastically. "The Matilda just got shot and I doubt that they know about our position."

"That's good." The loli girl sighed in relief as the Pz. Sfl. IVc crew can only sigh at the innocent loli. They moved out to another location.

Meanwhile, with the other Tanks. We'll be focusing ourselves on the Pz. IVD. The Pz. IVD was rolling through the district as it stopped briefly around the corner. "Mako-san, could you drive us backwards a little bit?"

"Sure." The black-head said before going on reverse.

"That's enough." Miho looked at the corner for a while before spotting a Matilda through the window's reflection, thankfully they were anticipating the Panzer through direct contact instead of using their surroundings. "We're going back." Miho whispered as Mako only nodded drowsily. She quietly reversed the Panzer as it created a creak, the Matilda quickly sprung into action as it went forward.

"We're spotted!" Saori gasped as the Matilda tried to fire at them, the Shell missed the Panzer a few inches as Isuzu quickly aimed at the Matilda before firing an AP Shell at it, hitting the Matilda as it deployed a white flag.

"We hit it!" Yukari cheered as Miho could only sigh in relief.

"Mako-san, can you drive forward?" Miho asked as Mako nodded after barely hearing the Commander's voice. She moved forward as the Panzer passed the British Tank and rolled through the streets.

A Matilda was running through a road with many Japanese Flags placed by the pavements. The unsuspecting Tank rolled by as it passed by an alleyway, where it got shot badly. The Matilda was forced to deploy a white flag as the camouflaged StuG III's Cannon smoking out. "Good job!" Erwin smirked at their knock out.

The Tiger(P) was just prototypical Tank that was designed to be the new Heavy Tank at 1942, but the lack of required copper along with complex components, it was forced to be shut down. And this one Heavy was still rolling, ignoring the facts of it's failures, the Engineering Team just grinned at the fixed Complex-controlled Panzer, also ignoring the fact that the first trial that the Panzer had, caused it's engine to be set ablaze literally. With it's sheer weight, caused it to be very slow. But, not as slow as the Famous rumored Super-Heavy, the Maus. That'll be very weird. Anyways, the Panzer was rolling by the streets, confused on what it should do. Hide? Or rather stay in the open and try to land a strike at a Tank. Those thoughts though, were interrupted by a sheer strike of a Matilda. The Impact itself, caused the Prototype to stutter, the Turret slowly moved towards the said Matilda before firing a blast at the British Tank, which dodged it quickly and moved back to give the feline-named Prototype Panzer a taste of it's own medicine, it quickly fired an HE Shell right at the Tracks as it exploded, the tracks quickly broke off, causing the Porsche Tiger to stop on its tracks.

"Damn it." The Commander, Nakajima, a girl with short brown hair along with a pair of brown eyes cursed. "We're stuck here!" She yelled. "Load the HE Shell!"

"Yokai!" The loader of the Leopon Team shouted before loading in an HE Shell.

"Fire!" The Cannon quickly shot an HE Shell and at the same time, so did the Matilda, causing the two Tanks to be engulfed in smokes as it cleared out, the two Tanks deployed a White flag respectively. "Sorry, minna. Looks like we're out." Nakajima said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

 _"It's alright, is anybody hurt?"_ Miho asked through the radio.

"No, we're all good." Nakajima reported as Miho breathed in relief.

The Type 89 I-Go Japanese Tank was running by the streets as it swerved to the left, avoiding contact with a Matilda. "That was close." The Commander, Noriko, who was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes sighed in relief. "If Miho's right. We wouldn't be able to penetrate it's armor." She said.

"What do we do?" The Gunner asked.

"We'll only be able to provide assistance through...Running away." The crew sweatdropped at their Commander's plan. "If we're able to lure it towards the others, we may succeed!"

"Yosha! But, who are we going to lure it to?" The Driver asked.

"Uhhh..." The Commander just placed her finger at her lips before calling out. "Anyone needs a target to shoot?'

 _"We'll need some assistance from the looks of it. Our Panzer is too revealing and it's way too obvious to see a Panzer at this size. The paper thin armor is rather a nuisance right now."_ Boss radioed with a sigh.

"Got it. Let's show this girls, how the Volleyball Team rolls!" The crew just nodded with a grin. "Let's go! Banzai!" The Type 89 quickly charged out of it's hiding place and quickly took the attention of a Matilda. "Hey! Looking for us!?" She yelled as the Matilda fired a Shell, missing the Medium Tank by a few inches. "Let's go girls!"

"Ah!" They shouted as the Tank quickly drove away, the Matilda quickly pursuited it.

"Boss! Where are you!? Got a Matilda coming in hot for a service!" Noriko radioed.

 _"We're by the 2nd alleyway. Where are you!?"_

"Uhhh, we're..." Noriko quickly found a sign that said 'Tankoyaki' with pictures of Takoyakis shaped like Tanks of vast variety. "We're by the Tankoyaki Store!"

 _"...Say what now? Oh that! I see you! Go around! We see you! We're by the alleyway!"_

"Alright! Let's go around!" The Type 89 quickly turned around as the Matilda followed it.

"Alright, girls." Boss said, the Panzer was hiding by the alleyway, well it didn't reveal it's position, but the bad news? Their thin paper mache back armor was blocking their view. What a pain in the rear. "Fire when I tell you. Shell ready?" She asked as the loli girl saluted.

"Ready as always!" She said in a rather cute manner, the salute made her even cuter. The Boss chuckled at the loli loader.

"But, what about our rear?" Neko asked as she jabbed a thumb at the fucking annoying back armor.

"We're just going to hope that they don't spot us." Boss said as the Type 89 I-Go quickly passed by. "Steady. Fire at my command." The Gunner just steadied her aim. The Boss looked cautiously as the Matilda passed by. "FIRE!"

Neko quickly fired a Shell right at the tracks as the Matilda stop dead, although it fired a shell right at the I-Go, disabling it, it didn't have any way to hit the Pz. Sfl. IVc since a building was blocking the path between the Panzer and the Matilda. Causing it to be a sitting target for the Panzer. "AP Shell loaded, Boss-sama!" Loli saluted as the Boss nodded, though she did wince a little at her cute pose.

"Fire!" The Cannon quickly fired another Shell, the recoil of the Cannon alone, made the whole Tank move backwards a little. The British Tank's rear was quickly covered in smoke, a hint of a Shell that penetrated through was placed in the engine. "We got it! Get us out of here!" Crispy quickly floored the engine as the Tank moved forward out of it's tight spot.

"Alright, where to?" Crispy asked as she opened the Driver's hatch.

"Take us out of here first. That's what matters the most. I'll figure out where we'll go after we get out of this tight spot." Crispy nodded before closing the hatch and focused on her driving. They got out of their spot before they got shot by the tracks.

"Darn it." Boss gritted her teeth as a Matilda II rolled by and fired a shell right at the Panzer, disabling it.

"Seems like you forgot to count the possibility of a Matilda following this one, did you?" Neko asked as Boss nodded in defeat.

* * *

 **(M24 Chaffee)**

The M24 Chaffee was being pursued by the Churchills as it went straight towards the City. "Darn it." Louise said as the Churchills fired a shell at the Tier V Tank. "Hikari! Take us towards the City! We're going to lose them there!"

"Hai~! Taichou-san!" Hikari chirped before she turned up towards a corner and made several random turns. The Churchills lacking speed weren't catching up with Hikari's random movements.

"I think we lost them." A Matilda quickly proved her wrong as it fired a shell right at the Tracks, immobilizing them, but wasn't enough to knock them out of the fight. "Ran!" The girl quickly spun the turret before firing a Shell at the Matilda, causing it to deploy a white flag. "Whew...Too close." She said as she looked at the tracks. "We're going to fix the tracks." She said as Leah got out of the Tank and took out a red toolbox before starting to fix the Tank.

* * *

 **(The rest of the remaining Team of the Oorais)**

The Pz. IVD, B1, StuG III, Chi-Ha were moving out as they spotted the remaining Matildas, two of them, two Churchills following them before they fired Shells at them. The Pz. IVD quickly dodged it, the StuG III dodged it by a few inches, the B1 and Chi-Ha though got shot by the Frontal armor and Turret respectively. "We're out!" The Mallard Team reported.

"Gomenasai, Miho-san." The Commander of the Chi-Ha radioed.

"It's alright, is anybody hurt?" Miho asked.

"No."

"We're good." Miho sighed in relief.

"Hippo Team, let's split up before they load their shells." Miho said.

"Yokai. Take us somewhere!" The StuG III quickly drove away as the Pz. IVD quickly drove the other way. The Churchills quickly drove towards each Panzers as the Matilda followed the Pz. IVD. The StuG III was driving through a small road covered by fences.

"We're going to be alright around here. Our StuG's suspension is low. So, we're good." The Commander, Takako, a short black haired girl with a red scarf around her neck said, unknown to the crew, they were exposed by their flags, the Churchill only took aim before firing a Shell at the StuG III, disabling it.

"Hmmm...Seems like the table's have turned." The Commander chuckled before drinking her tea.

The Pz. IVD was driving around the city before going towards a wall, covering their position. The last Matilda drove out of the wall, exposing themselves to the Pz. IVD, who fired a shell at the turret. The Matilda could only deploy a white flag. The Pz. IVD quickly drove off their position as the Churchill VII got out of its spot and pushed the Matilda corpse out of the way. The Panzer quickly drifted before facing itself towards the British Heavy. "Charge at it after, we're going to try and fool them as if we're charging at them. Drive right after I give you the signal."

"Yokai..." Mako said, nearly falling asleep as she quickly floored the pedal as the Panzer charged straight towards the Churchill, who have its Turret turned towards them.

"Now!" She quickly shouted as the Panzer went towards the right of the British Tank before the two exchanged shots. The smoke quickly covered the scene as every onlookers were feeling the tension between the two Tanks as the smokes dispersed, the Panzer IV deployed a white flag, everyone, who already anticipated the Oorai's defeat cheers. The referee nearly blowed the whistle, when a Shell hit the other Churchill's turret. The onlookers just widened their eyes before the M24 Chaffee got out of its hiding spot by a bush, a few blocks away from the last Churchill.

"We got them!" Louise shouted.

"Yatta!" Leah cheered.

"We got one more Churchill to find and immobilize." Ran pointed out at her cousin.

"Oh yeah." Leah quickly realized.

"Let's hit the music!" Hikari grinned before turning the music on.

 **(Insert: SABATON - Coat of Arms[Start at 0:27])**

The Tank quickly drove off to find its next and final prey as Leah loaded an AP Shell. "We're going to circle around them, aren't we?" Leah smiled as Louise only nodded.

"Let's take the climax to them!" Hikari shouted as the M24 spotted the British Tank that fired a shell at them, nearly hitting them as Ran shot an AP Shell at the turret, where it bounced off as the M24 Chaffee quickly got out of the way as a building blocked the British's way on shooting their last opponent. The British turned its turret at the supposed road, the M24 Chaffee will come out off, only to be wronged by the Shell that bounced off their rear. The M24 Chaffee got out of their sights as the Crew of the British Heavy can only look everywhere for them, the M24 Chaffee appeared by their side as they disappeared by the buildings. The onlookers can only see glimpse off the speeding American Light that was daring enough to challenge the proud Churchill VII and bombarded them with shells. The Heavy looked towards their rear as the M24 Chaffee snuck up on their turret's rear as Ran calmly pulled the trigger.

 **BOOM!**

The Shell quickly made its impact by the Churchill's flat side, causing the British Heavy to deploy a white flag. Every onlookers can only widen their eyes in surprise at the white and blue Chaffee as Louise got out off the hatch with a bright smile as the referee snapped out of his stupor and whistled the end of the match. The other hatches opened as Ran had a blank look, Rin, Hikari and Leah just cheered at their victory.

"Seems like that's their Ace of their School." The Commander chuckled.

"Seems like it." The Gunner smiled.

 **(Song END!)**

* * *

 **(With Liam)**

Liam was just smiling at his sisters' victory before getting a text.

 **Matt:** Hey Lee. I just got a message from one of my friends. A male crew wanted to join Oorai Girls High School.

 **Liam:** What? Seriously?

 **Matt:** You'd think I'll be joking with you?

 **Liam:** No. Then, wait...Why are you asking me?

 **Matt:** Eh. Just to inform you. You know, the Headmaster's a friend of ours. I already told him about this. Anyways, gtg.

"God Damn you, Matt." Liam growled in annoyance before putting his phone away. Dusk and Shinichi were certain that the Oorai Girls High School were able to pull this off as Shinichi yawned before smiling at his sisters, Dusk was eating a bucket of popcorn.

"What'd he say?" Shinichi asked.

"Did he mention about new Tanks?" Dusk interjected.

"Even better. A Crew for the Oorai. That's going to be the fourth Male Tank Crew." Liam grinned.

"Oh hell, that'll be epic." Dusk stretched his arms.

"Well, more Tank the merrier. Am I right?" Liam asked as Shinichi nodded. "Then, we're going to meet the girls after this."

* * *

 **That's the Fourth Chapter of The Commander of Zero. Did any of you got any ideas of what the mystery Tank is? This is getting too obvious. It's a Panzer. It's slow on both Turret and Mobility. Anyone? No? Darn it. Anyways. Don't forget to leave a Review, guys and gals. Along with an OC Commission form on the Review Section or through PM. Anyways, I'll update the form in my Profile.** **Oh and one more Thing! This will be one of the Tanks that may be available and can't be requested. PM me. Don't post it in the Review Section from now on.**

* * *

 **(Extra Scene)**

"Well then." A man with tanned skin with short black hair, blue eyes said. He wore an orange jumpsuit with a white shirt inside. He looked at a small Tank that was fairly flat, it was colored with a blue-green scheme, a long 75 mm SA44L Cannon. The man gestured a crane operator to do something as the Turret of the Tank was moved as the Crane Operator used the levers to open a hatch on the ceiling as it revealed a SOFAM de 180 cv Engine before the Tank opened a hatch as the engine was being lowered down to the where the Tank's supposed Engine should be before the chains that held the Engine went loose as it retracted itself towards the ceiling, the Tank's engine hatch closed up before the man gave a thumbs up. "Tier V." He inspected the Tank. It was barely 1.6 meter tall, 5 meters long and was abruptly 2.2 metres wide. The Tank itself weighs barely 6.7 tons. "The turret was flat, it was at the end of its chassis' rear. It was already obvious that it was a Light Tank. "Liam's gonna like this."

"Boss! What do we do!?" A man in an engineer's outfit similar to the man shouted.

"We'll take care of this by sending this piece of art to Oorai Girls High School. I did owe him something." The man chuckled before his subordinate saluted.

"Will do, boss!" He quickly got out of the hangar as the man can only take out a photo of him with three other guys and the Danger_Cryo Crew with a Pz. II J and an M22 Locust.

"We're going to meet in the future, just you wait." The man grinned before he turned to the Tank once more before walking away from the French Tank.

* * *

 **Well? Yeah. Like the previous Panzer. It's very obvious and I'll be honest. I'm surprised no one wrote it in the Review Section. Anyways, for now, Special Thanks to EternalKnight of Zero for his OCs. And what he said, Ciao!**


	5. The New Guys!

**Hello! And welc** **ome back to The Commander of Zero and this line is getting old fast. What other lines do we got?**

 **A Random Editor: Nein**

 **Another Random Editor: Ehh...I don't think we have another Line. Fucking nifty lines.**

 **God Damn it. Continue on, boys! And from now on, the Writers/Authors(I think these are the same), who gives out an OC Form. Will have their OCs in separate Chapters to be introduced starting from now. Sorry for the sudden not** **e and you need to submit one via PM. This also leads to another note, till we have 15 Tank Crews, we'll have to put this on hiatus...Eh, at least I'll be making some omakes until someone pms me an OC request** **and please pm me the friggin OC Form. No forms in the friggin review section from now on. DISCLAIMERS~!**

 **(Disclaimer: We do not own Girls und Panzer, they belong to Actas. Familiar of Zero belongs to Noboru Yamaguchi and his illustrator, Eiji Usatsuka. World of Tanks belongs to WarGaming. Thank you and have you heard? Cyberbullying is illegal, the Police will arrest you, Flamers...You fucked up so bad. :) Good to know right?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The** **New Guys!**

* * *

 **(Unknown Aircraft)**

A Metallic grey M4A3E8 Sherman with logs for by the sides was sitting idly in a giant aircraft, the Tankers, who drove the Beast were hanging on at the Tank. The first Tanker was a guy around 18 years old. He had brown hair, brown eyes with nearly pale white skin. He wore an M38 Tanker Helmet with a WWII Tanker Jacket. This was the Commander of the Crew with a name tag, 'Slug 'Sarge' Clark'. By his side was the Gunner with his name tag, 'Winston 'Stone' Dane', a guy the same age as his commander with messy dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skinned and wore a WW2 British Royal Navy Commanders peaked cap.

On the Driver's seat was a Black Haired guy with his name tag, 'Bill 'Bar' Grant', he had black hair(Thx Captain Obvious), Aqua Green eyes, pale skin and wore a U.S. WWII Naval Officer blue peaked visor cap along with an M41 jacket. The last, but not least was the Loader with his name tag, 'Lou Ratson', he had Dark brown hair, hazel brown eyes and wore a WWII U.S. M-38 Tankman helmet with goggles. He was the only one with no nickname, much to his annoyance of being called Lou all the time.

"So boys, how'd you think will the Oorai Girls High School be like?" Sarge asked.

"Honestly...I don't know." Winston admitted.

"Well...I don't know. How can I know when I was just going there today?" Bar asked sarcastically.

"You don't really need to be a douchebag." Lou said as he mended the tracks of the Sherman.

"Yeah. Anyways, I already read about the school. It was the school of the infamous Danger_Cryo Crew along with the two other infamous male Crews." Sarge noted.

"Y'know that they got sniped by a Pz. Sfl. IVc, right? Well, they are indeed in the Danger Zone." Everyone snickered except for Bar.

"I personally think that the pun was too weak." Bar said, while trying to hide his emotions that were revealing his smirk.

 **"Attention to the M4A3E8 Sherman Crew. We'll be arriving in our destination in 5 minutes. Please buckle on for a landing. Thank you."** A voice blared out through the Speakers. The M4A3E8 Sherman Crew quickly got into their Tank as a few minutes passed. **"We're going to drop you by the Runway in ETA 20 Seconds."**

"Get ready, boys." Sarge said as he grinned. "We're coming in for a hard landing."

"Yes sir!" The three saluted as they got to their stations.

* * *

 **(Oorai Girls High School)**

Liam was walking around as he looked at the Teams. "You know the Drill. Now, that you have actually won your first match! Yeah, let's get started with your Team names. Since we can't have unnamed Teams." Liam stated as Dusk was still snoring by their Super Pershing, Shinichi standing by Liam. Lian was reading the newspaper as Liam looked at each Teams. "You will be deciding it on your own though." Liam waved off as Lian scoffed at his brother.

"...Incompetent." He scoffed. The twins never had a brother-brother relationship as brothers, they always had arguments, but Liam usually talks him out. But that won't work all the time on the looks of how he planned things out crudely. The two never will have a great relationship, especially to the fact that Lian is the opposite of Liam. When Liam goes offensive, Lian goes to the defensive. Liam being a reckless Tanker made his plans of attacking having a few downsides like being taken out faster, Lian's plan always goes to camping and sneaking around and playing more sneakily and smart. The downside? He can't lead the attack and had to improvise. They are literally leaders that can actually fill each ones downside. Though they usually went for a fight and always ends up, Leah and Louise pinching their ears and yelling at them. Well, on Liam's side it made him well...Regret his actions, but for Lian...Lian's a different story that's for another time...

The Teams quickly huddled as they discussed their plans. "So..." Boss said as she huddled with her group. "What's the Team name?"

"How about a raccoon?" Loli asked as the four other crew members looked at her. "What?"

"...Nothing." They all said as they all thought. 'She's way too innocent for this World.' Or something the same like that...Anyways.

"Raccoon it is then." Boss decided as the others nodded.

Louise and her siblings were still huddling. "What's our name going to be again?" Leah asked as Rin put her hand up.

"Ooh ooh ooh. How about Cat Team?" The others just looked at her with a deadpan stare, except for Hikari.

"Eh...Isn't that too boring?" She asked as Rin placed her finger onto her lips.

"Uhhh...Nope!" She chirped as Leah interjected.

"How about a Shark?" Leah suggested.

"Ohhhhhhh~! Yeah! We should totally do that!" Rin chirped.

"W-Well, at least it's decided." Louise concluded abruptly with a stutter. "It's Shark Team."

"Haven't we gave a spray paint of a Shark on the Tank?" Ran pointed out as the others looked at the Shark Emblem.

"Oh yeah." Everyone said when reality hit them. They did felt they were forgetting something important. If the Shark Emblem could drop a tear. It would be crying a waterfall from the Team's forgetful personality, well...Except Ran. She's good with him.

"Ehehehe..." The four just giggled nervously at the Emblem.

"Anyways...How about the interior? It was quite uncomfortable to sit inside." Louise asked.

"How about...Some pillows?!" Hikari cheered loudly.

"Hmmmm..." The others hummed as they nodded with an agreement.

"That'll make it more comfortable." Leah nodded.

"And it has to be pillows!" Rin chimed in.

"How about an air freshener?" Ran asked. "Only that and a pillow each..."

"Well, maybe we could use some pillows...Only pillows...And an Air Freshener." Louise said with a stern look.

"Okay!" Leah cheered.

"Sounds good." Ran said blankly.

Liam just looked at the Teams as his phone vibrated. "Eh?" He quickly pulled it out before accepting the call. "Moshi moshi?"

 _"Yeah, hey Lee. Just want to let you know. The Crew's almost there. Be adviced, they tend to be a little...Showy."_ Matt called.

"...Matt, don't tell me that the Commander's your nephew..." Liam facepalmed as Matt chuckled nervously.

 _"Thankfully no...He is though a son of a friend of mine."_

"...He's the son...Of a friend of yours..."

 _"Yes, who owns a few hundred M4 Shermans, five M4A1s, three M4A2s, nine M4A3s, seven M4A4s, two M4A5s, an M4A6, twelve M4A3E8 Shermans and at least ten M4 Fireflies."_

"Don't tell me he's with the Saunders Girls High School." That made Matt chuckle nervously again.

 _"Ehehehehehe...No, he's more like a Salesman to the School. He offers his M4s to the School. The School itself...Is filthy rich. I don't know how they're rich. But they're just filthy rich. Ranging from their M4s, M4A1s, Sherman Firefly, M4A6 Shermans, M22 Locusts and the M1 Combat Cars arsenal, they're the richest of all the Schools."_

"Dude, how the hell did you get these kind of infos?"

 _"I have my ways."_

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Obvious." Liam sarcastically rolled his eyes as he looked at the Teams as they began to paint an Emblem onto their Tanks/Panzers.

 _"Anyways, they've called me. Incoming!"_ The Giant American Transport Aircraft, the C-5 Super Galaxy flew through the sky as it opened it's hatch and dropped an M4A3E8 Sherman as the Tank literally smashed the Principal's new car.

"Oi..." Liam winced, thinking about the Principal's luck. "I don't think it's necessary to land on the fucking car." Especially if Asuka's team does it again, he'll literally scold them till their deaths...Yeah, bore them to death. Best way to tell them it's not alright to destroy everyone's car, especially his Nissan Juke, but that car's ugly for him...Very ugly... And yes, that caused his mother to buy him a Mitsubishi Lancer, even though it's old, it was way better than the Juke, in any way that he could think off...For him anyways...

"Well couldn't they drop it somewhere else?" Shinichi observed.

"Nein. I don't think so." Dusk said lazily as he closed his face with a book, Lian merely scoffed at the Crew's Driver for being a lazy ass in some moments. The Tankers opened their Tank's hatch as they got out. Sarge, Stone, Bar and Lou got out as they quickly stood up straight as Anzu came in and pushed Liam out of the way.

"Itai..." Liam groaned as Shinichi can only snicker at his cousin. "The world's mean..." He muttered with anime tears flowing through his eyes.

"Wha? What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." Dusk just got up before looking at Liam. Staring at him for a brief ten seconds before laughing his ass off at the unfortunate Leader.

"Eh. Welcome to Oorai Girls High School, boys!" Anzu greeted as all the students looked at the Tank Commander.

"Is he dead?" Leah asked as Lian sighed, walked up to him, grabbed him by the leg and began dragging him.

"He's dead." He reaffirmed as he continued on before throwing Liam into the Tank Container and closed it.

"Your brother's a straight savage." Boss said to Louise.

"He is...Usually." Louise chuckled nervously at her cold brother.

"Right then. How are we gonna-" The sound of metal being torched was heard as the Container Liam was in was blowtorched away as the Tanker kicked the door open.

"That wasn't a good idea, Lian." Liam deadpanned before he threw the Torch back into the Container. "So, we're going to have a friendly deathmatch." Liam rubbed his hands together, eager to see the outcome of this match.

"Is it really necessary?" Miho asked as Asuka nodded.

"It is necessary. We'll have to test every one of your skills if you want to participate Wargaming's School Wars." Asuka explained before she pinched Liam's ears. "And this Captain really needs to work on his speech."

"ITAI!" Liam winced as Asuka sighed at her Platoon Commander.

"Anyways, I'll be overlooking your progresses." Asuka stated as everyone nodded, all except the Male Crew.

"So, we're going to test ourselves, huh?" Sarge grinned.

"Yep, now. If you would let us have our break." Shinichi asked Asuka.

"Just put that on approved." Asuka nodded.

"Alright then." Shinichi quickly pulled out his phone before pressing buttons.

"*Sigh* We're gonna need a more serious Platoon Commander with a more serious crew." Asuka looked at Liam, who was still wincing in pain.

"Asuka! Enough! It hurts!" Liam yelled.

"That's the point, saicho." Asuka deadpanned. "EVERYONE GET IN TO YOUR DESIGNATED POSITIONS!" She yelled.

"Hai!" The girls shouted.

"Roger that, Instructor." The boys saluted.

"GET TO YOUR POSITIONS!" They all got in their tanks as they went towards their designated positions.

* * *

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

The Tankers were in their positions as Liam eyed them through his wireless drone. "Every Tankers are now in their positions. We can affirm that they are going to be doing well." Liam confirmed as Asuka nodded.

"Every Tankers. Get Ready. We're going to start the Training Session in 3." Every Tankers revved their Tank's engines. "2." All of them readied their Shells, loading them in. "1." All of the Tankers were now readying their Cannons and got into a comfortable position. "Go!" They all got out of their position as they went into their positions.

"They're all rolling out. Heh, the Sherman's faster than I thought." Liam mused as the Sherman looked like it was going at least 46km/hour. Asuka looked at the screen.

"Seems like it. They're better than before." Asuka commented.

"Let's see how they're going to do in the Tournament." Liam smirked.

* * *

 **(M24 Chaffee)**

The Crew of the M24 Chaffee were running through the forest lines. "Hikari. Can you take us to the higher ground?" Louise requested.

"I don't know, Louise-chama. Can I?" Hikari asked.

"*Sigh* No time for games, Hikari." Louise complied as the leader of the group.

"Alright, Louise-chama!" She quickly drove up the hills.

"Yosh~! It's going to be a while until we find ourselves a target!" Rin stretched as Louise looked outside.

"You might want to rethink that." Louise said as Rin looked out, the Pz.38(t) was already spotted.

"WHYYYY!?" Rin quickly wailed anime style.

"I never thought we could be related." Ran commented before rotating the Turret. Taking aim she quickly fired a Shell right at their Turret, but it eventually scratch them. The Panzer can only rotate its turret at them.

"Alright, we got them." Anzu grinned before Momo fired a Shell at them, where it missed.

"Momo-chan..." Yuzu started. "You missed."

"DON'T CALL ME MOMO-CHAN!" Momo yelled as Ran looked through her optics.

"Target acquired." She said monotonely before firing a Shell right at the Tier 3 Panzer. The Shell quickly smashed the Turret as the Panzer can only deploy a white flag.

"You shouldn't have missed Momo-chan." Yuzu said.

"QUIT CALLING ME MOMO-CHAN!" Momo yelled out.

"They're hit." Leah reported as Louise sighed.

"How will we continue?" Ran asked.

"Welp. How 'bout we get to another place?" Hikari suggested.

"Just do that." Louise nodded. Everything that she learned from her Mother was all about tactics from when she can't do magic. She will be forced to be a commoner if she didn't learn one decent spell. Good for her, she was gone before her mother can punish her when she failed the ritual. She possibly can't ask for more other than having a loving brother, sister, mother and a really cold brother. Not to mention her cousins. She can only sigh in pure bliss at her current life. Worst case scenario? A portal opening to her old world. She was satisfied to be in this world, she wouldn't leave...Never does she want that to happen.

* * *

 **(M4A3E8 Sherman)**

The Male tankers were putting out their camoflague net onto their Tank as they took in the air.

"Ya smell that boys!?" Sarge barked as he looked at his crew. "That's the smell of fresh air! After years of training in the Training dome! We finally get to go outside!"

"Aye, Sarge!" Lou saluted with a smirk.

"Hahaha! Finally sone breeze!" Stone yelled before he lied down by the grass. "Hey, Bar! Get your ass up to the ground! Its comfy as hell!"

"Sure as if the ground is a bed." Bar said sarcastically. "Tanks and APCs used the ground as support! Hills can only prove to be an obstacle, they elevate the Tanks' cannons, rendering them useless!"

The whole team just sighed at their fellow tanker. Tank lover. "This reminds me of the Super Pershing! Their cannons prove to be formidable for being able to fire by the hills. Their spaced armor plating created from the Nazi's Panther Panzers! They're effective to become a Heavy!"

"Sides the fact that they're gun is straight down a medium tank's standard." Bar corrected.

"Yeah, that's the only downside." Sarge nodded as he and his crew were camping aka bloody sniping. "Now, let's just snipe these girls out. With our God damn gun, the bloody 76mm Gun!" He laughed as the StuG III was driving down the hill, unaware of the camper.

"Got the German Nazi's StuG III in bound." Stone said, his tongue sticking out as he aimed at the TD.

"Something doesn't feel right." The blonde vice-commander said as she looked around. She then looked at a particular bush that seemed pretty off. She took a closer inspection before realizing. "Stop the Tank!" The StuG stopped as the M4A3E8 Sherman fired a shell, missing the TD by a few centimeters. The TD vice commander looked at the Sherman with a smirk. "Let's see how this'll go." She said as the TD rotated itself.

"Oh snap." Sarge said as he lowered his binoculars. "Bar! Floor it!" The Driver quickly floored the pedal as the Sherman ran out of its hiding spot.

"Rotating." Stone was grinding the rotation device as he got a nice aim at the StuG.

"Loading AP." Lou said as he slammed the Rammer shut. "Loaded!"

"Fire!"

"On the way!" With a loud boom, the Sherman released an AP Shell right at the Tank Destroyer. Sadly, missed it by a few inches to the left. "Darn it. Losing my touch. Can you stop!?"

"Wanna get shot!?" Bar shot back as he quickly went to the left, dodging a shell. "Why don't you hold the Cannon!? It usually helps you concentrate the shot!"

"Alright then!" Stone gritted his teeth as he held the barrel that was inside of the Tank. He focused his shot. "Hopefully this won't miss the target." He said before shouting. "FIRING!"

With a loud BOOM! The shell was fired towards the StuG as it got the StuG's hull. Eliminating it with a white flag deployment. "Lucky shot!" Stone laughed as he stretched his arms high.

"We're not in the clear yet." Sarge said as he looked through his binoculars.

"We're spotted already!?" Stone yelled in surprise.

"No. We're not spotted. Stay in high alert. Those cannon shots may have given out our position." Sarge said.

"R-Right." Stone said.

* * *

 **(Liam's POV)**

I was quite surprised by the Sherman, could've gone smoother, but...They did their job, nice and sturdy. Just the way I like it. Asuka was still looking through her binoculars, while I was busy keeping my drone by the skies. The battlefield was becoming more and more exciting with more Tankers. Hopefully though, hopefully I get to see this school rising out of its current form.

* * *

 **(Learning the History of 'The Commander of Zero'! With Liam Cryo as your Narrator)**

 **(Danger_Cryo's History)**

Alright boys and girls, let's start by what happened a few weeks ago and what happened back then. I know that you're all wondering. How the hell did I breach out of the fourth wall? No mistakes, but I'm narrating this part of the story. Hello fellow readers. Ya see me? No? Dang it. Using words are far more difficult than using stop-motion. But hey, you all read me, rather than see me. *Chuckles* Anyways, let's get on with the history of what happened back then, when _I_ , yes I led the whole School when Sen-shado was around, well not the time and stuff, only what happened after we left, not when we're still learning there.

One thing you can read at the prologue, yeah. There has been absolutely no Senshado activities by our school, since my crew and the others left to attend...Wargaming's Tournaments, thus ending our studies and made us focus to what was our clan and war.

When, I got myself into this...Me and my crew along with our cousins and friends have been working and grinding. From 10.000 credits for us to buy ourselves a new Tank. To a few million to get ourselves our own Clan Base and Tank Assembly Line that are used to create more Tanks. Based on WWII models of course.

But...If I were to choose from going to Oorai Girls High School and Wargaming's Clan Wars? I will choose Oorai. All right, let's get this straight. The reason why I joined Wargaming's Clan Wars. No. It wasn't because of popularity. That is one of the things I really want to avoid. Don't wanna get myself so much fans, but...The situation demands it. Ever since, my father disappeared. My mother was breaking down. Badly. Her work was never done. From cleaning up the house till working by the office. Her work doesn't seem to help her on getting more profit to feed us, let alone pay our school.

So, what was my solution? After some research, I finally found one way of producing money and following senshado. That's right. Wargaming's Clan Wars. Their in-game credits not only allow us to buy resources for our tanks, so that we can give ourselves as much resources and stuff as possible, but also lets us exchange them for yens, dollars, pounds and others. But, only under one condition. We aren't allowed to follow school. The Clan Wars, Encounter Battles, Supremacies? They're all over the schedule, take your car. Yes, your car. Draw scribbles all around it.

Yes. That's what the schedule literally looks like. It's very...Messy, yes. It's messy for God's sake, but that is what...Our Schedule looks like. Not to mention the Routine check-ups, Tank/Panzer Inspections, Tank forging, Re-checking the Engines, Armors, Equipments, the God damn fragile optics. Yeah, your car that's scribbled up? That's only the Battle Schedule.

One thing that makes it really confusing and really agonizing. The thoughts of losing a battle. Anyways.

Now, have any of your ever heard of the Butterfly effect? No? It's basically like this, going to the past along with either bringing a butterfly in which it flapped its wings or even kill a butterfly of that time, may cause unpredictable changes. Yes, that's insane. But still, here's the thing with ours.

Now, we have chances of winning by our side if we got all the things we need. Sufficient amount of ammunitions. Let it be AP, HE, APCR, HEAT, HESH, which are for our artilleries and TDs. Now, this is where the effect comes in. If we have the right strategy, ammo, Tanks, yeah we count Tanks from their potential damage, piercing stats along with the armor, y'know, basic shielding and sidescrapings? Anyways, losing one ammo let it alone be an HE or a chunk of their armor. Could cause devastating effects like the Butterfly.

We can win if we have all the 15 Tanks, but killing one Tank in the beginning, can cause a devastating effect on our supposed formation. And one loss, equals to us losing much more credits. The 15 v 30 Tank Battles are usually rare, but the Team with less members, but higher tiers gets more credits than the opposing team. But when we lose, we lose more credits. MORE THAN USUAL.

With such big consequences, we have to leave the school forever. Many of our free time confiscated. So, that we can get as much money as possible. You're all probably wondering. Then if it is very important for us Tankers to fight in the Tourney. Why are we here, teaching them? We already done our part. I, myself as the Clan Leader, finally got more than 50 Clan Members. So, it's safe to say that we can be re-schedule ourselves. Make plans with other Tankers that will be representing us. But we, Command Tank have to be in a Clan War.

As such, I will be leaving these New Tankers with Asuka if there is a Clan War that involves our Clan dealing with others. So, you can see why...We quit Oorai. Not because we hated it, but it was to save our family. As well as the school. And we quit the school. Just a few months before we met Louise. So, I managed to gather more than 15 Members right on schedule for our Clan Wars.

If you're getting quite dizzy with the Gamemodes they've installed, here's all of them.

Encounter Battles: 15 v 15(Tier I - X)

Supremacies: 15 v 15(Tier V - X)

Clan Wars: 15 v 15(Tier VIII - X)

15 v 30(Rare Event): 15(Tier VIII - X) v 30(Tier VI - VIII, loaded with APCR and HEAT)

30 v 30: 30 v 30(Tier IX - X)

This is all I got to show you. So, for now, this part of history lesson is over. Take notes on what's going to possibly happen. *Grins* Cause, Wargaming's matchmaking Games are completely random. See ya in the next History Lessons with me.

* * *

 **(Back with the Story)**

I was still looking around as I saw the Pz. Sfl. IVc hiding by a cluster of trees. "Nice hiding spot." I mused silently as I watched. Are these girls truly capable of using the TD/Arty like the previous ones? I'm excited to see them in action. I looked around as I spot the Pz. IV D. "Miho Nishizumi. Daughter of Shiho Nishizumi." I said slowly. Did I say something wrong, when I meet her face-to-face?

'You look awfully similar to her. Say hello if you meet her.' Those words...Those words made her wince and froze. Like that time...Should've never said that to her. "Darn it." I bit my lips as Asuka looked over to me.

"Liam? What's wrong?" She asked me. Normally, I would be saying the truth. But now, this got personal.

"N-Nothing, Asuka. Nothing at all." I lied. She looked at me as she actually bought it and turned back to her binoculars. 'The Porsche Tiger, Pz. IVD, the Pz. Sfl. IVc, the M4A3E8 Sherman, the I-Go and the Chaffee hasn't been knocked out yet,' I said in my mind, mentally taking notes for the fact that they have handled their Tanks better than last time.

"They're getting better." Asuka said.

"You know how girls and guys do when they do something that soldiers would do after knowing it feels great." Liam responded. "You remembered how we met?"

"Yeah, kinda happy you were my opponent though." Asuka smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do without that match, considering how you were in the Selection University and faced me." Liam grinned. "Nice match."

"But, not a good aftermath." Asuka frowned.

"I'll say." Liam looked at her before looking at his remote control.

* * *

 **(Pz. IV ausf D)**

"Nene, Miho-sempai." Yukari called as Miho looked at said-girl. "What's the plan?" Miho looked around, bushes. They've took down Tanks. She in turn led them to victory, but not in her last battle with the Kuro Mori Mine. She held back the terrible memory before looking at her Tank's loader.

"Stay here, I'll go out and look around." Miho said before the Panzer stopped, letting Miho to get out through the Commander's hatch and scout around. She found an old bridge, she ran to it, she inspected the bridge. "200 tonnes over a bridge, old, sturdy and still intact." She mumbled before going back to her Panzer. "Go over to the bridge. We'll try and cross it." Miho said to Rezei.

"Yokai..." The girl said before she began to step on the pedal, the Panzer began moving forward.

"Stop right here." Miho said as the German Tank reached the middle of the bridge.

"Isn't this making us an open, defenseless and not to mention uncovered painted target to our opponents?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, Miporin. Isn't this making us an easy target?" Saori asked with a nervous tone.

"We're not gonna go down easily." Miho said as she looked through her binoculars. No other Tanks yet. Now, they should cross the river. "Rezei, take us to the other side."

"Yokai..." She said sleepily as she stepped on to the pedal, the Panzer continued moving towards the other end as a familiar-looking toaster tank came in.

"Panzer IV Ausf D in sight." Boss said as Ironyan and Loli loaded in a Shell. "Steady." Neko looked through the iron sights made to aim as she aimed for the Panzer. "Steady...AND FIRE!"

"On the way!" With a loud BOOM! The Shell was sent flying, but missed the Panzer's turret by inches.

"Darn it. Load another Shell!" The two Loaders quickly opened the Shell Rammer, took out the empty Shell and placed another Shell in it. "Steady..."

"Panzer's locked on."

"FIRE!"

"ON THE WAY!" They anticipated a Shell to come out, but the only thing is that there was no BOOM! or anything.

"What the-FIRE!" Neko yelled again as she tried to fire the shell.

Nothing.

"What the-Is the Cannon jammed!?" Boss yelled out.

"I don't know!" The Gunner shouted.

"Follow the misfire procedures!" The Panzer IV was looking at the Pz. Sfl. IVc with a confused look.

"Now's our chance! Hana-san, fire!" Miho ordered.

"Yokai." The Gunner quickly fired a shell right at the Tank Destroyer. Eliminating it.

"Darn it."

"Bad round, saicho." Loli whined.

"Hmmm." Boss smirked. "We'll get 'em next time. Guess the HEAT wasn't really compatible huh?"

"Uhhhh, saicho? You loaded in HEAT?" Loli asked.

"Well, not all of them, but...I did." Boss admitted. 'And you took it by accident...'

"Mou." Loli pouted. Everyone cringed at the loli. "Can we play fair and square next time?" Boss hesitantly nodded. The Porsche Tiger was by a bush, trying to hide its large profile.

"Alrighty now." The Porsche Tiger's Commander said as she got out of her hatch. She spotted the Panzer IV. "Alright, Hoshino. Aim the cannon a bit to the left...Alright." She said as the cannon stopped moving. "Steady...Steady."

"FIRE!" A loud boom was heard as a shell left the cannon's barrel. The shell scratched off the Panzer's side armor.

"Load in another shell!" The loader quickly loaded in another shell into the rammer before slamming it.

"Alright, Isuzu-san." Miho said. "FIRE!"

With two booms, the two shells left each of their respective cannons. The shots connected, the Tiger's shot embed itself by a tree, while the Panzer's embed its shot by the Tiger's hull armor. Causing it to deploy a white flag. Miho breathed in relief. The Porsche Tiger was now knocked out. Now, it was the I-Go-

 **BOOM!**

The I-Go came crashing in with smoke coming out of its rear hull before it fell to its side. The M4A3E8 Sherman came out as it looked at the Panzer. The M24 Chaffee came out also as Louise got her head out.

"Alright. Leah, can you reload faster?"

"I'll try, but don't blame me if I can't do it." Leah said, her cheeks puffing out. Louise let out a chuckle.

"Sure...I'll try." She said with a playful tone, Leah just pouted at her as Louise looked out. "Ran, aim for the Sherman, that's our top priority." Ran just nodded.

"Stone, aim up for the Panzer. American and Nazi Stand off." Sarge smirked.

"Isuzu-san, aim for the Chaffee." Isuzu just readjusted her aim as the three did what looked like a stand-off between three people, craving for dominance and victory.

Silence engulfed the field. The tension was high. Everyone...Was up to pull their cannon's trigger. Louise felt the tension, a drop of sweat fell through her nose. She felt it. It was wet. Something that she had craved on.

AN ACHIEVEMENT.

Something that she wanted for so long. Other than failing her spells and being called a zero upon her classmates. They waited, who'll shoot who? Everyone, who was watching looked at the three tanks. Never has it been, a dominance between three superior tanks that had different strengths.

Louise knew the situation, who ever shoots first...And misses...Lose. She wasn't taking the risk of losing, she was going to win this. Her first achievement for the first time in her life. Held by the invisible line of failure, chances of being hit, chances of losing, not to mention the chances of her being called...

A Zero.

It hit her bad, past memories of her old life came in crashing with the new ones. Louise shook her head, the thoughts of her failing was indeed unbearable. They needed to win. _She_ needed to win. To prove something that she hasn't proved before. Being the winner of three Aces. Not to mention an American Veteran, while others has experiences on Tanks/Panzers, she hasn't. She spent months of studying.

Noting all engine transmissions on all tanks, weakspots of nearly all tanks, strengths and weaknesses that can be exploited, noting that the weakest front armor was the one below, not to mention, the fact that her brother has been kind enough to even demonstrate how a Battle should be done and how it should not been.

She can't lose. She wasn't willing to lose and she isn't going to lose any time soon. "FIRE!" Each Commander shouted.

"ON THE WAY!" With three BOOMS! Hikari quickly turned the Tank, angling its side armor, the shell would've bounce off as Louise thought. What do I mean with would've?

It wasn't as what Louise thought. The Shell exploded upon contact, the recoil sent was enough to shake the Chaffee. Signaling it was an HE shell, not an AP. The German panzer received a shot from the M4 Sherman. The Shell hit its turret, the shell exploded and caused a violent shake across the turret's inside. The M4 was hit by the sides and everyone knew.

The M4's frontal body is its weakspot for where the engine was. The Tank quickly got hit by the Chaffee's AP shell as it penned through the armor, hitting the engine, incapacitating the M4.

A few seconds passed. The three Tanks were still standing, severely damaged, after a few seconds later.

The tanks deployed their white flag, indicating all of them were knocked out. This surprised everyone, who was spectating, all tanks incapacitated, even in the Clan Wars, this was a rare sight. A draw. Everyone knew the meaning. No one wins. But, a draw occasionally happens if one team cannot find the last enemy tank and the timer went out. But, there was one more circumstance. All Tanks knocked out. One of the most amazing sights, recorded by a drone.

Everyone bursted out cheering for the Tanks. A good game. A Good Game indeed. But, same couldn't be said to Louise.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, not to mention, everyone, who wants to submit their OCs, either come in to my new Forum or PM me. Anyways, here's a quick science lesson!**

* * *

 **(Tankeology 101)**

 ** _With your Host Liam and Shinichi_**

Liam: Alright! Welcome to Tankeology 101. With your host me! And-

Shinichi: Me. Sup, boys and girls. *Wink* So, you might be wondering.

Liam: How the hell, did that Panzer shot didn't bounced off, like how the writer usually says, the shell ricochets, it bounced off and stuff. Here's the things that you all need to note.

Shinichi: *Takes out a drawing board* Alright. Lesson #1. Shells. Know your shells.

Liam: It's quite common. Everyone heard the acronyms. AP. HE and maybe. HEAT and APCR. Or even HESH.

Shinichi: All these acronyms have their own meanings. AP. Stands for Armor-Piercing. As it suggests, it penetrates through armor. But, what you didn't know. It wasn't as strong as the APCR. Standing for Armor-Piercing Composite Rigid. The difference is nearly their penetration. AP Shells do penetrate, but not through thick armor. Imagine...The Maus.

Liam: The Maus or...Mouse...Yes, it is called the Mouse. Has 200 mm thick hull. Not to mention that it is sloped. Some of you will think that's not much. But it indeed serves its point. Being the most well-protected Tank in the game. The Panzer 8/VIII or...Mouse...I like it better in English. Has a thick armor. Now, let's take...Shinichi you choose.

Shinichi: Alright. Ehem. One of our Tanks. The T26E4. Or as you know it the Super Pershing. Being decorated by space armors, created by a knocked-out Panzer VII or the Panther's side armor, making it more heavier, of course. Ehem, back to the main topic. Its 90 mm Gun T15E1 Tier VIII Cannon is compatible with AP, APCR and HE. A perfect demonstration equipment. Its AP Shell has a 198mm penetration point. That's not much, considering the Maus' 200mm armor, not to mention, how much the shell needs to pen through its slope.

Liam: But the APCR. Armor-Piercing Composite Rigid shell. Penetrates even further! A whopping 258mm penetration point. But, there's a catch.

Shinichi: Ehem, the difference between the two shells is their price. Yeah, pay the price. The AP in our Supply Store cost 255 Credits. Its quite a good deal. But the APCR? A Whopping 4400 Credits.

Liam: I'll be wasting all my money on that God damn shell. I pick AP more.

Shinichi: Now, moving to the HE, HEAT and HESH.

Liam: Yep. HE or High Explosive is a shell with higher damage than the AP or APCR. But, it generally has nearly a no good penetration point.

Shinichi: In our SuperPershing? Penetrates through 45mm of armor. 45!

Liam: But, while the AP, APCR and HEAT can ricochet. It doesn't. So, the recoil damage causes the Shell to explode and not to mention. Deal a fragment of the damage to the supposed victim.

Shinichi: Never ricochets. Best to play that with the TDs.

Liam: Yep. Now, the HEAT. We don't have a perfect example in our garage, so we have to ask-

Asuka: Hello!

Liam: Asuka to help us.

Asuka: So, I got the M60.

Liam: Alright. This Tank. Can fire APCR, HEAT and HE. APCR can penetrate through 268mm of armor, the HEAT can penetrate through fucking 330mm of armor. Having the same damage only different by their penetration.

Shinichi: Moving on to the HESH. We'll need Jimmy for this one.

Jimmy: HELLO!

Liam: Alright, he got his God damn British Tank Destroyer, FV4005 Stage II. HESH is nearly the same as HE, but it spreads a paste of explosives on the surface when it detonates.

Jimmy: So it is basically the same as HE?

Liam: Eh, in the game of World of Tanks, its identified as HE. Being nearly identical, except for the paste part.

Jimmy: Riiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhtttt...

Liam: Anyways, AP, APCR and HEAT can ricochet, while HE and HESH can't. While they can't pen through, they have a recoil damage of less than the full damage.

Asuka: Saa minna! Thank you for staying till the end of this chapter! We'll be seeing you next time!

Liam: CHEERS!


	6. Filler(Continue or Re-do?)

**Hello again! We're back with another Chapter! Unfortunately, this is only a filler. So, it'll be a little short. Let's get into it!**

 ***Plays Jamie Berry - Delight***

 **Don't mind me, I'm just grooving around while you read all of this. With one more announcement after this chapter.**

 **(Disclaimer: We do not own Girls und Panzer, they belong to Actas. Familiar of Zero belongs to Noboru Yamaguchi and his illustrator, Eiji Usatsuka. World of Tanks belongs to WarGaming.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Filler**

* * *

 **(Louise's POV)**

I was in my room. My mind was screwing up. How? How can I fail? I was certain that I would win. We would win. If I'd knew it was a High-Explosive. This wouldn't have happened. How would my family react? I've ran home as fast as I can, Liam was calling out for me that time. I closed the door. Locked it. Now, I'm here. Leah. Hikari. Rin. Ran...I left them at school when we finished the battle. It was night time. I didn't hear any bangs from Liam...

Now, I was fast asleep when I felt the possible outcome when I get out of my room. Nightmares...

 _'I trusted you, Onee-chan! I always did! Now, we lost! Because of you!'_

"Leah..."

 _'Why are you our Commander!? Ran should've been the Commander!'_

"Rin..."

 _'WHY~!? Why should you be the Commander!? We wouldn't have lost if you told me to turn after we fired~!'_

"Hikari..."

 _'Incompetent...Should've known you couldn't handle the pressure...'_

"Ran..."

 _'Can't believe that we adopt a failure...Should've known that you're a failure...'_

"Shinichi..."

 _'I thought you're a natural Commander like Liam. I can't believe you're a failure...'_

"Dusk..."

 _'Thought you were one of a kind...Turns out...You're just...'_

 ** _'A...Zero...'_**

My eyes shot up as I breathed heavily. I looked around my room. It wasn't mine...It was my old bedroom...All the lights were out. I heard a voice outside. I recognized it. I hated it. It was my mother's...The one, who drilled in that blasted rule of steel. She never comforted me. She wasn't there for me. She was never there for me. She was arguing. The second voice was one that made my eyes tear up.

It was her.

It was Cattleya's. My dear sister. One of the two, who were there for me. The second being my Royal Playmate.

Princess Henrietta de Tristain.

The two were arguing. It was about me. "Please, mother. Louise's had enough. She's too young for this."

"Cattleya...She has disgraced the name of Valliere for far too long. It is best...For her to marry Wardes." Karin said sternly. I can only slowly begin to break up at that statement. I know I loved Wardes, but was it, because we met? No. I only began to grew interest in him, only because I needed a knight in shining armor. I would never love him if I wasn't bullied.

 _"So, you're going to break up?"_ A familiar voice asked. I just looked around, I was searching my room. Trying to find the source. It was familiar. It was icy...Blunt. But, most of all.

It was _intimidating_.

All my years, I've never met someone even more intimidating than my mother. Only one person, I was familiar with, was that intimidating.

"L-Lian-nii-san." I got out. I nearly choked. His name was uncommon. Somewhat strange. As if it was made to be very intimidating. It was similar to Liam's, but in Real Life. It was the opposite. Liam was nice, happy, a cursing man with many words. Lian...Lian was somewhat cold, blunt, rarely smiles and has much less than a hundred words to give away.

 _"Are you scared of her?"_ He asked, it was weird. I don't know why. His voice. It wasn't like before.

It was...

It was somewhat _soothing_ actually. I was expecting a dreadful outcome with this dream. Only a dream, Louise. It's only a dream. It's not real. _"You're not weak. You're not a failure."_ He continued adding, trying to pinpoint the exact source. I turned to the supposed source. My closet.

I watched horror movies, I wasn't a stranger that scary gruesome creatures were tugged inside them as if they were forced to be in them. I took out a candle. Lit it up with the switch. I went near it. Step by step. I reached her right hand out towards the doorknob. No more. I can't stand this much more.

I quickly opened it. It wasn't my ordinary closet. It was a room. A dark room. A table with two chairs were in the center. Mysteriously lit up by an unknown source of light. I made my way towards the chair. I don't know why...But there was something that ordered me to go there and sit there. I finally got to the chair, I held it. I noticed my clothes. It wasn't my normal gown I used to sleep in, when I was here. It changed.

I was wearing a US World War 2 Jacket. Underneath it was a black long-sleeved blouse, it wasn't covering my belly, a pair of US World War 2 Reinforced M42 para jump trousers, a pair of tan leggings around my ankles, a pair of Russet leather tanker boots. On my head was a cap, a World War 2 US Army officer's visor hat. I felt my hair dangling by the back of my head, it was tied into a ponytail. I ignored what changed of me. I focused on the furniture.

They were never here. _"So..."_ 'Lian' started, I heard footsteps. They sounded like they were coming in front of me. _"How are you...Imouto?"_ His chilly voice asked as I saw a figure, he was wearing a black shirt, a cobalt blue trench coat, a pair of dark blue leggings along with a pair of dark blue boots. His cold blue eyes were locking at me as he laid down a cup of tea for him and me.

"L-Lian...Is that really you?" I asked, I couldn't resist it. The question was tempting me to ask him. He stared at me, I felt it. I was breathing even heavier, the stare that he had was scaring me. It always sends a bone chilling sensation each time we locked on to each other.

 _"...No, I'm not."_ He said slowly. Taking a sip of his tea, but he didn't cast his eyes off mine. They were still locked on to mine. I couldn't bear the tension that he's currently casting on me. I quickly got my head down, cutting the link of his and my eyes. Lian sighed, possibly, because of my failure. I closed my eyes, I expected for his hurtful words to come out of his mouth. However...I felt a warm hand by my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw his hand by my shoulder, his hand.

 _"Even I am not your real brother. Or Liam. They would still love you. You_ aren't _a Zero. Keep your mind intact. Don't lose hope."_ His chilling voice said. But for once, I felt it. The soothing, reassuring feeling he had under his cold and blunt voice. He lifted his hand from my shoulder. He got his visor cap that he had in his coat before putting it on. _"You aren't a Zero, remember that."_ He reminded before walking into the shadows.

I quickly woke up. My vision was blurry. I can't see anything properly, I rubbed my two tired eyes before looking at the clock. It was 2 AM. Today's a holiday. There are still drills and things, but nothing too important. I just sighed. I looked at my bed and to my surprise. Liam was sleeping by the bedside. Snoring as always. I giggled at him. His goofy side always had me. I looked what he has on his hands, a book. I carefully got hold of it.

"How to cheer someone up." I read the book, he really went this far in caring huh? It's quite normal for him. I just smiled. He was someone...Someone I can really trust without thinking about him backstabbing me. He's way too innocent for that. _Way_ too innocent. I can't stop thinking of how he got me to one of his Clan Briefings.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **(5 weeks ago)**

 **(3rd POV)**

"Alright, boys and girls." Liam said. "Clan Briefings. Alright. We have a Clan War of 15 v 15. We got five TDs, three Heavies, five Mediums with two Lights."

"Uhhh, Cap?"

"Yes, Sudo?"

"Who's that with you?" The guy asked, pointing towards Louise, who was obviously hiding by his back. Quite embarrassed by the fact that she's the only pinkette by the crowd.

"Ahh...Why's her hair pink?"

"Well...Believe it or not, that's her natural hair." Liam sighed.

"You're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Liam asked the guy, who's name was Sudo. He quickly shook his head before Liam grinned. "Good. Now..." He continued the briefing before one of the guys grew bored, he pulled out a Metal Detector before sticking it in front of Liam's face. Another guy followed in, Liam just looked at the two. "What are you two retards think you're doing?"

"Just making sure your face is free of mines and metals." One of them said before another one joined in and placed the Metal Detector before putting it like a selfie stick.

"SELFIE!"

"It's not a selfie stick!" Another yelled before the others submitted.

"Oh fine!" The selfie guy quickly pulled out a phone before setting it on 10 seconds.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" They all grinned at the camera, Louise being a little nervous when having her first selfie. The phone snapped as it captured the screen.

* * *

 **(Louise's Room)**

Louise sighed at the photo, the first ever selfie of her with the Platoon before she looked back. Her brother still sleeping by his chair. Louise can only get back to her bed before dosing off to sleep again. Liam coughed before he woke up. "What?" He looked at Louise, who was already asleep, smiling. "2 AM...Guess I have to sleep on my own bed tonight." He whispered before he got Louise's blanket over her.

"Night night, my little imouto." He whispered to her ears before walking out of her room. Slowly closing the door behind him and finally got to his room. He got to his bed before sleeping off.

* * *

 **(Morning)**

Louise got out of her room, she met Liam, who was yawning when he got out of his room. "Morning Louise." He greeted. Louise just went silent before stifling a cry. She quickly ran up to him and hugged him. Taken by surprise, Liam could only return the hug before stroking her hair.

"Li-Liam...Nii-san..." Louise choked out. Liam just shushed her before wiping her tears.

"I'm never going to leave your side, Louise. I'm never going to be ashamed of you. This is not a War. I'm not that low...Well...Not now, at least." The two chuckled. "Still. Forget about those Rumors. Your mom has taken the way of a Mother, not a Warlord."

"L-Liam." She looked at her own brother with watering eyes.

"Louise...If your Birth Mother comes for you." He started. "She'll have to go through all of us. The whole Clan. Our Allies. And most importantly...Your friends." He looked at her straight in the eyes. "I'm not going to let that woman hurt you anymore. Never. I mean. Who would not care about their daughter and not be there for them?" 'Apparently her mother.' He thought with a cringe. 'Should've thought through that.'

"Liam...Just...Don't...Don't die on me..." Louise coughed out.

"Don't worry." Liam smiled. "I don't plan to any time soon."

"L-Liam."

"Yeah-What the-Umph..." Louise just kissed him. By the lips...Louise then broke up the kiss.

"T-That's for...Taking me in..." Louise blushed.

"Louise-chan..."

"Just...Make sure you win this Game, will you? For me?" Louise asked. Liam just looked at her.

"I will, imouto. You can count on me." He gave out a toothy grin. "I won't lose this time."

"MAKE SURE OF THAT, YOU DOG!" Louise snapped before realizing what she said and closed her mouth.

"...Well...I didn't expect that." Liam blinked.

"S-Sor...Gomenasai!" She quickly bowed in apology.

"W-Well...It's alright. I guess...It's alright. Well...We still got a few more hours left till we actually go out to our daily activities...How about you tell me about your World?"

...

...

...

This _might_ be a problem for Louise. Her World was much like hell to be described. Louise having no way to deny his question, takes a deep breathe. "Where do I start."

"Start small. From the most obvious point of your World." Liam suggested. He was going to flip if he hears about this now. Louise can assure herself. Liam would be in a total surprise.

"In my World...Magic is a thing." Liam can only look at her before backing away and do a flip.

"Continue." That was rather random for Louise to register into her mind.

"...A-Alright, our World...Has no such thing as equality." Liam looked in disbelief. Silently asking if she was joking. Her eyes already told him. She _wasn't_.

"There's something that I don't want to hear about, right?" Louise can only nod.

"There are also Commoners that are harassed by the Nobles. Seeing that they are magicless and hold no title. They take advantages on them and well...You know the rest." Liam can only take a deep breathe to calm himself. "There was already a movement on bringing equality into Halkeginia. The Princess, my old playmate...Princess Henrietta de Tristain. Tried to find any nobles that abuse their titles and banish them off their titles."

"And did she...?" He looked at her with an eye.

"No, she didn't mistreat me." Louise answered quickly.

"Ah, that's better. Any other friends there?" Liam asked.

"...No, no one I could think of other than a maid from my old school." Louise shook her head.

"And do you know her name?"

"Uhhhmmmm, I believe it was Siesta." Louise answered.

"And no one else?"

"There should another one, but...I don't think you'll like him." Liam raised his eyebrow. "He's my supposed-to-be Husband." Liam can easily trigger a glare at Louise, but calmed him self down, to hear her explanation. "He's been a flatterer, flirter and others. He's...Well handsome and things, but...I don't think he's my type..."

"And you say he was your supposed-to-be Husband, because...?"

"Well...Because he was quite charming and actually cared for me." Liam just gave her a deadpan stare. "W-Well, I wasn't sure about what females could be!" Louise yelled.

"Alright, continue."

"Pretty much that's it."

"And your school life?"

"It's not worth telling you any of it." Louise sighed.

"Just tell me about it if you want, alright?" Liam said. Not willing to upset his adopted little sister.

With a sigh, Louise can only say. "Zero."

"What?" Liam asked.

"I'm a Zero, Liam." Louise answered. "I can't do magic. The reason I got a future husband was the fact that I am magicless. I didn't get any spell right."

"If you didn't did it right, then you did something, but not exactly the right thing, tell me what you did. Then, I can say whether you are a real mage or not."

Louise took another deep breathe. "Explosions."

...

...

...

"T-That's it? Explosions?" Liam asked. Louise knew what he would say. Very sure. He was gonna mock her. Like everyone did. Just-

"That's amazing."

What?

"W-What?" Louise asked.

"What? Everyone always do the swirling fire thingy majigies. Graceful stuff. That's what makes them sometimes useless in some occasions. Magic. Even if I don't understand it. Is used not for its graceful acts. Only for deadly ones. While others have difficulty to control their supposed magic. Well, you just blow things up. What's wrong with that? You just come up and blow stuff up. Some of the best things I wanna do in my life."

"You've said that before, Nii-san." Louise pointed out.

"I did?" He quickly checked his memory. "Didn't remember." Louise facepalmed at her brother. "Anyways, I'm a get to the Clan Ship, kay? See you later, Lian will get you to school."

"A-Alright, Liam. Good luck." Liam nodded before getting to his room and get dressed. Louise herself can't ignore the fact that her brother wasn't mocking her. But, considering how goofy he was everyday. It was hard to believe or even to imagine, Liam to mock someone. That was nearly impossible...But in her dream...

'Well, forget about it. It's only a dream! It can't be real!' She yelled in her mind. She eventually got rid of her thinking before getting back to minding her own business.

* * *

 **(Crisis Platoon Clan Ship)**

Liam was already at the Clan Carrier Ship as he got to the section that held nearly all of the Tanks that they've gathered so far. Liam got to a whole room filled with Tier V Tanks. Leopards. Chaffees. M7s. Crusaders. Pz. IV Ausf Hs. Excelsiors. The room was filled with those Tanks! Liam looked at his manager. He had pale skin, red eyes with blue hair. He wore a Formal Uniform of the Crisis Platoon. Which was a white shirt, an unbuttoned blue coat, a pair of navy jeans, a pair of boots.

"So, Greg. Where's the newcomers?"

"Y'know, course the Newcomer Garage. How could you forget?" The guy, named Greg asked with a chuckle.

"Heh, it's so big. I only remember we have a Carrier of 1000 meters of space. Now, it's literally nearly 20000 meters. Over two hundred more personnels to run the Tanks and hundreds of tanks. How can I remember? I went from the bottom to the top, well nearly to the top. We still got some rivals to take out."

"Not to mention, some of your cousins to actually supervise the branches."

"Yeah. How many affiliate clans?"

"Twenty. Desert Stormers. Blizzard Chargers. Tundra Raiders. Ocean Strikers. Cliff Hangers."

"That's a funny one."

"Yeah, too bad they only got a hundred tanks in total."

"Yep, will ya continue?"

"Oh yeah, Initial G. Midnight Ambush. Abyss Diver. Off Speeder. Sky Streaker. Grand Slammers. Demolition Tanks. The SAD Clans. Soviet Brotherhood. British Gentlemen. American Freemen. French Romancer. Japan Drifters. German Nazis. China Stars."

"Weird names, huh?" The two shared a chuckle.

"Well, why did you name ours the Crisis Platoon?"

"Dunno. Sounds cool."

"And now, we got more than 4 branches of Crisis Platoon."

"Crisis Platoon Xtreme. Crisis Platoon XXX. Crisis Platoon Strike. Crisis Platoon ZF. Crisis Platoon AF."

"We still got more right?"

"We still got more Clans giving us the parts and in exchange we give them a successful platoon mate and training sessions to improve their combat experience." Greg shrugged.

"But, still..." Liam pondered around as he looked at the next aisle. It was filled with Tier VI Tanks, the JPanthers, Panthers, Cromwells, the TOG II. "Oh, there's the Land Battleship."

"W-What? Y-You just noticed it?"

"Yeah, being the Clan Leader of more than five Clans makes you kinda stupid eventually." He pondered. A Crane was taking out one of the Tanks, visibly the SU-100Y. The boxy Tank was then moved to a truck.

"We're moving that one to the Crisis Platoon XXX. They needed a TD for their Tier VI Clan Wars. We're going to see how they hold up against another Clan."

"Yeah. Apparently, the whole world changed with all of these tanks huh?"

"Yep. Let's get to the newest shippings, shall we?" Liam can only nod as the two went past the Tier VII, VIII, IX and X and towards the newest shippings. A guy with amber gold hair in the same uniform as the two was seen supervising the Import Aisle. "Oi! James!"

"Eh? Oh, hey Greg. Sup, Lee." The guy named James grinned at the two.

"Eh, the ceiling." Liam smirked.

"Oh, no you didn't. Oh for Ef's sake." He was about to swear before mustering all of his will to stop himself. "*Sigh* Bet you're here of the new shipping, huh?" Liam can only nod sheepishly. "We've got tons of tanks now. We've just got our newest additions from WG's Event. The T-54 Mod 1. The T28 HTC. The VK 45.03. Some A-32s. T-15s. T-127s. SU-76l. A few GrossTraktors. M22 Locusts. A few Pz. S35 and a few Valentine IIs. Apparently our money that we spent on the premium chest wasn't in vain. And of course we got some T34s. But that's about it."

"So...Any other Shippings?"

"Since we haven't found anyone with the current Heavies Tank Destroyer of German, we haven't bought anything sides a Tiger(P), a few Leopard 1s from German of course. A bunch of STB-1s. Type 61s. A few Conquerors. Another batch of Centurion AX. Since you took that one for your team. Eh, that's about it."

"Alright then. Anything else?" James nodded.

"We got a few E-100s and an IS-7 on our lease. The owner said, take care of it and win the Tier X Clan Wars. You get to keep them." Liam just nodded.

"Bloody hell. People today. Fangirling or fanboying around about their standing champion." Liam groaned.

"Heh, feel lucky. Not everyone gets to lead a few Clans and be on top of the leaderboard." James chuckled.

"Shut it." Liam sighed.

* * *

 **Sooooooorrry for the short chapter. This is just a filler. The reason I have-Oh wait...Yeah, pretty much. I think I have to put this on vote. Would you like to see more of this or do you want a Re-do. I highly suggest picking a re-do, since we don't have enough OCs to continue this Story. If you want to have a re-do and give out an OC, feel free to hit me on the PM. We'll talk through your OCs and stuff that you may anticipate.**

 **So, either PM me on doing a re-do or continue on the Review or PM. I will take into account how many wants a re-do and who wants a continuation.**

 **For now, Ja nee.**

 **Form? In the Profile, m8. PM us. Please.**


	7. Final Preparation(Final 5 OCs awaiting)

**Holy shit...Many People are now giving me PMs, well not that _many_ , but eh, you guys filled the whole section on the Forms. O.O Anyways, good to see that the List is finished. Sorry for the Delay, school is back on. Dan and Lance along with me are having school as well as the other members of this bloody Studio. With that, we are going to have a long time to update. .-. So, stay tuned as always. **

**Also, my writing have become better through your critics and opinions, so thanks for all your help, mates. So yeah, that's all. Continue on.**

 **(Disclaimer: We do not own Girls und Panzer, they belong to Actas. Familiar of Zero belongs to Noboru Yamaguchi and his illustrator, Eiji Usatsuka. World of Tanks belongs to WarGaming.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Final Training**

* * *

 **(Oorai Girls High School)**

Louise was sitting by her cold brother's car with Leah. Lian was still driving his car until he pulled over to the sides. "We're here." He said under his breath.

"Thanks, nii-san! Tell Liam-nii-san that I'll do my best!" Leah said enthusiastically.

"Will do." Lian merely scoffed. Leah can only pout at her brother before readying herself.

"Mou, nii-san. Can't you be more fun, nii-san?" Leah asked.

"Hmmm?" Lian can only raise his eyebrows at the little girl.

"Ugh, forget it, nii-san." She grumbled. Louise was looking out of Lian's car window. Her face being stuck to a face of wonder.

"Louise." Lian called.

"...W-What?" Louise just realized before looking at where they were. "S-Sorry." Lian can only nod at the pinkette.

"Get good grades." Lian encouraged. Louise just nodded. She was going to get a scoring by the school's Sensha-dō Supervisor, who was the Vice Commander of the Crisis Platoon, yet again. Of course, Louise did thought that it was normal for Asuka to be Liam's...Special someone. Then again, she really loved Liam, but ever since they were siblings. She began to felt that...

It was wrong.

Sure, they were total strangers when they first met, but ever since Liam adopted her as a little sister. Her feelings changed, she no longer loved him, she _cared_ for him. And- "You're going to be late." Lian suddenly interrupted, breaking the delicate moment. Way to go _Big Bro_.

"A-Ah! G-Gomen!" She quickly apologized before getting out of the car with Leah.

"Kids these days." Lian sighed at his two little sisters before he drove his car off from the High School.

* * *

 **(Crisis Platoon Carrier Ship)**

"Well, look at what we have here." Liam grinned as he got to the new shipments. He was looking directly on to the new Shipped Tanks...But they're quiet in a disorientated form, since they can only send fully equipped tanks to other Clans that are affiliated and the Oorai High School hasn't signed a contract to become an ally to them, but they _can_ send unused tanks that are critically damaged, but not impossible to repair, the T-54 First Prototype and the IS-8. "Are the Transports ready?"

"Yep. We got our Antonov ready to fly up and deliver these, we're still waiting for the other one Tank to be delivered." Greg nodded, gesturing towards the large Cargo plane that was taxiing its way up to the Carrier's in-built Air Deliveries Exports and Imports.

"Another Tank? Which one?" Liam asked as he saw Greg chuckling.

"You'll see." Greg quickly gestured towards a CN-235 that was flying towards the airfield. "Here it is."

"What?" The Aircraft's freight door opened up before revealing a crate before it was dropped onto the airstrip. "What the actual-" Liam got a hold of his self before looking at Greg. "You mother-"

"Language, mate. We're going to deliver these Tanks to the Oorai. Let's get these babies out to the buyers...Or rather the ones that need them." Greg scratched the back of his head.

"They'll be doing the next job later on. Painting the Tanks and other stuff. We're only going to supply them with this one. How's the Old man anyways?"

"He's doing good. No problem with his store and his tanks are being taken cared off."

"Good to know. Shall we?"

"We shall mate." A Heavy-Duty Forklift came up and picked up the Crate before going up to the Large Cargo Aircraft. The two men quickly got to the Aircraft, which had its Cargo loaded up.

* * *

 **(Unknown Aircraft)**

 _"Attention all Passengers, we are going to arrive in Oorai Girls High School in twenty minutes. Until then, please remain seated. Thank you."_

"KITA!" A Japanese girl yelled out. Startling the other passengers around her. "After this, we'll be able to join the Tournament! Oi! Why did ya join Oorai!?" The girl asked enthusiastically.

"Well-" A dark-skinned Chinese and possibly Kadazan boy with glossy black hair slicked to the back, a pair of brown eyes that resembled a cat's with a lean, muscular build started. He wore a Bellwall Academy Uniform with a blood-red coat that was pretty similar to Dante's leather overcoat. Poor boy didn't even finished talking when the girl let out a yell.

"Spit it out will ya!?" The girl yelled, nearly demanded.

"We kinda moved to help out...Uhhh, an old friend. Plus, our School is having a really bad relationship with the Kuro Mori Mine." The guy said.

"Yeah, bout time that your school have a bad relationship with the all mighty Black Forest." The girl rolled her eyes. "How bout all of you?"

"Eh, we just went out, because we got bored of our school, so we moved to Oorai." A Soviet female with a heavy Russian accent said.

"We just came out of the school, since it was quite...Boring." A Fair-skinned British girl with a blackish blue colored hair added. She wore a black skirt, high black boots and a red coat complete with gold buttons and shoulder epaulettes.

"Wait, so you're telling us that you're from-" The Malaysian had his sentence cut off before he finished.

"St. Gloriana?" The girl interrupted before giggling. "Then yes."

"Damn...Wait, how about we introduce ourselves, so we don't get...Y'know. Switched?" He asked.

"Alright then." The girl got up off her seat. "My name's Grace Foster. Nice to meet you all. Girls, would you kindly?" Her crew nodded before they set their tea off.

"Glad to meet you all, I'm Olivia Isles." A girl with blonde hair, a pair of brown eyes decorating her face. She wore the same uniform as Grace as she bowed respectfully.

"Evie Frye. Remember it." The last girl glared. She had fair skin, a pair of light blue nearly blended with turquoise eyes. She had a stern face plastered on her.

"I'm Jacob Frye!" The last crewmember, who was a male shouted. He had the same uniform as the last three girls, but he didn't wear a skirt for obvious reasons and instead wore a pair of black leggings, his coat was unbuttoned, his messy brown hair was covered by a brownish black flat cap, his brown eyes were looking around. His outburst also caused some of the recruits to cover their ears.

"Jesus." A Swedish boy picked his ears, making sure he wasn't deaf after that outburst. Evie just sighed before smacking her brother by the head.

"Don't be so loud." She lectured.

"Don't try and lecture me, sis! I'm born this way!" The brother shouted back.

"God-. Calm down Evie, he's an idiot, like always." Jacob just snorted at his sister as he sat back.

"Alright, I'll assume that you've finished." The Swedish male said. He had blonde hair with turquoise eyes. His uniform was nearly the same as the German Tanker Uniform, but its black color scheme was exchanged by a mossy green color, the black cross was exchanged by the Sweden flag. "Let me introduce myself. Name's Adrian Skarp and he's Adam Skarp." He motioned towards a guy with dirty blonde hair with a pair of azure blue eyes.

"Boooo." A jeer came out of Jacob's mouth, causing his sister to slap him. "HEY!"

"Anyways, this is our sister-"

"I can introduce myself." The Swedish girl said, Adrian gave her the 'Be my Guest' gesture before sitting down. "My name's Alfa Skarp. The...Alpha between the triplets. Literally."

"Boooo." Adrian gave out as his sister slapped him. "God damn it."

"Same boat, aye?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, totally." The two gave out a fist bump as the Swedish girl just rolled her eyes along with Evie.

"Our turn?" The Russian female asked as Alfa nodded. "Alright. Menya zovut Elisaveta Antonovna. You can call me Lisa." A Russian girl around seventeen years with a busty bust introduced, she had blonde hair with bluish green eyes, she wore a Soviet Tank Crew brown leathered jacket. A black tank top, a pair of green leggings and a pair of Soviet World War Two Winter Boots.

"...Say what now?" Jacob asked with Adrian tilting their heads. The two earned a smack to the back of their heads as Lisa stifled a laughter. The other Russian Girls also stifled a giggle.

"Hi! Name's Ivana Satoshita! Call me Ivana will ya!?" A Japanese girl with pale skin, brown hair and beige eyes gave out a grin. She wore a black shirt with a Soviet RKKA Infantry officer's visor hat, a brown jacket with a knee-length dark green skirt with a pair of Russian Kersey Boots.

"Ahem." A fair-skinned Russian girl with blonde hair and brown eyes coughed. "Ore wa-"

"We can speak English y'know?" Jacob asked. "Unless you are trying to confuse us, you're doing a great job." He added sarcastically. Evie sighed before smacking his head again. "OW!"

"Shut up." Evie growled, Jacob in return groaned.

"Anyways, I'm Dasha Vladimirovna. Call me Dasha." She introduced with a heavy accent. She wore a Pravda Uniform, the only difference was her emblem, it was the Soviet Union Emblem instead of the Pravda Emblem.

"E-Em..." A petite girl, who hid behind Dasha got out.

"Oh, she's cute." Jacob commented as he got a bitch slap from Evie. "AUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm L-Ludmila...Georgievna...Call me Mila please." The girl said. She was around 14 years old, she wore a Pravda Uniform with a Soviet Union Emblem. She had brown hair, beige eyes with fair skin.

"She's just so adora-ACK!" Adrian was quickly given a deadlock by Alfa as she gave him a glare as well.

"Will you shut up?" The Alpha asked as Adrian nodded hastily. "Good! Try anything else like that, then you'll find yourself in the hospital!"

"Alright! Alright! I give!" The Swedish boy got out as Alfa let go of him.

"Is it our turn?" The Chinese-Kadazan boy asked. The other crews nodded as he settled himself. "Alright, my name's Agustin Liew Vend Fei. Just call me Fey. With a 'Y'." He introduced himself. The other Chinese on the team just coughed up.

"Name's Melvin Chiew Yap Seng. Loader of the crew." Melvin introduced himself. He had a muscular build, he was a Chinese boy around 173 cm in height. He had spiky brown hair, a pair of amber eyes looking at the other crews. He had a Bellwall Academy Uniform like the others, he had an Eisenhower Uniform draped onto his shoulder.

A British-Japanese with shaggy blonde hair with electric blue eyes. He had a lean and muscular build. "Name's Kanzaki Ichirou! Just call me Kanzaki!" He introduced himself with an enthusiastic tone and grin. Melvin just sighed at his team member. The second last member with short, spiky red hair just coughed.

"Yeah, I'm Emiya Shirou. Just call me Shirou." Like the others, he had a Bellwall Academy Uniform, but with an addition of a red cloak on his left arm. The last member was a fairly slim teenager with a pair of brown eyes and spiky brown hair with a white streak that goes from the top to the bang that goes in the middle of his eyes. He had a Bellwall Academy Uniform with a gakuran draped onto his shoulder.

"Name's Kazuki Muto, Commander of the Tank. Nice to meet you all." He gave a bow to the other crews. But before any of them could interact with each other.

 **"We will arrive in destination a few minutes. Please buckle up and take a seat, because the landing would be a little bumpy..."** The sound of the pilot was off, but the crews shrugged before taking a seat.

* * *

 **(Oorai Girls High School)**

 **(Asuka's PoV)**

Liam just need to order _me_ to take care of our learners. Why? Just why? Why Commander? I sighed at my Commander's obnoxious plan to make me the Second-best Tanker Crew in his Clan to teach these little girls.

...

...

...

Then again, he _is_ the Goofy, possibly even the most retarded, funny Commander that I've ever met in my Life. This is getting too off of my actual thinking. I shake off the thought off my head before turning my attention to the line of crew members in front of me.

"Alright! Listen up ladies! Gentlemen! All of you have a test to give me a reason to sign you up for the tournament! Understand!?" I yelled at the lined-up Sensha-dō tankers.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted.

"Louder!"

"HAI!"

"Good! Now on with the Training!" I barked out as every tank crew got to their tanks and quickly drove them towards their assigned positions.

 **Bzzt**

 **Bzzt**

"Hmmm?" I took out my phone before answering the call. "Moshi moshi?"

 _"Ahh, Asuka-chan."_

"Stop with the chan..." I sighed at my half-incompetent Commander for being

 _"Aw, come on. Fine then, Asuka-kun."_

"C-Commander!"

 _"Just kidding! Don't get so worked up."_

"I-I'm not worked up!"

 _"Your voice says otherwise."_ My Commander said cheekily.

"Commander..."

 _"Gomen gomen. Bet you were blushing when I said Asuka-chan."_

"I-" Truth to be told, I was blushing really bad when he added chan at the back of my name. I just sighed one more time before... "Shut up."

 _"Hehe, yeah, miss ya too, little girl."_

"I'm not little!"

 _"Well you are short so..."_

"I ain't short either!"

 _"Kay kay. Just be ready. I get the feeling...That something is going to happen."_

...

...

...

...

"What?"

 _"Eh, call it a gut feeling...Or an instinct feeling...Or maybe-"_

"That's enough, I regret asking that question." I sighed at my Commander. Well at least he is caring for others.

 _"Eh, anyways, we're going to go drop the new shippings to the Oorai School. Be aware of a humongous aircraft that may fly above the school...Cause I'm in it."_

"W-Wait what!? You're flying!?"

 _"Ehhhhhh, technically I_ am _in it, but eh, I'm not flying it...So...No...I guess not."_

I sighed in relief. Liam flying a Cargo Plane is the last thing I want to see in my Life.

...

Crap.

 _"Also, we've got some of the new candidates that are transferred from...I don't really know the details, but...Apparently one of them was Greg's little sister..."_

 **(A/N: Someone actually PMed us about having a sister for Greg...Which was the last thing I even thought off about someone PMing their OCs. Anyways, roll in the clip)**

"Wait...That...Blue haired guy?"

 _"Yeah. Greg. Greg Foster. Guess her name was...I don't know. Grace? I think it was Grace Foster."_ Liam told me.

"Oh great...She's British right?"

 _"Yep. So, she's at least polite."_

"Good to know." I sighed. I swear if I have to babysit my own Commander, I'd be having lots of gray hair by now. But...I'd have to admit, I couldn't be here if it wasn't for him.

"So...Teach!" I snapped back as I looked at one of the Tankers...Anzu. I think that was her name. "Why are ya day dreaming?" I twitched my eyes. Not of her disrespect, but from her curiousity.

"Nothing." I answered her question, where she looked puzzled.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." She responded.

"...Fine. I was dreaming about my past-"

"Ooooooh! Tell us will ya!?" I turned my attention before every Crew Members were around me.

...

Oh for the love of-Fine then...

"Fine..." I grumbled with a sigh before taking a deep breathe.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **(Crisis Platoon Vs Freedom Fighters)**

 **(A Year Ago)**

 **(Asuka's PoV)**

I was on my M48A1 Patton. I was wearing my Uniform. A Uniform that I now hate, it was a green jacket that revealed my black turtle-necked shirt, a dogtag that was dangling with my name printed on it, a pair of green cargo pants with a pair of leather boots. The breeze was blowing my hair off as I was up on the hatch, l was the Commander of the Clan. We've never lost a fight, only a few draws, but mostly it's because of the fact that we fought with a large number.

Thirty to be exact. But, surprisingly, our Opponent has something different in mind. I was the Flag Tank with my former Crew. I looked through my binoculars. In front of us was a bridge, a large bridge with rubble and debris covering, a perfect spot for heavy tanks to sidescrape. A dust cloud was formed in front of us, our vision though was blocked by the fact that there were many debris.

"Every Tanks! Enemy are by the bridge!" I barked through the radio.

 _"Roger."_

 _"Copy."_

 _"Copy that."_

 _"Affirmitive, over and out."_

Everyone gave their affirmitives before we got towards the Bridge. Our T110E5 Tanks positioned themselves by the debris, sidescraping position. The T110E4s were taking position behind them. "Every tanks focus fire."

 _"Roger."_

 _"Roger that."_

 _"Copy."_

 _"Affirmitive."_

I looked through my binoculars. "Sheridans, forward! Report your findings!"

 _"Roger, Commander!"_

I was the most trusted leader besides other former leaders. Though, the one I find that has a grudge against me without me knowing it...Was my Vice-Commander. She was a pale skinned girl with raven black hair, a pair of green eyes and wore the same uniform as I did.

"Report!" I barked after I waited for five minutes.

 _"Uhhh, Commander?"_ The scouts were having a bit of confusion in their voice. _"There aren't any tanks around here."_

"What?" I was dumbstruck, but that dustcloud... "Any other things you can tell me?"

 _"We got a large crater here-AH!"_ The sound of a shell hitting the Tank was heard. _"We're hit!"_

"What!?"

 _"They're firing from the sides!"_

How? HOW!? I was sure that-

No way...They used an Artillery...In the map where they wouldn't be any good. There were many buildings around this map. Was this their plan? Baiting us towards the bridge? The most open spot in this map compared to other spots? Surely this must be it.

A salvo of cannons were shot, the T110E5s on our right were struck by the shells. They quickly gave out their white flags. We were defenseless. The valley was rich of vegetation with boulders to hide in. That's their plan. The plan of the most successful clan that was later disband. The Sniping Strategy. Picking off every tanks like mosquitos. Another salvo was fired, our T110E4s were shut down.

"Every surviving tanks! Take cover!" I yelled. All of our surviving tanks then spread out. The Valley was given three spots to cross over the deep river. The small fortified bridge where we crossed from, this bridge and...The open wooden bridge. No one could pass through that bridge. Unless. "Report of any visions on our left!"

 _"Got it!"_ An M41 Walker Bulldog yelled. The Tank quickly got to the left side of the bridge before shouting. _"There's an MS-1 there!"_

That was their scout, their plan was unthinkable...There was no way that someone would be insane enough to bring a Tier 1 Tank to a Tier 10 Clan War. Another salvo was fired, my subordinates' positions were compromised. Most of us were panicking in recoil from the salvos. I quickly got in to the cockpit, looking through the cupola of the turret.

"Take out that MS-1!" I barked.

 _"Roge-AH!"_ The Walker was shot by the MS-1. It was taken out of the game. The Walker itself had a hole that was placed by the engine.

"ALRIGHT! Comrade! Take us out of here!" A voice shouted as the MS-1 drove off towards the other side of the bridge. I gritted my teeth. 'Their MS-1 had a powerful cannon. What are they-'

My thought was interrupted as my Tank was then stopped in the middle of the old broken down bridge. "What happened!?"

"T-The Engine is dead!" My Loader shouted.

"What!?" The smoke began to cover my eyes as I quickly got into the cockpit, trying to avoid it.

"We're trying to fix it!" The Gunner yelled out. The sound of the white flag being deployed was heard, I looked out of the cupola, it . This is it, we lost.

The Enemy then came out of their spots. FV215b(183), AMX 50 Foch(155), ISU-152, Object 268, Jagdtiger, WT auf Pz. IV, Strv 103b, IS-4, Pz. Kpfw. VII, E100, T57 Heavy Tank, Conqueror, Indien-Panzer, T54E1, AMX30B, Bat.-Châtillon 25 t, Centurion AX, Rheinmetall Panzerwagen, AMX 13 105, WZ-132-1, T-100LT, STB-1 and...A Type 5 Heavy. In front of my tank was an M40/43. The tanks began to move towards us, the slower Heavies were being pushed by the Medium and Light Tanks. The AMX 13 105 was rushing to my position. I barely have a minute to realize that the ground below us was cracking.

The others were already out of the Tank, I was the only one in it. How did I not notice it? Have I been so scared and shocked that we've lost to this Clan? The Clan filled with misfits? I can only sigh before looking at the interior of the Tank. This is my end, I suppose. I closed my eyes as the sounds of cracks entered my ears. I was still in the cockpit, unable to open the hatch.

This is it then. My life ends inside my tank. At least...I'll die in my own tank and with my pride and honor. A few stomps rung through the back. What the-

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! CLANK!**

A couple of bullets were shot as the hatch opened, an eighteen year old teen with pale skin, brown hair, a pair of blue eyes with a scar by his left eye came up and grabbed me. My jacket fell into the tank as much as I didn't want to leave it, I have to, I'll lose my life if I try to get it back. With enough time to quickly pull me out of the Tank and fall backwards, we both landed with a thud, the teen was groaning in pain from being a pillow to soften my landing.

"You alright?" His voice, it was a mixture of American and Japanese with a mysterious feeling inside of him, asked, a tint of pain in it. Then I realized, I still had my arms around him.

I quickly recoiled by letting go of him before looking at my tank. The Tank was being set on fire as the rear began to turn from its prestigious jade color into a burnt brown color. We both widened our eyes in surprise. I quickly braced myself before feeling that I was being picked up. I opened my eyes as the teen carried me...Bridal-style.

The Tank then exploded. We both fell to the ground as we noticed that the tank was falling rear first into the river. The bridge on the front of it began to crack before the tank fell into the river.

The sound of the tank splashing into the water entered our ears before we both looked at each other. Before any of us can get a single word out, another explosion took place. Shaking the whole bridge. The two of us can only think of the ammorack that was damaged by the fire...

"...Sorry about that." I looked at the teen with a face of filled of pain. He was scratching the back of his head. Now, I clearly saw his uniform, it was a black shirt with a blue coat, a pair of navy blue jeans, a pair of black blue boots, nearly black from the fire. His face was filled with disappointment, guilt and confusion.

"I'll...I'll try and make it up to you." He said with a wince. "About that tank..."

"It's..." It was hard, it was heart-breaking, the tank that I had been working on with my crew...Perished into the deep river. I just looked at the teen, who took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. Keeping me warm. He then took out a cloth before wiping my head off. "Wha-"

"Trust me, you'll need it." He said with a wince, I just felt the jacket on my back. It was warm. I widened my eyes before looking at the teen's back. His shirt was torn off with a burnt spot from the explosion. Then I felt pain, I felt my right arm sending pain into my nervous system. It was torn. I can easily see the white tints on my arm. Blood was pouring out off my arm. It wasn't a major wound. But it didn't stop sending bars of pain again and again.

I then looked behind me as the Medic team were running towards us. My legs felt numb before they couldn't support me anymore. The teen held me back with a wince. Before throwing my left arm around his right shoulder. I noticed wounds on his legs, his jeans were scratched, his legs were bleeding, he can't walk with his two legs, he was forced to drag his right leg. The Medic got a stretcher ready as the teen slowly placed me by the stretcher in a sitting position.

I then noticed a man and a woman, the man was having a face of concern plastered around him. The woman...Only had a cold, senseless face on her. The two were in a business suit. The man just got to me before asking. "Are you alright, dear? Any injuries?" The teen can only place his hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing serious, other than the wound on her head. She'll be fine." The man bowed in a thank you manner up to the teen.

"Tou-san..." The man, who was my father just nodded. My mother just kept a emotionless face plastered on her face, giving out a glare.

"You've disgraced your family name." She glared at me. "You've been defeated by a man that can't even fight properly. You've disgraced us even more when your tank was destroyed. You're no longer part of the Ryusaki Clan." That sentence...Nearly broke my heart. I can't speak, cry or even . It paralyzed me. That it was very easy for her to say that I was no longer a part of my own Family.

The teen quickly got up, he stood up right, still in pain, but from the looks of it...He was driven out by rage before he quickly gave the woman an uppercut to her jaw. Everyone in the scene gasped, save for his own team mates. The medics tried to hold him off, but it was futile when the teen pushed them back. He stopped in front of her, his eyes were fixed at my mother, glaring at her very soul.

"Is this what a family means?" He asked with a very stiff and commanding voice. "To push over every members just because they lost a match?" He asked, every words that left him grew even more...Terrifying. "You think that every one of your family is just a pawn to be tampered with? Do you know the meaning of life!?" He demanded. "She is your daughter!" He pointed towards me, it was soothing for some reason. "Your God damn Flesh and Blood! Laying on the ground, bleeding! Suffering from bloody trauma! You're no mother!" He barked at her. "You're a _lifeless monster_. That doesn't deserve to have children from now on. There won't be a daughter and mother bond between you." He said monotonely.

"Is this war?" He asked with a mocking tone. "No. It's not. If you want to treat it as it is, fine. But don't drag us into your personal matters. We aren't tools. Nor are we your pawns that will be used for your own games. Take personal matters into your own hands, don't drag others." He stated. He turned towards me before he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You're not going back to her as much as you want to. I can't allow that senseless woman to treat you as a pawn."

He quickly dug into his pocket before giving me a letter. "Take this, we're needing more members for our Clan. You can consider to join with your crew. I believe that you'll be a great Vice Commander, right mates!?"

His crew nodded, sides a teen similar to him. My own crew quickly came up and nodded towards me.

"You're the Commander of our Tank." The Loader of my Crew smiled softly.

"We're with you in this one." The Gunner said with a smile.

"Just make sure its decent to live in." The Driver huffed.

"Oh we'll make sure of it." The teen said with a grin. "Oh and I never introduced myself." He said with a nervous chuckle. "Liam. Liam Cryo. Commander of the Crisis Platoon."

"Wait...Crisis-" It struck me, the fact that they were one of the Top Ten Clans. Now...It made sense, they had the unpredictability of their Commander to cover the odds of twenty five versus thirty.

"Yeah...We're still new though. Only thirty members. Lucky if we have you joining us." Liam gave out a toothy grin. It was tempting and...Well, I don't have any where to go exactly so...

"Well, alright then..." I said reluctantly. What other choice do I have now with my mother being a dictator, who controls my life?

"Good to know, but..." Liam hesitated. "You'll need to get better soon. I'll visit you." He gave out a playful smile.

* * *

 **(Back to the Present)**

 **(3rd PoV)**

"And that is how I met the Commander." Asuka finished her story.

"I never thought that Liam-san can be very...Terrifying." Hana said.

"He's even terrifying if it was a close friend, but he always gives out a helping hand." Louise commented.

"Well...Wait a minute..." Asuka looked at the girls, every crew were sitting in front of her...None were in position...Sides Raccoon Team and Eel Team..."Get to your positions!" Everyone quickly recoiled from her order before they all got into their tanks. "Bloody-Now, I'm becoming him." She sighed as the Tankers got to their tanks.

* * *

 **(Antonov An-225)**

"Well...Two tanks...That's a progress." Liam sighed as he sat on the Antonov's passenger seat.

"Hey, at least my sister is going to go to Oorai with her own crew and her Comet." Greg tried cheering the Commander up.

"Well, that's-"

"Not to mention the other tanks."

"...What?" Greg earned a look of confusion, seeing it, made him smile.

"Löwe, Stridsvagn 103-0, MT-25. Yeah, the Löwe of them are from the Bellwall Academy. The Stridsvagn 103-0 from Viggen High School. The MT-25...From Pravda, even if the latter didn't approve of it."

"Wait what?"

"The MT-25 was a Private Vehicle. So as much as they didn't want to hand it over...They have to, because it wasn't their decision to let go of the vehicle. What was a coincidence was that the fact that the father of the Commander was a good friend of mine." Greg smirked.

"Soo..."

"I convinced him on helping us and well...Agreeeeeed...Sorta."

"Sorta?" Liam asked with a deadpan look.

"Well, it's hard if the friend you are trying to convince was a Member of the High Admins of Japan's Wargaming Server."

"Really? He's on that level?" Liam asked with a look of surprise.

"Yeah...Much like that." Greg shrugged.

"Kay kay." Liam smirked.

 _ **"We are going to be arriving in ETA three minutes." The pilot radioed out.**_

"Roger. We'll have to discuss about this later."

"Nah, the Löwe. Is actually from Bellwall Academy."

"The Academy that...Goes for the Nazi German and the Union Soviet Tanks?"

"Yeah...I think that was the one...Probably. Eh. Anyways, they actually moved, because their school engaged into a fairly bad relationship with the Kuro Mori Mine." Greg winced.

"...I take it fairly means terrible."

"Yes." Greg affirmed. "The last one was from the Viggen High School. They didn't want to participate in the Tournaments, so most of the Tankers left. A few remained. One of them came to James after hearing that the Oorai Girls High School were going to participate in the Tournament. Eh. The last one is quite unique." Greg coughed. "They were from the Japan Elitist Academy. Fresh off the School. Ready to be deployed, seems like they've picked Oorai as their first client...Not a client, but more of a..."

"Host?"

"...If you put it that way...Maybe?" Greg asked. "As a permanent...Supporter at least."

"When are they going to arrive?"

"Somewhere around today." Greg got his finger to his chin. "Yeah. Possibly around like...Twenty...ish minutes?" Greg answered with uncertainty in his voice.

"...Eh, that works. The others?"

"They'll be around like...Twentyish minutes also." The Blunette shrugged.

"Right then."

 _"Coming in for a landing, please stay seated."_

"Bruh." Liam looked at the Speaker. "So..."

"We're going to land, mate."

"You ain't Australian..."

"...True to that, lad."

"Oi." Liam twitched his eyes as Greg laughed his ass off.

"Sorry. Sorry. Can't stop laughing at your twitching face, mate!" He continued laughing.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want." Liam rolled his eyes, unknown to Greg, his hand was slowly making its way to the seatbelt before.

 **CLICK!**

Greg looked at his seatbelt which was apparently opened as Liam had a trollish face plastered. "You Bloody-WAH!" He quickly felt himself floating as the Cargo Plane descended.

"Karma's a bitch, remember that, mate." Liam grinned.

* * *

 **(Shark Team)**

"Alright now, girls." Louise said slowly. Their tank was approaching a hill slope. "We're going to re-do this."

"Don't worry, Onee-chan, we're not going to be mad if we lose." Leah beamed up.

"Yeah! What kind of cousins are we if we have a problem with a tie?" Hikari asked.

"No such thing." Ran sighed as she looked through the periscopes.

"Eeyup~! I mean it's only a game, not war, Lou-san!" Rin chirped out.

"Minna-san..." Louise said in disbelief. 'Thank-Arigatou gozaimasu...'

"Commander, B1 on our front." Ran reported.

"Ready an AP Shell."

"Loading up!" Leah reported. "Shell loaded!"

"Stop the Tank!" Hikari quickly floored the Brakes as the Tank recoiled to the front. "Aim!"

"Aiming." Ran said with a monotone voice. "Target locked on."

"FIRE!"

"On the way..." With a loud **BOOM!** The Shell left the barrel and made its way to the B1's front hull. The French Tank was quickly knocked out of the battle as it deployed a white flag.

"Yattaze!" Rin cheered on. Louise just looked at her crew, truly a family one could ever want in their life.

* * *

 **(With Asuka)**

"They're doing good." Asuka observed from the distance.

"Oi. Asuka-san." Mako called out.

"Yeah?"

"Airi's cooking up a barbecue. Wanna have some?" Mako asked.

"For now, no. I'll get one later!"

"Oh, alright!" Mako shouted back. "How're they doing!?"

"Good!" Asuka yelled.

"Alright then! I'll be at the barbecue!"

"Okay!" Asuka shouted yet again.

"EEEK!" Asuka quickly looked down the ladder as she heard the squeal.

"What happened!?"

"Ehehehe, I got a little fright with the...Ehehehe, height...Again." Mako said sheepishly as she sat on the ground.

"You alright!?"

"Yeah, nothing serious. I'll just be a little more careful next time." Mako informed the Japanese Commander.

"Don't scare me like that again." Asuka said.

"I will! Ehehehe..." Mako giggled nervously.

"Geez..." Asuka groaned. The sound of an aircraft came in. Actually, a _few_ Aircrafts came in. An Antonov An-225, a C-5m Super Galaxy and a...Kawasaki C-2?

"What's with the Kawasaki?" She murmured to herself.

"Oh! They're coming!" Asuka heard Mako yell.

"Who!?" Asuka shouted towards Mako.

"The Newbie from the Japan Elitist Academy, heard a lot of them use the Decommissioned STA-2s. Y'know? Kinda makes me wonder. Since they just skipped Tier I till Tier VII. I think they're going to be quite aggressive." Mako shrugged. Asuka rubbed her forehead.

"You think Liam's gonna see these pimples?" She asked suddenly, getting a weird look from Mako.

"I can't see them, but why!?"

"U-Uhhhh..." Asuka quickly turned away. "No reason, I'm trying to look my best when meeting the Commander." Mako just grinned.

"You like him..." She teased from below. Asuka quickly blushed before shaking the thought off.

"No, I don't! I respect him! Not like him! Besides, he'll find someone eventually!" Asuka gritted her teeth. Liam may have been her Lead Commander, but still...She still have something out of the respect that she's given to him.

"Awww, don't be like that. Lian-sama usually takes me out on his car, we usually go to the mall together." Mako waved her hand off.

"N-Nani...?" Asuka looked at Mako, who gave out her tongue. From the looks of it, she wasn't kidding. Asuka's face reddened in embarrassment, guess it was only her left to confess love to her Commander.

...

...

...

Fuck it...

"Oh you-, alright, I'll start finding a relationship now." Asuka quickly put her binoculars off as the Planes slowly made their way to the landing zone.

"That's the spirit, saicho!" Mako cheered, Asuka flinched from the outburst before shaking it off.

"Mako...Please shut up..." Asuka sighed.

* * *

 **(Chaffee)**

The M24 Chaffee was still running through the scenery with its camoflague giving away its position, since it was colored in blue and white. Which was supposed to be better in a snowy region, but for now...They'll have to roll with this.

"Where to, Lou-san?" Hikari asked as she took a sip of her soda water.

"Go to the high grounds, hopefully we spot a tank." Louise commanded as Hikari nodded, she quickly drove the tank towards a hill before stopping. Louise got out of the cockpit before she looked through her binoculars. She saw the lush green field that was untouched by disasters or man-made creations. The surroundings made her think of her former home.

She shook her thought off. It was not the time to think of her so-called home. Time was ticking, there was what was called a surprise ambush later on and they needed to prepare for this... _Ambush._ She quickly got in the cocpit before turning to Rin.

"Rin, are you getting any signals from any tanks?" Louise asked, Rin was still tinkering with the radio system as she got to a frequency before looking at Louise.

"Nope. Not yet." Rin shook her head as she took a sip from her sprite can.

"Y-You...You drink sprite!?" Leah yelled at Rin.

"Well yeah!"

"Coca Cola's better dummy!" Leah barked at Rin.

"Nu-uh! Sprite's better!"

"Guys!" Hikari interjected. "We can all agree that Pepsi is the best." She said as the three siblings then begun arguing about soda...

Yep. Another day in the life of their brothers.

Louise shook her head once she got off the cockpit. This was going to be a little long...

* * *

 **For anybody wondering what Liam's Tank Inventory on Sold/Owned/Researched Tanks...We're going to show it right away...**

* * *

 **Liam's Tanks:**

 **T1(Sold) -** **M2 Light(Sold) - M3 Stuart(Sold) - M5 Stuart(Unknown Fate) - Chaffee(Shared with Louise) - T71(Researched, awaiting Purchase)**

 **MS-1(Sold) - BT-2(Sold) - BT-7(Sold) - A-20(Sold) - T-50(Sold) - MT-25(Sold) - LTG(Sold) - LTTB(Sold, potential rebuying for personal purposes) - T-54 ltwt.(Sold) - T-100 LT(Main Scouting, Hit & Run Tank)**

 **T26E4(Main Clan Battle Tank)**

 **Leichttraktor(Sold) -** **Pz.I(Sold) - Pz.I C(Sold) - Luchs(Sold) - Leopard(Sold) - VK. 2801(Sold) - SPI C(Main Hull Down Tank, Main Scout Tank) - HWK 12(Researched, awaiting Purchase)**

 **Vickers Medium Mk. I(Sold) - Cruiser Mk. III(Sold) - Cruiser Mk. IV(Sold) - Covenanter(Sold) - Crusader(Sold) - Cromwell(Sold) - Comet(Sold) - Centurion Mk. I(Sold) - Centurion Mk. 7/1(Sold) - Centurion Action X(Main Battle Tank, Main Hull Down Tank)**

 **Vickers Medium Mk. I(Sold) - Vickers Medium Mk. II(Sold) - Vickers Medium Mk. III(Sold) - Matilda(Sold) - Churchill I(Sold) - Churchill VII(Sold) - Black Prince(Sold) - Caernarvon(Sold) -** **Conqueror(Main Sidescraping Tank) -** **FV215b(Researched, awaiting Purchase)**

 **MS-1(Sold) - T-60(Sold) - T-70(Sold) - T-80(Sold) - T-34(Sold) - T-34-85(Sold) - A-44(Sold) - Object 416(Sold) - Object 430 II(Sold) - Object 430(Main Battle Tank)**

 **Renault FT(Sold) - FCM 36(Sold) - AMX 38(Sold) - AMX 40(Sold) - AMX ELC Bis(Sold, potential re-buying for again, personal purposes) - AMX 12t(Sold) - AMX 13 75(Sold) - Bat.-** **Châtillon 12 t(Sold) - AMX 13 90(Sold) - AMX 13 105(Main Hit & Run Tank, Main Stationary Scouting Tank, Main Sniping Tank)**

 **Renault FT(Sold) - FCM 36(Sold) - AMX 38(Sold) - AMX 40(Sold) - AMX ELC Bis(Sold, potential re-buying for Drifting Purposes) - AMX 12t(Sold) - AMX 13 75(Sold) - Bat.-** **Châtillon 12 t(Sold) - AMX 30 1er prototype(Sold) - AMX 30B(Main Training Tank for Amateurs, Secondary Hull Down Tank)**

 **Potential Tanks to be owned and kept:**

 **Bat.-Ch** **âtillon 25 t AP**

 **Bat.-Ch** **âtillon 25 t**

 **Ru 251**

 **Rheinmetall Panzerwagen**

 **T49**

 **XM551 Sheridan**

 **AMX 50 Foch(155)**

 **Strv 103B**

 **All Drift-capable Tanks(Including Mentioned Tanks):**

 **Leopard 1**

 **Leopard PT A**

 **M41 Bulldog**

 **T49(Tuned Engine possibly)**

 **T71**

 **Rheinmetall Panzerwagen**

 **Ru 251**

 **Bat.-Ch** **âtillon 25 t**

 **XM551 Sheridan**

* * *

 **But then again, what happened to their First Tank in Oorai when they first schooled there? Its that Chaffee. So in conclusion, they had a Chaffee and had the M5 Stuart, M3 Stuart, M2 Light and T1 Cunningham researched instantly.**

* * *

 **Danger_Cryo Crew Stats:**

 **Winrate: 66.25%**

 **Battles: 15.274**

 **Hit Rate: 100%**

 **Survive Rate: 47.25%(Didn't expect this did ya?)**

 **Frags dealt(Average Frags per Battle): 4.25**

 **Damage dealt(Average Damage per Battle): 2647.35**

 **Tanks spotted(Average Spotting per Battle): 7.50**

 **Capture Points(Average Points per Battle): 23.7**

 **Dropped Capture Points(Average Drop per Battle): 42.1**

 **Most played Tanks:**

 **Light: 70.7%**

 **Medium: 22.6%**

 **Heavy: 6.7%**

 **Tank Destroyers: 0.0%**

 **Self-Propelled Guns: 0.0%**

* * *

 **Epic Medals and Ribbons:**

 **-Naydin's Medal - Total Destroyed Light Tanks: 5 - In AMX 13 105**

 **-De Langlade's Medal - Total Destroyed Tanks: 4 - In AMX 30B**

 **-Fadin's Medal - In T26E4 SuperPershing**

 **-Pool's Medal - Total Destroyed Tanks: 15 - In Centurion Action X**

 **-Orlik's Medal - Total Destroyed Tanks: 5 - In T-100LT**

 **-Pascucci's Medal - Total Destroyed Tanks: 3 - In SPI C**

 **-Burda's Medal - In AMX 13 105**

 **-Dumitru's Medal - In Conqueror**

 **-Kolobanov's Medal - Total Destroyed Tanks: 8 - In Object 430**

 **-** **Lehväslaiho's Medal - Total Destroyed Tanks: 2 - In T26E4 SuperPershing**

 **-Oskin's Medal - Total Destroyed Tanks: 4 - In T26E4 SuperPershing**

 **-Radley-Walter's Medal - Total Destroyed Tanks: 8 - In Centurion Action X**

 **-Yoshio Tamada's Medal - In SPI C**

* * *

 **Special Medals and Ribbons:**

 **-Spotter**

 **-Hunter**

 **-Reaper**

 **-Kamikaze**

 **-Mouse Trap**

 **-Ranger**

 **-Fire For Effect: Most: 8328**

 **-Expert: USSR**

 **-Expert: USA**

 **-Expert: Japan**

 **-Expert: Sweden**

 **-Expert: German**

 **-Expert: China**

 **-Expert: UK**

 **-Expert:** **Czechoslovakia**

 **-Sharpshooter**

 **-Master Tanker**

 **-Battle Buddy**

 **-Fighter**

 **-Master Gunner**

 **-Valley of Pattons**

 **-The Lion of Sinai**

 **-Tactical Genius**

* * *

 **Memorial Medals and Ribbons:**

 **-Arsonist**

 **-Hand of God**

 **-Eye for an Eye**

 **-Lucky**

 **-Bruiser**

 **-Demolition Expert**

 **-Cool-Headed**

 **-Spartan**

* * *

 **Battle Medals and Ribbons:**

 **-Defender**

 **-Invader**

 **-Scout**

 **-Steel Wall**

 **-Top Gun**

 **-Patrol Duty**

 **-High Caliber**

 **-Tank Sniper**

 **-Confederate**

* * *

 **Action Medals and Ribbons:**

 **-I Stand Alone!**

 **-** **Bölter's Medal**

 **-Operation Winter**

 **-United we Stand! (Tooned up with Asuka)**

 **-Domination Hero**

 **-Superior Support**

 **-Unbreakable**

 **-Predator**

 **-Sniper**

 **-Hail to the King, Baby!**

* * *

 **Group Medals and Ribbons:**

 **-Armored Fist**

 **-Crucial Contribution**

 **-Brothers in Arms(Technically Siblings in Arms with Asuka)**

* * *

 **Mastery Badges:**

 **Current Tanks(Mastery):**

 **-T26E4 SuperPersing**

 **-AMX 13 105**

 **-AMX 30B**

 **-SPI C**

 **-Centurion Action X**

 **-FV215b**

 **-T-100LT**

 **-Object 430**

* * *

 **For now, that's all, folks. And now, a clip for a potentially new Story.**

* * *

 **World of Tanks X World of Warships X World of Warplanes X RWBY**

* * *

 **Steel Beasts of the Past**

* * *

 **(Trailer)**

Mount Glenn was a City. A city that was infested with Grimms, the upper ground of the city was being infested by Grimms, same could be said to its underground city as subterranean Grimm began to overwhelm the city's defenses. The Huntsmen and Huntresses began to fall one by one as the Grimm began to overwhelm them. Summer Rose was one of them, separated from the rest of the Huntsmen and Huntresses. Her teammate, Qrow was nowhere of sight. Possibly he was holding back his problems.

She quickly dodged a Boarbatusk's tackle before firing a bullet at an Ursa. She landed before realizing that she was being surrounded by Grimm. King Taijitsus, Ursa Majors, Minors, Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Goliaths, Deathstalkers, Creeps, Beringels and other Grimms began to surround her. It was at this moment, the woman realize that she was about to die.

"Sorry Ruby..." She got out. "But Mama's not coming home today." She held her Rose Emblem before readying herself for her last battle...But that was before.

 **BOOM!**

An explosion obliterated a pack of Grimm. More began to explode as the Grimms were looking desperately to the source before the sound of rocks rumbling came to their ears. A King Taijitsu had its black head obliterated into pieces.

 **(Insert: JT Machinima: World of Tanks Rap: Rolling Out)**

The sound of music echoed through the desolated city. Sounds of metal crunching was heard, grinding machines were cracking as a nimble MS-1 Tank rolled into the horde. The Tank quickly fired a barrage of rounds at the Beowolves, immediately piercing through them with ease. The other Grimm growled at the Soviet Tank before a larger, more menacing engine roared into the field, an IS-3 rolled over the rubble of buildings before a T32, an E75 followed it behind. An AMX 50 100 came out with an IS-8 and Object 140 poking its head out from the rubble before firing a shell at the severed King Taijitsu's remaining head. The head blew up before fifteen T34-85 Soviet Tanks began to swarm the Grimm with their numbers.

They fired a salvo of shells which tear the Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Creeps and Ursai. A M41 Walker Bulldog trio came out with their 76 mm Autoloader Gun. The Americans fired multiple salvoes of shells at the Grimm. A Tiger II accompanied by three Tiger Is came in before they eached picked their own targets. The Tiger Is targeted the Beringels while the King Tiger targeted the Ursa Major.

The Beringels were easily overwhelmed by the Tigers' size and weight. The Beringels were then blasted by their chests when the Tigers had enough of their dilly dallying. The King Tiger was holding back its own problem the two forces were colliding when they forced each of themselves back. The King Tiger faced its turret upon the Grimm Bear's position before.

 **BOOM!**

Blasting its head into pieces. The pieces of Grimm flesh littered the area, the rest of the body began to evaporate before it held its cannon high. More Grimms began to pour out of the city. Beowolves, Creeps, Deathstalkers, King Taijitsus, Nevermores, Ursa Minors, Ursa Majors, Beringels, all of them began to run towards the Mindless Killing Machines.

But they weren't done yet.

T29s, T32s, T49s, M46 Pattons, M60s, M26 Pershings, T26E4 SuperPershings, T30s, Hellcats, Jacksons, Wolverines began to pour out towards the Tanks. Tiger Is, Tiger IIs, E75s, Löwe, Panther Is, Panther IIs, Ru251s, Jagdpanthers, Jagdtigers, Nashorns, the IS Series, Object 140s, T-100LTs, KV-5s, ISU-152s, T-54 Mod 1s, T-44-100s, AMX 30Bs, B.-C 25ts, AMX50Bs, Fochs, STB-1s, O-Hos, O-Nis, Type 4 Heavies, the Strv Series along with other tanks followed their lead before stopping.

Summer could only see an M60 flash its light upon her. She somehow recognized the meaning. She learned it in history that flashes of light can mean something, morse code or something. This one in particular means.

 **Get to safety.**

She didn't need to think twice before she jumped up the roof of a building. The M60 watched her before moving its turret back, cannon locked towards the targeted Grimms. And now, another morse code was sent.

 **ATTACK!**

With that the tanks charged straight towards the Grimm forces. With that, it concludes the fate of Mountain Glenn.

* * *

 **So...Whaddaya all think? Open to reviews and critics, yes, this is quite rushed and some of you may not know of RWBY. So, eh...Yeah, see you in the next chapter. And yes, I tried to adjust Earth's Map into Remnants and as a result. I get Atlas as Nazi German, UK, USSR, Poland, Sweden, Czechoslovakia and France, Vale as America, Mistral as China, Imperial Japan, Vacuo as eh, nothing really...For now anyways.**

 **Since Germany and the other countries were in the cold region, it was then concluded that they were easily going to be in Atlas. Vale was the largest continent I could find so, I could easily say that America was going to occupy it. Mistral being nearest to where Asia should be also concluded the location of China and Japan. Vacuo was supposed to be around Africa. So, possibly I'll put every Tanks in WW2 that were destroyed there to be awakened there. The others...Well yeah.**

 **Plus I altered the names of the Countries, mainly because of the fact that they didn't know whether it really did exist and that the War lasted longer.**

 **And note that I need people to PM me, if this story needs additional back-up tank crews to cover spaces or join the final battle. If so, just leave me a PM, gimme how much more tanks this story needs and maybe give an OC Form.**

* * *

 **Edit: 9/15/2017**

 **Minor edits and additions, sorry for the inconvinience**


	8. Shaping the New Cadets

**Now, this is just weird...5 more Teams and 5 more PMs...Why? Dunno myself. It's the fact that they were really nice OCs that made me really...Happy. Real nice touches and stuff. Y'know? God...I'll just show you the Last Team Members. Why so much? Cuz why not. I'll be making the Movie...well, you know...sorts of stuff like that and things...**

 **1\. ISU-152(Ocelot Team)**

 **2\. FV4202(Ram Team)**

 **3\. M26 Pershing(Mustang Team)**

 **4\. Wolverine(Logan Team)**

 **5\. Valentine XI(Pegasus Team)**

 **(Disclaimer: We do not own Girls und Panzer, they belong to Actas. Familiar of Zero belongs to Noboru Yamaguchi and his illustrator, Eiji Usatsuka. World of Tanks belongs to WarGaming.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Shaping the New Cadets**

* * *

 **(After the Training Match)**

"Alright, ladies...And Gentlemen." Asuka called out, getting the attention of the freshly returned crews. "We have a few more cadets or seniors. This is the Puma Team from Bellwall Academy. The all boys team has been known for being a...What's it called again?"

"An insanely crazy and tactical team." Mako sighed.

"Right..." Asuka added with another sigh. Miho on the other hand has her eyes filled with a hint of surprise when she saw Fey. The two suddenly got into eye-contact before anything, Liam just interjected.

"And I just realized that these two are actually close friends. Well...After I did a few research." The crews quickly oo'ed them, save for a few members with Louise, Boss and Ran.

"So...Are we good with the 'Ooo's?" Asuka asked with a serious tone.

"Asuka-chan, don't be so mad."

"A-Asuka-chan!?" Asuka quickly reddened when Liam teased her that's when she quickly slapped him by the face.

"ITAI! Have you no heart, woman!?" Liam whined out, which led into another slap into his other cheek. "I'll take that as a no."

"W-Whatever..." Asuka growled out, trying to keep her temper in check afterwards. The crews just looked in disbelief at the two. The so-called professionals were actually a hot head lady and a childish guy. The new sleek green STA-2 then moved into the parking lot before the driver decided to drift into an empty parking space. The tank quickly followed the momentum before it went backwards into it, parking the tank perfectly.

Out of the hatch came a black haired boy, he wore a tan uniform with a pair of black military shoes. He had pale skin and black eyes, after he came out, his crews later came out, his Gunner, Radio Operator, Driver and Loader got out of the tank. The Gunner had black hair with aqua blue eyes, the Loader had brown hair and brown eyes, the Radio Operator had black hair and dark brown eyes, the Driver had brown hair with brown eyes.

"Saito Hiraga, reporting for duty." The Commander saluted.

"Yeah, well welcome to Oorai, Commander." Liam grinned, Saito just blinked at the Ace Tanker's playful personality.

"Ummm, thanks?" He responded with an unsure look.

"Now, minna." Liam clapped his hands together. "Get to know each other better, after a few dahs it will be the first day of the Tournament."

"W-What?" Louise got out. Liam can only facepalm at her reaction.

"Yeah...It was eventually told to be after tomorrow. You'll have to join the briefing of the Tournament." Shinichi said before putting his glasses on. "But there are additional rules in this Tournament. Unlike other former tournaments, Wargaming has allowed the use of retired tanks. The use of APCR or HEAT is now allowed, but limited to nearly none. Maximum Number of APCR or HEAT is limited to five and is only allowed on Tank Destroyers and Heavy Tanks. Any use of APCR or HEAT on other type of tanks will be rewarded an instant-disqualification." Boss just smirked by the new additional rules. "Most of the Unclosed Tanks are taken to account and they will have to use extra reinforced armor to join up meaning less speed, any Artilleries that are found will be forced to sit all of the matches."

"Darn it..." Boss gritted her teeth, seems like her Tank Destroyer/Artillery hybrid needs to be a Tank Destroyer in the battles. But the firepower of it could aid them in bringing HE on the enemies with splash damages and break their opponent's tracks.

"Eventually enough, every school would bring a senior from an Academy, either an American, Japanese, Russian or even a German. It's basically like that nowadays." Shinichi concluded. Liam just nodded, his enthusiast smile fainted.

"Now as you all know, you are not going up against mere opponents, by standards, the Gloriana High School was only using their Tier 4 and 6 tanks. They have more tiers, but less numbers for them. They have the Centurion Mark I on their side. A triplet of AT15s. A full cavalry row of Crusaders, a few Covenanters, a quadruplet of Cromwells and finally a pair of Achilles. And from what I heard they got a Tortoise in their possession with some Centurions."

"W-Wait. So why use the two Churchills and Matildas?" Louise asked.

"We have to match make the matches, but since the Gloriana were a lot more experienced, we told them to go easy on you. A 10 Tank Battle. You girls and boys have a Tier II Japanese Medium, Tier IV German Medium, Tier III German Light, Tier IV American Medium, Tier V German Tank Destroyer, Tier VII easily lightable German Heavy, Tier IV French Heavy, Tier III Japanese Light, Tier V American Light and a Tier V lightly armored Tank Destroyer. All those finally becomes an 5.8 on tier strength. The Gloriana had two Churchill VIIs and eight Matilda IIs. An average of 4.4 in tier strength. But..."

Liam smiled. "All those come into strength, firepower, tactics and others. But other teams wouldn't back away or overestimate you. The first matches have been stated to be using tier I till VIIIs. Second Match Tier IX is available and last, is an all-out battle with Tier Xs appearing. Either one or two or even three. But, eh. Our clan is trying to get the battles balanced out." Liam added with a cryptic look. "Anyways, we still have a job to do, Asuka-chan. Think you can be here tomorrow?" Asuka just growled, but held herself from hitting her Commander by the head...Again.

"Yes. I can do that. I will lead them to the briefing Carrier. Tomorrow, we will be taking all of the Tanks and Panzers to be registered." Asuka stated. "Get ready for tomorrow, I have received the letters of approval to your absence in class and as for you, cadets that are only here for the Senshado Tournament. You will have class soon after besides the STA-2 crew. They have deliberately passed their school and are now going for their final Senshado pins to help them pass their final test that are held in tournaments." Asuka shut her eyes closed. "Now, we have two new crews for our recently-restored T-54 Modification Prototype and the T-10."

"E-EH!? The T-10!? Y-You mean that Soviet Heavy that was used in the Cold War?!" Yukari quickly squealed. Everyone got a sweatdrop on the tank fetish.

"Yes..." Asuka trailed, having a glare at Liam, who in return held his hands in defense.

"I didn't do anything." Liam defended himself.

...

"Alright...Our two crews will be here tomorrow. Until then, meeting dismissed, you will all follow me to the transport tomorrow." The crews nodded. "Class dismissed. Grace Foster, Alfa Skarp, Muto Kazuki, Ivana Satoshita and Saito Hiraga, you will be evaluated for your test to see your capabilities." Asuka crossed her arms. The Crew Commanders just sighed before nodding. "We will begin the evaluation in an hour. Get yourselves ready with your tank." With that the crews nodded and quickly got to their tanks.

"So...Uhhh, Asuka." Liam rubbed the back of his head.

"What is it, Commander?" Asuka asked with a gruff look.

"Yeah, how about the newbies?" Liam asked.

"We can worry about them later on." Asuka replied quickly.

"Okay...So..."

"Can we...By any chance..." Asuka had a deep look. "Go out?"

"...Eh?" Liam asked with a tilted head.

"Y-You don't have to actually-"

"Well yeah, why not?" Asuka quickly looked at Liam. "What?"

"T-That easily?"

"Yeah. I mean you've been kinda loyal plus...I kinda like you." Asuka's cheeks reddened when he said that sentence. "So...tonight?"

"Y-Yeah...that sounds nice." Asuka nodded with her face blushing.

"Alright, we'll just need to actually date for sometime, y'know?" Liam grinned. "Just don't wear that face of yours and you'll be fine." Asuka just reddened more.

"L-Liam-san!"

"Alright, geez don't be so much of a tsundere." Liam groaned.

"I-I'm not a-" She quickly saw what he meant after she realized how red his cheeks were. "O-Oh...S-Sorry..."

"Nah, it's not your fault, I have got a lot more bruises than that are worst than these." Liam waved off.

"So...Dinner?"

"Dinner on me." Liam grinned, Asuka just smiled at him.

"Well we still got to evaluate the new cadets."

"Yeah, we should." Liam quickly got up. "C'mon. It's gonna be exciting."

"Hmm..." Asuka just smiled at him for a moment. "Sure. Sounds nice."

* * *

 **(Cadets' Evaluation)**

The examination was simple. Eliminate the Enemy Team, every movements, tactics, shots that are fired, any problems with tactics and all. Liam was in his T26E4 SuperPershing and Asuka was in her M60 Patton. The two were doing their usual. Split up and give them a slap with every shell they got. On the other side, the MT-25 and STA-2. The feline of the tanks, the Löwe was with the Comet and the Prototype Stridsvagn.

"Alright then." Liam stated as he got a view of the Comet. "Time to test these guys and gals out." He smirked. "Take the Comet out first, that thing's damn fast."

"The MT-25?" Dusk asked as Liam can only shake his head.

"Later, if it was an LTTB then it would have been a top priority." Liam replied as he looked out of the hatch. All of them were already scattered and the Comet was nowhere to be found. "And where are they anyways?"

"Out of sight probably." Shinichi deducted. "They're avoiding from being detected."

"Most likely. Thank you, sir obvious. I meant where they might be precisely." Liam sighed at his Gunner.

"Well, I don't know. But surely...They're going to have a strategy for this." Shinichi groaned at his cousin.

"If they succeed then it will be better than we thought." Liam stated with a sigh.

* * *

 **(Löwe)**

The Löwe, commandeered by Muto Kazuki was running slowly through the forest. Though, the Driver wasn't comfy enough about driving slowly. "Can we go faster yet?" He whined. His Commander shook his head.

"No. Not yet, unless you wanna face a Pershing with heavier armor plates that would most likely bounce all our shots." It was true, the Pershing only had 100mm of armor, but this wasn't the Pershing. It was the Super Pershing. The frontal part of it was given layers of a knocked out Panther. And it was 270mm of effective armor with that angle.

"Not with an APCR?"

"Even with APCR, they will most likely use the high grounds and use their gun depression to whack us."

"Well too bad that tanks can't have deep depression." The Driver joked. Everyone in the German Panzer groaned.

"You really have a bad sense for jokes." The Loader shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, at least I don't get angry every time I drive." Kanzaki shrugged and that only made the situation worse.

"Oh shut it! At least I don't get insane when driving!" He snapped. The two were ready to brawl and throw mockery into each other before.

"You two shut up! We're going towards the end of the forest!" Kanzaki quickly widened his eyes before he turned the tank from the end of the forest.

 _"Hey! Is everything alright!? Why were you guys going towards the exit? Did you forget or something?"_ And now they made a bad impression towards their teammate.

"No. No. It's alright. Only a few disagreements." Fey quickly assured before silencing the receiver. "Guys...Please...Shut up and end this quarrel right now..." He hissed before going all friendly to the Comet's crew. "Yeah, we just got it sort out. Anyways, where's the Pershing?"

"Well, the Pershing is going towards our position, we're going to pull out right now. We're going to lure them to you. Prepare to flank them." Fey nodded at the information. Thank God, for radio.

"We got the Comet going towards us with the Pershing, Commander, orders." Kanzaki can only think about a plan as the tank quickly stopped as Kazuki quickly got out and took out the camo net along with grumbling to himself, while setting the camo up.

"We should be able to flank here." Kazuki said as he inspected the vegetation of the scenery. The tank was covered by the camo net, the crew just sat as they waited for the Pershing's appearance.

"This is more like camping." The Loader commented.

"Cause it is." The whole crew deadpanned with a grin.

"What is it with my luck that I got into a team of a crazy crew...?" A certain Counter Guardian from another dimension sneezed in response as he continuously thought why the hell he was sneezing.

* * *

 **(A34 Comet)**

"Men are idiots." Olivia muttered, Grace giggled, Evie rolled her eyes and Jacob just scoffed.

"Men are awesome, mate, unless you-"

"Not asking you." Olivia pointed out.

"Damn women nowadays, can't keep up with the trends." The Driver muttered under his breath. "Can anyone remind me why I'm the only male in this darn ass tank!?"

"You broke every males' bones when you meet up with them. They grew scared of you."

"Oh, I'm basically thankful for the fact that it was a one versus one situation!" Jacob yelled before Evie kicked him by the head from her Gunner position.

"Shut up, Jacob." Evie snorted with an unladylike manner.

"Did I hit a spot, sis?" Jacob tried his luck in which gave him another kick to the rear of his head. "Agh! My nose!" He held his nearly broken nose. "Damn you, Evie."

"Keep up the talk and you'll lose more than a nose." Evie gestured.

"Everyone...calm down." Grace tried to stop the heat.

"Oh, I'm-ACK!" Another kick from Evie caused Jacob to get his head smacked into the wheel. "Ahhhhhhh, I think I got my nose broken with a few teeth loose."

"Well, that's enough violence for one day."

"Now I understand why I was kicked out from Saint Gloriana." Grace pinched the bridge of her nose. The Comet Cruiser tank just sat by a bush as it spotted the Super Pershing. "Pfft, the Super Pershing's spotted!" Loud enough for the Löwe crew to hear it.

"Good, where is it?" Came in the voice of Fey.

"Ummmm, yeah, it's coming towards us." Grace muttered out.

"Ummm, coming towards us." Olivia spouted. "We're covered, aren't we?" The comet from the outside was seen by a bush, which was in a clearing of the forest. "Yeah, who's idea was it again?"

"Jacob's." Came in the deadpan response of the Gunner and Commander.

"Yeah, I was kinda expecting them not to spot us."

"It's a lose and win situation at this moment." Grace pointed out. "So what are you waiting for!? Floor it!" Jacob recoiled, but quickly complied before flooring the gas as the tank jumped forth and began to speed towards the Pershing.

"Circle it!" Grace shouted as the Pershing stopped and began to turn its turret and hull to get a shot into the British tank.

"Fire!"

"On the way!" A blast of the OQF 77mm Gun Mk II came in before ricocheting off the sides. "It bounced!"

"Yeah, we're having no hope on penning its side when it clearly has additional spaced armor by its side and tracks." Grace muttered out. The sides of the Pershing were furnished with additional side armor of the Centurion Series. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Get us out of here!" The Commander yelled, Jacob grinned.

"Thought you never asked." He quickly switched gears and sped up. The Comet quickly retreated back into the forest, with agility by its side, it began to create a path around the trees before swerving left and right. "Play me some Eurobeat, sis!"

"Hmph, considering how you act take no as an answer." Evie scowled as she turned the turret towards the rear. AP shells loaded, the shell quickly blasted and zoomed into the Super Pershing, the shell collided with the layered spaced armor. The shell naturally bounced off the frontal plates. "They need to nerf the frontal armor of the Super Pershing!"

"Nah, do that, we'll be chased down by a Pershing with extra armor." Jacob retorted as he suddenly switched to the lower gear and drifted to dodge a shell. "Instinct's good, right?"

"Yeah, we're getting shot by a fast gun, by the way." Grace commented, looking at the rapid firing 90mm T15E1 gun.

"They got a good Loader." Olivia complimented.

* * *

 **(T26E4 Super Pershing)**

"Aachoo!" Lian sneezed out loud, the other crew members flinched at the sound.

"Geez, Lian. Can't you keep it down?" Liam complained as he looked through the periscope.

"Can't I change the gears?" Dusk asked with an annoyed tone.

"Dude, just because we're like Master Tankers, doesn't mean we have to kick their asses." Liam lectured slowly, Dusk growled in response, but sighed, giving out a poker face.

"It's not kicking their asses, Liam." He started with a smirk. "It's just showing them who's superior and who is not. Simple as that."

"Wait, nonononono. You see, when we deal with highschool students riding tanks, we give them the easy mode."

"But easy mode is where we kick asses and such. Hard mode is when we spank asses and take names." Dusk countered.

"Wait, what, Dusk, you're being an idiot here."

"No, I believe it's what we are doing is idiotic." Dusk shot back.

"Seems like another Soviet Womble confrontations." Shinichi snickered before taking a sip of his sprite bottle.

"Yeah, shut up, dumbass."

"Who ya calling a dumbass, siscon!" Dusk called out as he floored the gas.

"Shut the fuck up with that siscon crap!" Liam barked out.

The engine of the Super Pershing with an additional 300hp on the Super Pershing revved up. Adding a car part into the engine of a tank was no easy job, but it was possible. A supercharger, a turbo and a tuned up engine helped the tank accelerate and increase its top speed. Exceeding 40km/hour and reaching the speed of 60km/hour, but there was one downside of it, the engine becomes a lot more easier to catch fire.

Additional reliable parts ensured that the engine wouldn't catch on fire and the fuel tank was reinforced up a bit, causing the tank to weight a little more than before. But nonetheless, the tank began to pick up speed, exceeding its speed limit and began to give chase of the speeding comet. "Hehehehe, now's the time for the fun to end." Dusk chuckled darkly.

"Load HE for superior American gun to British tank rear action." Shinichi grinned as he quickly took a look by the lenses.

"HE loaded." Lian stated as he punched the Shell into the gun before closing the hatch.

"Fire!" Liam barked as he saw the Comet went for a straight line.

"On the way!" Shinichi quickly pulled the trigger. The gun recoiled backwards. The shell was sent flying and the case was shot backwards and out of the barrel.

* * *

 **(A34 Comet)**

 _"Hey, everything alright!?"_ Fey yelled through the radio.

"Umm, kinda? Actually no. The SuperPershing's faster than we thought." Olivia scrambled through in panic. "We need help ASAP!"

 _"Yeah, we're coming."_

"Good!" Olivia chirped out as Grace looked out of the hatch. A distinct whistle caught in her ear.

A shell flying. HE. Flying towards them. "Jacob, evasive maneuver now!"

"Gotcha, chief!" Jacob quickly threw the wheel to the right as the comet made a quick drift turn out of the way of the HE shell that soon came into contact with a cold plate of metal. "Hah! The Puma Team's here!"

"Oh yeah!" Jacob grinned, making their way back towards the crossfire. "Forward!"

"Wait wait wait! Jacob! Turn around now!" Too late. An excessively fast reloading time of the SuperPershing quickly sent an HE shell towards them and blew up by their tracks as the Comet was sent to its side, the white flag signaled their elimination. "Ow...Everyone alright?" The whole crew nodded in response. "That's a relief."

* * *

 **A34 Comet eliminated**

 **Final Score: 74**

* * *

 **(Löwe)**

"Darn! We came a tad bit too late!" Fey commented as Shirou aimed the gun.

"Loading APCR!" Melvin yelled as he pushed the shell into the barrel. "Shell loaded!"

"Fire!" The Commander, Kazuki yelled out.

"Yosh, on the way!" The red-head gunner barked before firing the shell, the barrel recoiled, smoke poured out of the end of the barrel and let out its shot. A quick blast towards the lower plate got the Pershing, but was it enough?

Nope. Not even close. The shell hit the ground just below the Super Pershing.

"Damn it! Load another!"

"Hao(Alright)! Loading!" Taking out the APCR shell from the rack slowly, he began to push the shell through before closing the hatch, exactly when the SuperPershing fired an AP and scratched the paintjob.

"Oh man, not the paintjob!" Kanzaki wailed at the sound of metal grinding through the side.

"APCR loaded." Melvin stated, Muto didn't hesitate to call the shots.

"Fire!"

"On the way!" The shell missed the tank's exposed turret armor by an inch before the Pershing let out a bellow from its barrel. The two tanks continued to rush forward. "Ano...anyone has an idea?"

"I got one!" Kanzaki grinned, Kazuki followed the boy. "Ready, cap?"

"Forward! Ramming speed!" The Commander barked.

"Oh crap." Melvin muttered. The gears changed as Kanzaki floored the pedal. 1000hp from the engine powered the whole system as the engine pistons began to pump faster. The weight of the tank, 100 tons with a whopping 150mm frontal armor caused the T26E4 to stop.

* * *

 **(T26E4 Super Pershing)**

"...So, what now?" Dusk asked with a grin. Liam sighed as well as the whole crew except Dusk.

"One thing, forward! RAMMING SPEED!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASKED! RAMMING SPEED!" Putting the gear into the highest number, he quickly floored the gas pedal and charged.

"I don't want to have a broken gun now, turn the turret to face the back!" Liam barked.

"Hmhmhmhm, yokai, kaichou." Shinichi began to turn the turret towards the rear before Liam looked through the periscope, the gun of the German puma began to take aim.

"Oh fuck! Turn it back! Turn it back!"

* * *

 **(Back in the Löwe)**

"Now! Aim for the turret!" Kazuki yelled in enthusiasm. The T26E4 was now charging at them, but exposed the rear of the turret and was now trying to cover it.

"Yokai!" Shirou quickly took aim at the turret in which tried to traverse back. "Take this!" Pressing the 'fire' button, the shell case quickly ejected itself out of the barrel through the hatch with the shell flying towards the T26E4 SuperPershing before hitting it marked by the side. "Yatta!"

"Nice job, guys!" The Commander laughed as the American Heavium popped out a white flag.

"And I thought that you guys were insane enough to ram a heavium." Melvin sighed.

"That was originally the plan, but since the turret turned, who am I to say 'no' to an opportunity?" Kazuki grinned. The Loader can only shake his head in response.

* * *

 **T26E4 Super Pershing Eliminated**

 **Löwe: Final Score: 100**

* * *

 **(M60 Patton)**

"Hey, Asuka-san?" Mako called out the Commander, who turned to the Loader.

"Yeah, Mako?"

"Are you sure that we should keep this tank?" The girl asked, Asuka cupped her chin.

"Well, we did get a few prototypes into the storage lately. Why not try that for a start?" Asuka suggested.

"Well, I would try the T95E2, but meh, whatever floats your boat." Mako replied with a smile. The Commander giggled before she looked out of her periscope.

"Where are they?"

* * *

 **(MT-25)**

"Woohoo! MT-25 here, nothing much going on!" Ivana cheered as the MT-25 light tank began to scoot around the plains.

"Don't be too cocky. We're dealing with a Post World War Two Tank." Lisa snorted in response.

"Da da, Commander." Ivana nonchalantly shrugged off as her Commander sighed at the bubbly Russian girl. "You really are too strict..." She mumbled childishly.

"You can't fault the Commander, Ivana. She is always like that after all." Dasha smirked as she looked out through her optics. Mila giggled at the conversation as the Commander snorted at their antiques.

"M60 Patton sighted. 500 meters from us. 12 o'clock. Let's bring their attention to us." Lisa called out to her team.

"Da, Commander." Dasha quickly turned the wheel towards the Post-War American tank.

"Load AP magazine!" Ivana quickly left her compartment before she began to load the magazine into the gun.

"Ready, comrades?" Lisa smirked as Ivana finished reloading the gun.

"Gun's locked and loaded!" Ivana chirped out, Mila quickly got to the gunner scope.

"Fire!"

"On the way!" The 57mm ZiS-4 began to unload its magazine as each shell began to buzz towards the M60.

* * *

 **(M60 Patton)**

"Apparently, they've begun their assault." Asuka smirked. "Airi, turn the turret ninety degrees to the left."

"Yokai." Airi began to turn the turret as she looked through the gunner's scope. "Firing." The first 105mm shell came out of the barrel before it began to make its way towards the Moto-Tank-25 as it evaded the shell by a mere centimeter.

"That shot missed."

"Well, damn." Asuka blinked as the MT-25 continued their assault of puny shells at the tank in which only bounced off the sides. "Load HE!"

"Loading!" Mako yelled as she pushed an HE Shell right into the rammer before slamming the rammer shut. "HE Shell loaded!"

"Fire!"

"On the way!" The gun recoiled backwards as the shell was lobbed at the light tank.

"Wait, where's the swedish?"

* * *

 **(Strv 103-0)**

"The wind's neutral. Weather's calm. The temperature's neutral. Good to fire!" Adam gave out a thumbs up. The prototypical Stridsvagn 103 was in its travel mode as the M60 was indeed in a perfect position, so the Swedish tank doesn't need to use its siege mode.

"Fire!" Alfa yelled at Adrian, who grinned at the order.

"Alright, firing!" Adrian quickly fired the cannon as the 105mm cannon fired its AP shell at the M60. The shell ricocheted off the turret as the turret halted from its supposed movements, the top periscope began to move as Alfa cringed.

"Skit…"

"Reverse! Reverse!" The tank quickly moved backwards as the M60 aimed its gun at it before it was trinkled by a shower of shells from the MT-25. "We'll have to rethink our strategy!"

"No shit, sis!" Adrian yelled as he continued to drive the tank away.

"This is Stridsvagn, abort the operation, we're moving-SKIT!" The tank was immobilized by a quick shell embedding itself on the rear of the tank.

* * *

 **Stridsvagn 103-0 Eliminated**

 **Score: 68**

* * *

 **(M60 Patton)**

"One tank down. Where's the other one?"

"Mmm, I think it's behind our rear…" Akame sighed as the tank was set ablaze by a few shots on the engine's compartment.

"Well, it was fun. But the Strv 103-0 could've been a lot better than just now."

"Uhum. Scoring?" Airi asked with a sweet smile.

* * *

 **M60 Patton Eliminated**

 **Moto-Tank-25(MT-25): Score: 100**

* * *

"Guess even for Unicums, we're not really up for the New Generation huh?" Liam smirked before getting his head smacked from behind.

"I went easy on them and your plan is stupid like always."

"They mostly work, mind you." Liam snorted at his twin, the other two just snickered as the two continued bickering upon each other.

* * *

"So…how are we going to do this?" Anzu asked as she looked at the blank blackboard. "What's the strategy to win this tournament?"

"Well, for starters." Louise gazed onto the President. "All we have currently are random tanks from random nations. They all have weaknesses and their own advantages. We could work those out, considering our numbers. The only thing we should worry about are the tanks that our enemies have, which are quite abundant to say the least."

"What are the maximum numbers for every schools actually?" Anzu questioned, Louise blinked as she looked through the list of information that Shinichi handed to her.

"...About fifty tanks. You can only have up to eight tier eight tanks and two tier nine tanks. No tier ten until the last round." Louise answered. "The only thing we know about the veterans that are given to each school is that they can only have tier eight tanks and no other tanks, both lower or higher than the given tier."

"So, that aside, what's the biggest threat to us?" Anzu gave out another question, causing Louise to sigh and read the list of schools.

"Currently saying we got a chance of meeting Viking Fisheries High School, Waffle Academy, Yogurt Academy, Maginot Girl's Academy, Koala Forest Academy, Continuation High School, Chi-Ha Tan Academy, Bonple High School, Blue Division High School, BC Freedom School, Saunders University High School, Anzio High School, Pravda High School, Kuromorimine High School and the Saint Gloriana High School. Out of all of them? I'm worried about facing the Kuromorimine than anything else."

"Alrighty then, let's get to the point. Who's the one to choose which school goes up with which?"

"That would be...our Representative Clans and a Representative from our school." Louise answered.

"Welp, Momo, good news." Anzu grinned at the glass-wearing girl. "You're the Representative of our school."

"Wait-what!?" The whole team stared at her before they faulted backwards.

"This ain't going to go down well, is it?" Jacob asked before taking out his handkerchief and wiped some of his sweat.

"I'll say…" Kanzaki added in.

"H-How about we give it our best?" Grace tried to defuse the situation.

"That's one way to defuse the situation." Ran sighed before she looked at the other teams.

"Guess we'll have to train depending on the situation." Don voiced in his opinion.

"Mhm…" Anzu nodded before she clapped her hands. "That's all for now. You're all dismissed."

* * *

"So, Liam-nii-chan's out now?" Leah asked with a tilt of her head to her older brother, Lian, who sighed at his little sister.

"Yes, Leah. Louise, can you cook dinner?" Lian asked with a monotone voice.

"Ummm, yes?" Said pinkette give out an unsure voice. "I-I mean yes, I can."

"Good, now don't poison the food." Lian turned to the garage door before he went in and closed the door behind him.

"Poison the food?" Louise tilted her head to her adoptive brother. "Leah, do I poison the food when I cook them?"

"You made onii-chan sick that time. You kinda got mom sick and got her to the clinic for a check-up and turns out you got a bit of...you know what, nee-chan? Forget it…" Leah muttered in annoyance.

"Eh?" Louise blinked at her sister, who pouted and looked away from her.

"But I do wonder...where is nii-chan?"

* * *

"Soooooooooooooo…" Liam trailed off as he and Asuka got to Asuka's apartment, just for their date, Liam's food and beverage were enough to make the date romantic enough.

"You're trying to not be awkward, are you?" Asuka asked him with a taunting smirk.

"E-Eh, w-well, that would be accurate…" Liam blushed at the girl.

"Don't be nervous, Commander." Asuka smiled cheerily before Liam glanced towards the female Commander. "Cheer up a bit."

"I would...if you…" Liam trailed off, Asuka tilted her head before he finished. "Call me, Liam."

Asuka stiffened as she looked away with a pair of red cheeks. "U-Uh, I-I don't think I shoul-"

"Asuka." Liam grabbed hold of the girl, who was basically panicking in her mind. "I like you."

Steam came out of her ears as her eyes went blank. "E-E-Eh? L-Liam. I-I'm...I-I'm not good enough for-Eh?"

"Shhhh." He put a finger on the woman's lips. "I never thought you were that embarrassed when I confess to you…"

"U-Uhhh...I-I thought I was the one, who should say that…" She poked her index fingers to one another.

"Nah, I don't think you should be the one saying that." Liam smiled at her. "You don't have that much in you to actually confess."

"Wha-What did you say?" Asuka's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Calm down, you're not going to be a good house wife if you keep this attitude." Asuka stiffened in her place before she sighed and got her head looking down in shame.

"G-Gomenasai…it's just that…"

"Senshado Pride?" Liam asked with a stoic look, if his concerned tone didn't give it away. "Look, Asuka...it's not about pride for about a few years now. I think it's best if you set that aside now."

"...I guess…I can…" Liam smiled at her.

"Atta girl, I knew you could do it." Asuka blushed before Liam gestured her. "Eat up, we still got things to do tomorrow, but try and enjoy every moment we have, alright?"

"Yeah…" The two began to eat their food, while thinking about their distant future.

* * *

 **(After School Match Up)**

"Alright, I'm sick of this." Liam muttered out, he was with his Asuka, Miho's crew and Louise's crew in the UN's carrier fleet, the USS Midway's Leclerc Cafe. "Asuka-chan…"

"No." The woman quickly declined before Liam finished his question.

"Meanieee…" Liam childishly chided. The two crews looked at the two lovers.

"I never thought that Liam-san is this hopeless in certain situations." Saori commented as Leah poked her brother by the cheek with a stick she randomly found.

"Nii-chan, wake up."

"I'm not in the mood, Leah-chan…" Liam muttered out.

"What happened?" Louise asked with curiosity.

"Well." Asuka interjected before she wore a pair of reading glasses with a blue frame. "Not much, but something did happen…" She shrugged. "But it's not worth noting or talking about."

"Asuka, can you order something for me?" Liam asked with a wail.

"...Fine, just this once." Asuka pressed the M10 Wolverine tank figure as it shot its gun.

"Ehhhh, it can shoot!" Yukari noted as she looked at the figure.

"Of course, it can…" Liam grouchily spoke up. "It's basically the technical need for every tank cafe."

"Mhm…On a sidenote, here comes the waitress." A young lady approached them before asking their orders. The waitress left as Liam continued to lie down the table with his face still down.

"So, how are the two of you getting along?" Rin asked with a cheerful smile.

The couple merely gave the girl a pair of annoyed looks. "Urusei." The two stated in unison.

"E-Ehhhhhhh." The girl deflated as she pouted at the couple. "Meanies…"

"Beanie." Liam retorted back as he slumped down on the table top. A whistle went by as a military truck came out of the tunnel and went to the table, on the cargo spots were cakes shaped like tanks.

"Woah, a Dragon Wagon." Yukari chirped out as Ran silently drools over the sight of the cakes.

"And Ran's acting like Ran." Liam snickered in before he looked over his Samsung S8 Plus. "...Sometimes this is shit…" He sighed when he put the phone away.

"Liam…" The man slowly turned to his lover or soon-to-be-fiance, who looked at him with a pair of glistening and cheerful eyes and a sadistic smile covering her face.

"O-Oi!" The male shuddered as the woman cracked her fists.

"Hmph, you better shut that mouth of yours, Commander…" Asuka stated with a stern voice.

"Right'o, right'o-We got company." His cheery and laid back voice went missing as a pair of Tank Commanders came in with Miho muttering.

"Onee-chan?"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **And I'm done. Sorry, lost motivation and...finally got Su-152...currently grinding to ISU-152 and it's a pain...but yes, I've finally done this chapter...and...the next one...ehehehehe...I'll be working on it...promise, I just got a lot of sh*t to deal with after my graduation...to third class, one more year...fml...see ya, guys next chapter...**


End file.
